Baby You're Crazy
by ashcanwrite
Summary: He looked at me with his big puppy dog eyes. "But, baby, its cold outside." He smiled. Now I knew where this was going."Blaine if your trying to quote Baby, It's Cold Outside knock it off." I laughed. "Its cute, but I really have to go."
1. Chapter 1

KURTS POV

"I can not believe this." I said to my self as the snow fell from the sky much fast than it had earlier. "How am I going to be able to drive in this?"

"I guess you won't be finding out," a voice called over from across the room. It belonged to Blaine. The very same voice who has given me guidance these past couple months. It killed me how much I liked him. But there was no way he felt the same.

"Blaine, you know very well that my dad is expecting me to come home for the weekend." I protested.

"But look out the window, Kurt. Its to dangerous. You could catch pneumonia and died." He let out a slight giggle. What was he talking about?

"I have no idea what your talking about but I've got to get going." I put my coat on and headed towards the door. But a very fast Blaine got in my way. "Stop being a child, I have to go."

He looked at me with his big puppy dog eyes. "But, baby, its cold outside." He smiled. Now I knew where this was going.

"Blaine if your trying to quote _Baby, It's Cold Outside_ knock it off." I laughed. "Its cute, but I really have to go."

"There's no cabs to be had out there, though." Blaine smiled again.

"You know very well that I have my own car." I tried to get by him once more.

"Kurt, it won't hurt to stay. Besides, your hands look cold. I'll hold them for you, they look just like ice." He chuckled quietly.

"Oh your going to play this game, okay then," I took my coat off and placed it on the couch in our dorm. "Maybe just have a drink more." I winked at him. Whoa, I winked at him? Where did that come from Hummel.

"You just completely ruined it. It's no longer fun." Blaine looked serious and sounded serious. "Here's your coat. Go ahead, scram." He used his hands to make me leave. I stood there dumbstruck. But I turned to the door and decided to leave.

"Kurt where are you going?" Blaine laughed.

"I thought you didn't want me here.." I said quietly.

"I was kidding, I always want you here." His smile was contagious. "You know how crazy I get when you leave for the weekend." He laughed.

"Your mean." I said sticking out my tongue.

"Oh and I'm being a child." Blaine said sarcastically.

"I'm going to hurt you one day and your not going to be laughing." I tried to threaten him. But it came off as if a little kitten just meowed. No so violent and threatening.

Blaine let out a huge laugh and sat on the couch, over exaggerating how funny it is. That was it. I ran over to him and jumped on him. I had his arms pinned down above his head and for some odd reason, I was winning. He was definitely trying to get up. But I was to strong. For once.

Once we both stopped laughing we just stared at each other. I stared down at his eyes as he stared into mine. Our faces were so close that we could have kissed. But a loud noise made both of us jump to opposite sides of the couch.

David and Wes barged in covered in snow.

"Hey guys what's up?" David said as if nothing was going on. Good.

"Oh nothing me and Kurt were thinking about watching a movie or something." Blaine played it off cool like always.

"Oh hey Kurt I thought you were leaving tonight?" Wes asked confused.

"Well I was going to but Blaine insisted that the weather is way to dreadful for me to be in." I said simply. But Wes and David looked at each other as if they knew something I didn't know. I don't like that one bit.

BLAINES POV

When David and Wes looked at each other, I legit wanted to throw bricks at them. They knew how I felt about Kurt. They are my best friends so of course I told them. But all David and Wes do is tease me or create awkward moments between me and Kurt.

"You guys are welcomed to join us." Kurt suggested. I wish he didn't. Kurt was just being nice though. I hope.

"Nah we'll just go. Gotta meet up with our girls in a bit anyway." David said proudly.

"Have fun you two." Wes smirked at me and winked at Kurt. Thank goodness Kurt was being his oblivious self. He hadn't noticed. With that David was out the door and Wes followed. But before Wes shut the door he screamed, "USE PROTECTION!" and slammed the door shut. I'm going to kill him.

I took a deep breath and calmed my self down.

"What was that about?" Kurt asked me, sitting down with a pile of movies in his hands.

"Nothing, just Wes being…Wes." I smiled and he laughed that adorable laugh of his. "So what movies you got? Anything good?"

"Any movie I own is good." Kurt said and I couldn't help but laugh. His confidence was cute. "Oh shush Blaine, now pick a movie."

They were all great movies, but we settled on _Sweeny Todd._ He loved this movie. I picked it just for that reason. I liked it as well but this was going to be Kurt's perfect night. We sat cuddled on the couch. It was just how I pictured it. I had my feet up on the coffee table and he sat long ways with his legs across mine. It was the way we always sat. I figured since Kurt didn't mind, we would always sit like this during a movie.

Kurt started to squirm around, I just looked at him and smiled. Its all I can ever do really. He just makes me smile. He looked over at me and saw that I was watching him. He turned a bright shade of red.

"What are you looking at?" He tried to say confidently.

"I'm watching you move around in your seat like a little kid that needs to use the potty." I couldn't help but laugh at my own terrible joke.

"That's silly," was all Kurt said, "Your supposed to be watching the movie always. Not me." He took my chin and turned my face towards the screen. Once he pulled away, I turned and stared at him again, knowing he'd throw a diva fit.

"Blaine do not act like a child. Watch the movie and stoppit." in all seriousness, I could tell he was hiding a smile.

"But Kurtttttt," I complained, "I want to look at your beautiful face instead, its much rather entertaining than a movie."

That made him shut his mouth. He was bright red. It was cute. All I did was laugh and put my arm around him. Wes says he hates when I do that to Kurt. He thinks that I'm sending Kurt mixed signals. I call him crazy. Kurt and I are great friends, and if anything was bothering him, he'd tell me.

All of a sudden David came through the door.

"Hey guys, I'm just stopping in real quick. We're finally taking that bird off your hands. You better hope he's perfectly healthy!" David warned Kurt. Just when I was going to tell Kurt, David was kidding, he spoke, "Ha ha ha, David, I know for a fact that bird is in great shape. Now run along, you're interrupting our movie."

David stood there dumbfounded. I let out a huge laugh.

"Damn, Hummel, where did that come from?" David explained. "I always knew I liked you, kid." David chuckled and left the room.

Kurt proceeded as if nothing had happened.

"So," I scooted over closer to Kurt. "Where did you learn to take control like that?"

Kurt laughed his nervous laugh. "Well, it kind of comes to you when you have to stand up for your self everyday." I know he was trying to make a joke, but it wasn't funny. Poor Kurt didn't have anyone really. That's why I tell David and Wes that I need to be there for Kurt as a friend. Kurt doesn't need that stress on his shoulders.

"You have nothing to worry about now." I reassured him rubbing his shoulder. "You have me." I smiled over at him as he just blushed again.

"I know I have you." Kurt said beaming at me, but than quickly added, "as a friend I mean." he quickly turned his head away. Ouch. That kind of hurt. But I know how hard it must be for him. I didn't take anything he said to heart. He didn't need another person to worry about.

"Right," I pulled him closer. "Friends."

We both sighed simultaneously. He rested his head on my shoulder. The usual routine. Which I was fine with of course. Expect something different just happened. What was he doing with his hands?

KURTS POV

"Right," Blaine pulled my closer to him. "Friends."

On one hand, I was thrilled to know he was good with the whole friends thing. But on the other, I wish he wanted more. I'm sick of just being friends. I feel like we're dating. We hold hands all the time. We lay in each others beds sometimes. We have movie nights like this. He's always flirting with me.

I let out a sigh, and so did Blaine. I rested my head on his shoulder.

Oh wait, I correct my self. Not ALWAYS flirting. Sometimes Blaine goes into these weird moods where its like, strictly friends. Maybe its because of school. But who knows. That boy is very confusing. And I don't think I can wait forever.

Before I even realized what I was doing, Blaine shifted a little in his seat. Once I looked down, my eyes went wide. I have be playing with his belt this whole time trying to unhook it. I pulled my hand away and looked the exact opposite of him. I couldn't believe it. I felt my face heat up. I had to step away.

When I went to get up Blaine tried to stop me, "Kurt where are you going?" He said with his hand around mine. I couldn't even speak, but I managed to get out, "I'm so sorry," but it came out more like a whisper.

I got my hand free and jumped out of my seat. I went straight towards the bathroom and locked my self in. I sat on the floor trying to figure out what had just happened. Blaine was struggling with the door asking me to open it. I should have went home tonight. If I did, this would have never happened. I felt tears coming from my eyes. No Hummel, hold them in. calm your self down. You will NOT cry in front of Blaine again.

Blaine managed to get the door to unlock. When I looked up at him, he had placed a key on the counter. He would have the key to the bathroom. I looked down noticing his belt was still undone. I felt so ashamed.

Blaine came and sat next to me holding me close. "Kurt what's wrong?" Was he seriously asking that.

"Really Blaine? You don't know?" I asked him with a little attitude to my voice.

He sighed. "Is it because of this?" He pointed at his belt.

"Maybe." Was all I could manage to say.

He quickly adjusted him self so his belt was back to the way it should be. "There, no harm done." He smiled softly.

I looked down at the floor. I didn't care. I still feel guilty. We're friends. I shouldn't have went there. He lifted my chin with his finger and looked me in the eyes.

Either I'm delusional or he just looked down at my mouth and licked his lips. Once our eyes met again he separated from me, "Come on lets finish that movie." he held out his hand.

I couldn't believe it. That has been the 3rd time he's done that. Just this week alone! I wasn't playing this game any more.

I swatted his hand away, "No!" I screamed at him. He looked a little taken back.

"Kurt what's-" I didn't even let him finish.

"No, you listen to me. You need some explaining to do. When I first met you, you seemed like a great guy who I could be friends with. Than the more we hung out, the closer we got. At first I thought it was just me thinking you were flirting with me. But than David and Wes came up to me about it. They see it too Blaine. So either you like me, or your playing some sick mind game." I let out a breath remembering that I need to breath. He went to go speak but I stopped him again. "And another thing, this whole leaning in so close to my face than changing the subject is getting old too. I can feel what we have Blaine. And correct me if I'm wrong." I was done. My heart rate definitely went up a lot during this rant.

Blaine looked down at the floor than up at me. "Your wrong." He said. I felt my heart drop. I had to get out of here. I got up and walked out of the bathroom. I went to the couch to get my coat but than Blaine's warm hand found mine. He turned me around and looked into my eyes. But all I wanted to do was get away.

"Listen just hear me out. Can you sit down so I can explain?" Blaine sounded sincere. But I guess I owed it to him to at least listen. So I sat down on the couch.

"Alright," Blaine sighed looking relieved. He sat on my right side and began to speak.

BLAINES POV

Kurt sat there looking annoyed. I can't believe that I cause all of this.

"I agree. We met and became close friends instantly. And I'll also admit that I did my fair share of flirting. But than after that whole thing with Karofsky, I didn't want to push you into anything, so I backed off a little. Stayed as a friend. But I like you Kurt. A lot. So I couldn't help the flirting. I'm so sorry that I made you feel this way. I feel terrible. I just thought, maybe when your ready for something you'll make the first move." I stopped to make sure he was alright. He nodded for me to continue. "But that plan obviously didn't work out. I really am sorry Kurt. I like you a lot. I hope that means something."

Kurt sat there. Unsure of what to say I suppose. But than he slapped my arm.

"OW!" I grabbed the area he slapped. "What was that for?"

"For being a dummy! Why in the world would I make the first move Blaine? Like really, come on." Kurt put a little smile on his face. "You know, for a guy who helps others, you sure seem to do a terrible job at helping your self."

I smiled, "Yeah I never really did have the best advice for myself." He laughed slightly. "So are we good?"

Kurt stood up. I thought he was about to leave but than he grabbed my hand to make me stand up as well.

"Of course we're good, Blaine." He pulled me into a hug. I didn't resist that at all. I put my arms around him holding him close. An idea came into a brain that moment. I turned to his ear and started to whisper, "_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight._"

Kurt pulled away to face me, still in my arms, "As cute as that was Blaine, you just totally ruined the moment."

"We were having a moment?" I looked at him confused but than laughed hoping he caught the joke.

"Okay now you definitely ruined it." Kurt laughed along with me.

"Technically you ruined the moment by saying I ruined the moment." I corrected him.

"Not even!" Kurt shrieked. "You had to go showing off your already known talent."

"Oh just shush you." I laughed.

"Make me." Kurt smirked at me.

"Oh I will." I said with a matter of fact tone.

"How?" Kurt seemed confused.

This was it Blaine. Now or never. I brushed Kurt's hair out of his face with my hand, and with my other free hand I pulled him close to me. I look him in the eyes and leaned in.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard the door open and Wes and David walked in. Kurt looked over kind of disappointed. No way. Not happening. I pulled his face towards me and kissed him. I heard David and Wes gasp. But than Wes screamed, "Finally!"

I pulled away from a shocked Kurt. He had a huge grin on his face.

"Happy?" I asked him.

"Mhm." Kurt nodded and smiled with a very red blush.

"So does this mean you guys are like..a thing?" Wes asked us awkwardly.

I looked over at Kurt. He opened his mouth to say something but I quickly said, "Kurt, will you please do me the honor of being a 'thing' with me?" I smiled at him and he laughed as I quoted Wes.

"If that means what I think it means, than of course I will." Kurt smiled brightly but I could tell he was hiding something.

"Well than, we were going to ask you guys if you wanted to come to the movies with us but we'll just leave you too alone for the night." David winked and walked out of the room. Wes came up to me and grabbed my hand. "Here, this is for later big guy." He slid something into my hand. It was a condom. Once he saw my reaction he let out a big laugh.

"Wes your sick!" I threw the condom at him. He picked it up still laughing and put it on the coffee table.

As he walked away he came back and picked up the condom, "Actually no I think I'll need this more."

Once he left the room I turned to a bright red Kurt. It wasn't from blushing though. He was holding in laughter.

"Kurt let it our already!" I sat by him laughing as well.

He let out a huge laugh and he wouldn't stop.

"What's so funny?" I had to ask.

"Wes- thinks- he's - going to- use that- condom!" He said between breaths. This actually made me crack up.

"I guess that is pretty funny." I laughed with him. Once we settled down, he put his head on my shoulder.

"So boyfriend," Kurt began, "What would you like to do for the rest of the night?"

"Make out and do drugs and get drunk of course." I said seriously. Kurt looked kind of worried. "Babe! I'm totally kidding!"

Kurt laughed and sounded relieved, "Oh my gosh, good. I mean I know you were probably kidding but it was still scary!" He than turned to me and said, "You called me babe."

I smiled at him. "Of course I did. Do you not want me to?"

"No not at all. I'm just.. It's cute. I like it." He smiled and sat closer to me.

"Good, because I've been dying to call you that for a while now," I laughed at my confession. It was true. I've almost slipped a couple times. But I always managed to cover it up.

"Well either I'm oblivious or your really good at covering it up." Kurt said.

"It's a mixture of both actually. But more so that your very oblivious." I smiled down at him.

"I'm not that oblivious am I?" before I could open my mouth Kurt said, "If you treasure your penis don't answer that."

KURTS POV

Blaine laughed hysterically at what I said. But as funny as it was I could help but feel awkward saying the word penis around him. Sure. Its just a five letter word that is used everyday. But it was awkward for me. I never say it. And to use it around Blaine sent a blush to crawl across my face.

"Yes I care for my penis a lot actually." Blaine laughed and didn't seem to be awkward at all. "So what's wrong?"

I looked up confused. "What do you mean?"

"After I asked you out, you seemed very happy, but than, it seemed to vanish." Blaine looked sincerely worried.

"Oh that," I began, "It's nothing. It just hit me. In a good way of course. But I never thought I could be this happy. As corny as that sounds." Blaine looked at me smiling like always.

"So you're upset, that your happy?" He laughed a little.

"No, no. of course not. I'm just.. Lets just say I never expected this to happen and I'm extremely happy that we're together." I took a deep breath and stared into my boyfriends eyes.

"Well, I'm glad I can make you happy." He grabbed my hand and kissed it. It sent chills throughout my body. I looked down. I couldn't help but do that when he's affectionate. It was a habit.

"Why don't we finish that movie?" He picked up the remote.

"Oh yeah, right. Totally forgot." I leaned in close to him as he pressed play.

Once the movie was over I was beat. I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore.

"Wanna go to bed sleeping beauty?" Blaine lifted my chin with his finger.

"Yeah," was all I could say. I was way to tired.

He laughed and began to pick me up. Which sort of woke me up.

"Whoa Blaine what are you doing? I like the same size as you." I squirmed a little.

"Knock it off. I'll be fine. Your not that heavy Kurt." He smiled at me.

"How about I just lean on you and you walk me to bed?" I suggested.

"Well that's not romantic at all." He argued, but than smiled and held out his hand, "Lets go."

BLAINES POV

A very sleepy Kurt got up making lots of noises letting me know how tired he was. We were half way to our beds when he almost stumbled onto the floor.

"Whoa there graceful," I helped his stand straight.

He just chuckled tiredly. His bed was to far so I laid him in mine. It was like he knew.

"Why am I in your bed?" Kurt asked very tired.

"Because your bed is way to far for little weak me to drag you to." I smiled at him.

"Can I get some pajamas' to sleep in?" Kurt moaned.

"Your way to tired to change Kurt." I told him.

"Go get them, please Blainie?" Now that was just to damn precious. He called me Blainie.

"Okay darling." I sat up and got out his favorite pajamas'. As I brought them back to my bed he was dozing off.

"Kurt? I have your pajamas." I touched his face slightly and his eyes opened a little.

He smiled and grabbed them. "Thank you so much." Kurt sat up to take off his shirt. Than his pants until he was just in his boxers. I tried to give him some privacy but he looked like he would fall over any moment. I turned away for a moment and than I heard a loud thump.

I looked over and saw Kurt was laying on the floor with his pants half up. I couldn't help but laugh quietly.

I went over to help him up. "Hey Kurt?" I said lifting him up a little.

"Mmmhmm?" He had his eyes shut and a drowsy smile across his face.

"Your tired aren't ya?" I asked him as if he's a little child.

"Mmmhmm." He gave me the same response.

I helped him up and pulled up his pants. Than I grabbed his shirt and help him get them on as well. Once he was in bed and under the blankets, I kissed him on his forehead and went to get my self ready for bed.

As I brushed my teeth, I heard a sleepy Kurt call for me, "Blaine? Blainie? Where are you?" I finished up and went by my bed.

"Yes Kurt?" I kneeled by his side.

"Where did you go?" he asked worried, eyes still shut.

"I was getting ready for bed, love." I smiled at how adorable he was being.

"Ohhhh," he yawned. "Lay with me?"

He must be really tired. Or he's just saying this in his sleep. Either way I was going to keep my boy happy. "Sure," I smiled and laid next to him. This night couldn't get any better.

"Goodnight Kurt." I said kissing his cheek.

"Nightie night, Blaine." He turned towards me and cuddled close to me. Than he whispered, "You're the best boyfriend ever." Okay, now my night couldn't get any better.


	3. Chapter 3

KURTS POV

I woke up and I had Blaine's arms around me. What happened last night? Oh right. I remember. Blaine and I fought. We made up. He asked me to be his boyfriend. Than I said yes. It truly amazes me how fast it all happened. But I was happy. Very happy.

I looked over at Blaine. Sleeping peacefully. He was so handsome. How could I have possibly gotten this lucky. As much as I loved to be by him, I needed to shower.

I carefully got up to go into the bathroom. Once I was showered and dressed I walked back into our room when I saw Blaine was gone. Maybe he went to breakfast Kurt, relax. But than I heard arguing out side of our room. It was Blaine and Wes. I walked by the door so I could hear what was going on.

"Dude I'm sorry! I didn't think that anyone would care!" Wes apologized.

"Wes, how could you let this happen. Everything was going so great." Blaine said.

"People were bound to find out anyway, Blaine." Wes stated, "Once you guys were caught kissing or being your cute happy couple selves, they would have came up to you."

"I don't know how I'm going to break it to him." What was Blaine talking about.

"Well, like I said man, I'm sorry. And good luck." Wes said and I heard him start to walk away. I quickly went and sat by my bed before Blaine got into the room.

He closed the door and noticed I was sitting in the room. "Oh hey there." Blaine smiled.

"Hello," I simply said with a small smile. "So uh, what was that about?"

"Oh you heard." Blaine's smile faded. "Well, Wes and David were eating breakfast and one of the school's administrators over heard. They don't want us rooming together. They think it's…inappropriate."

I couldn't believe what I heard. Its not functioning right in my brain. "They said what?"

"Kurt relax. Its going to be fine. They just want us to switch rooms for a while until they figure out if its okay or not." Blaine took my hand trying to relax me.

"But why? Is it so terrible that we room together?" I couldn't relax, as much as I wanted too.

"Babe really just calm down. I promise this will be fine." Blaine took me into his arms and held me close. I felt like an idiot for over reacting. Blaine knew what he was talking about. But I just hope everything would work out.

"Okay, alright, I'm good." I exhaled deeply. "Where are we going than?"

"Well, we have to figure out who's going to be staying in this room and who's going to be leaving." Blaine started. "I think you should stay. You deserve it."

"No, Blaine, this was your room first. I can't take it away from you. I'll just room with Wes and David can come here." I actually liked that plan a lot.

"I already asked Wes. He said he would love to but he and David like rooming together too much." Blaine looked down. I did as well. This wasn't going to work and it sucked.

"Well, what am I supposed to do?" I asked rather annoyed by this point.

Blaine looked up and smiled. "I know the perfect roommate for you."

"Oh really?" I looked kind of doubtful. "Who?"

BLAINES POV

Walking down the hall with Kurt was amazing. Knowing that we were finally together. Sure it was terrible that we had to change rooms but its all going to be worth it in the end. And I know Kurt will be fine with Bradley.

As we walked into the cafeteria, I noticed Bradley sitting across the hall with David and Wes.

I took at seat across from him and Kurt sat next to me. He was eating carefully like always. Afraid he would choke on his food. He was a afraid about a lot. One of those things was being alone. And he had no roommate. So this would work.

"Hey Bradley, good to see you back here at Dalton." I said to the boy who looked up with a fork full of salad in his mouth. Bradley has been gone for a while. His parents yanked him out for medical reasons that we didn't know about. Well I knew. But he still refuses to tell the others.

Once he swallowed his food he said, "Oh hey, Blaine. Its good to be back." He smiled but than stopped when he saw Kurt. "Who's this?"

"This is Kurt. He's new here. Well not too new. He transferred a not to long ago. And I actually wanted to ask you something." He looked up at me with his bright ice blue eyes. He nodded for me to continue since he kept eating. "Well, Kurt and I became official last night. And the school found out. They want us to find other roommates for now."

"Oh, congratulations." Bradley said happily. "But what's that got to do with me?"

"Well, I know your in need of a roommate and I'm sure you and Kurt would get along swimmingly." Kurt's face went white. He grabbed my hand under the table. When Bradley looked down at his salad, I whispered to Kurt, "It'll be fine."

"Sure, why not." Bradley said.

"What? Are you sure? I mean you don't have to." Kurt said unsure.

"I need a roommate and from the looks of you, we'd have much to talk about." He looked at Kurt's neck. "Nice scarf by the way. I have the same one. But it's rather warm in here don't you think?"

I saw Kurt's face light up. I knew this would work out great.

KURTS POV

At first I was a little doubtful of this whole rooming with a complete stranger. But once Bradley and I started to get to know each other, I was eager to room with him. We have the same fashion sense. We both loved the same musicals. And not to mention he's totally on team gay. I would have felt very awkward with a straight guy I didn't know.

At least I think he's gay. He has to be. No straight man's wardrobe looks like his.

I was moved in by the end of the night. Blaine helped me get settled in. He's such a great guy. I hate that I had to leave him. Going to sleep with out him there is going to be awful. But we'll get through it. It'll only be a month the most.

"So how that your all settled, I should get going." Blaine sat up from the couch and pulled me up with him.

"I wish you could stay longer. Bradley's not even back yet. We could use this alone time for something else." I leaned in and kissed him softly.

"Oh? Care to elaborate?" He pulled me closer with his hands around my waist.

I just laughed nervously and kissed his lips again. Than the kiss deepened. He pulled away and kissed my jaw line, down to my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair and tugged a little on his roots. His hands started to move down more when I pulled away gasping.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Kurt. I shouldn't have." Blaine keep apologizing. I hugged him and said, "Blaine its fine. I shouldn't have started."

Blaine pulled me away so he can look at me. "Kurt, its not your fault. I should have known it's way to early in our relationship to even think about doing anything-"

I kissed him to shut him up. When I pulled away and smiled at him, "Blaine your cute when you ramble."

He laughed quietly and said, "You think so?"

"You bet cha." I smiled at him. "But Bradley will be back in a little bit. I want to shower and such before he gets back."

"You already showered today Kurt." Blaine laughed.

"I take two showers a day and you know that." I told him.

"Yes because you are a very dirty boy." He winked at me.

"Oh get your mind out of the gutter." I pushed him playfully. "But I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Sure anything." he smiled at me.

"Is Bradley gay?"

"We think so. But he doesn't confirm nor deny anything. He keeps to him self about personal things." Blaine looked at me confused. "Why? Got a crush?" He teased me.

"Oh yeah definitely." I laughed. "But come on. You have to leave my dear."

"Fine, fine, I'm going. If you need anything I'm right down the hall." Blaine kissed me.

"I know." I lost my breath for a moment. I love when he surprise kisses me. "Sleep tight."

"Nite Kurt." And with that he was gone. It was weird being alone in the room. But I knew Bradley be here soon. Time to shower I guess.

BRADLEYS POV

"Oh hey B- RAD!" Wes screamed down the hall. Oh my lord what did he want.

"Yes Wesley?" I asked him. "And its Bradley. Not B- RAD."

"Yeah yeah. So uh, are you cool with this whole Kurt moving in thing?" he asked genially concerned.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well after your last roommate.." Wes started and I completely spaced out. That pain was coming back. I thought I would have forgotten but Wes just reminded me. He reminded me of how stupid I was. And how crazy I was. How crazy I am.

"Brad? Hey Bradley what's going on?" Wes shook my shoulder.

"Oh nothing, sorry, just kind of dazed away." I looked at a concerned Wes. "It's fine. What happened with him is old news. Besides Kurt seems like a cool kid."

"Brad, he's a year older than you," Wes laughed. "You shouldn't be calling him a kid."

"Yes this is true but since I'm ahead of him brain wise, I have every right." I corrected him. Yes. I am 15 years old. But I'm a sophomore. I skipped a grade ahead since my parents basically raised me to be a genius. Its hard work but its worth it.

"Oh what ever smarty pants." Wes laughed and walked away. I wish I could have dodged that bullet. I couldn't get stuck on the past. It was over and done with.

I unlocked my door to my room and entered. I was completely taken back when I saw a half naked Kurt getting dressed. He turned and saw I was there. We both awkwardly looked away. I ran out of the room. Like a little child. A scared little child. After about 10 minutes I walked back in. Kurt was fully dressed and sitting on the couch.

"I am so sorry." I apologized sitting next to him.

"Oh, uh, it's fine." He couldn't even look at me. Way to go Bradley. You already messed up. "Lets just pretend it didn't even happen. Okay?" Kurt looked at me giving me a friendly smile.

"That would be terrific." I said relieved. "So you're a night bather?"

"Actually I shower at night and in the morning." Kurt said. "But if that bothers you I'll stop."

"Oh no its quite fine. I do the same. I don't like the thought of being covered in grossness all day and than sleeping in my bed." Kurt looked at me with his mouth wide open. Oh gees, you blew it again Bradley.

"I feel the same way!" Kurt smiled big.

"Really? That's awesome!" I smiled along with him.

"Whoa you smiled." Kurt laughed. "I haven't seen you smile once."

Kurt even noticed. I still looked upset. If Kurt can see it. So can everyone else.

"Yeah, I guess your right." I shook my head. "Just, way to much has happened. I really haven't been given a reason to smile."

"Well I'm glad I gave you a reason." Kurt smiled.

"Yeah. Me too. We're definitely going to get along great."

"Oh I sure hope so." Kurt said. "So tell me more about you."

"I'm nothing special really." I said quietly.

"I doubt that." Kurt smiled. "Would it make you feel better if I told you a bit more about myself?"

"Uh, sure. But are you okay with sharing personal things with me?" I asked him unsure.

"I know this might sound weird. But I trust you. I know it sounds silly since I just met you today. But something about you makes me what us to be close you know?"

I knew exactly what he meant. "Okay well shoot than."

Kurt told me everything. From his mother passing. To his past crushes. To his dads heart attack. To his bullying. I seriously felt terrible for this guy. Than he went on about how he met Blaine and how things have been looking up. Of course Blaine made him feel better. Blaine is a great guy. Very sincere.

"And now you guys are together." I laughed. "Guess you both got lucky."

"Well I'm the lucky one. Not so sure about him." Kurt smiled and sighed. "But things weren't perfect before we got together. I didn't really have many friends to rely on. Especially friends that have been through what I have dealt with."

"I can definitely relate." I admitted.

"Oh?" Kurt seemed genially interested.

"Yeah, but it's along story. You wouldn't want to hear it." I looked away feeling defeated.

"I've got time." he smiled and placed his hand on my knee for support.

"Okay." I took a deep breath. "Well, my parents always had some weird vision for me to be the next Bill Gates or something. They made me work very hard. I never really had time for friends or anything. But when I was younger I found music and it helped a lot. I used to sit there and sing a long with every song I could fine. My parents didn't appreciate that of course. Once I started middle school everything went down hill. Since I was always a year younger than everyone, I would get picked on a lot. It was terrible. There were so many meetings with the principle and my parents. They decided to take me out and get a home school teacher. But once it was time for me to go to high school, my parents thought it'd be good for me to start being social. That's when I came here. The youngest of course. But people treated me great. Like I was worth something. I was so happy here. I had great friends, great teachers, and a great roommate. So I thought." I stopped to see if Kurt had fallen asleep or not. But he was wide awake listening to every detail.

"You can tell me to stop at anytime." I suggested.

"No, no. I'm good. I'm actually very interested. Go on." He smiled.

"Well, my roommate and I got close. Really close. Vince. He was like a big brother to me. But he would do a great deal of flirting. At first I found it confusing. But I ignored it. Than one night, he kissed me. That's when I knew for sure I was gay. I always had these feelings I couldn't explain. But at that moment I knew. After that I was always following him around like a little puppy. He took advantage of my vulnerability. Vince wasn't always a nice guy. He was aggressive. And if I got in his way. He'd show no mercy. He beat me a couple times. But I never told anyone. It was going on for a year, Kurt. And I hadn't told a soul. Finally the beginning of this year came around. He roomed with me again. It was a couple weeks into school when he got into a fight with a teacher about his attitude. He came back to our room furious. He was throwing everything. I tried to stop him. How foolish of me. He picked me up by my neck and threw me across the room."

"Oh gees. Bradley what the-"

"Not done Kurt. Relax. Let me finish." I looked at him. With a small sigh I continued. "Someone heard the loud bang. But I blacked out before I could tell who came into our room. I woke up in the hospital the next day. I saw Blaine sitting in the corner of the room reading a book. He looked up and saw I was up. He told me how he heard the bang and came in and stopped Vince before he did anything else. How Blaine did it, is still a mystery to me. But I'm very thankful for him. But my parents didn't want me coming back right away. So they had me stay home to do a lot of therapy sessions and I was kept on bed rest. They let me come back a couple days ago. But I still have to take it easy. So that's the story of my life."

I looked over at Kurt. His mouth hung up with amazement. I was rather shocked my self. I haven't let anyone in. But for some reason I felt okay with Kurt.

"And I thought I had it bad. What happened to Vince?" Kurt asked confused.

"My parents pressed charges. He's in locked up in some mental place. The doctors said there had to have been something mentally unstable about him."

"Well, I am just, I have no clue what to even say." Kurt said. I ran my fingers threw my hair.

"Its okay, I'm just as speechless as you." I assured him.

"So really? Blaine saved you?"

"Yeah," I laughed. "He did. He's the only person who knows. Apart from you of course."

"I wouldn't dream of telling anyone." Kurt grabbed my hand. "I promise everything is going to be fine."

"Thanks Kurt," I smiled softly. I looked over at the clock. It was already 12:57 AM. "Whoa we better get some sleep."

"Oh wow I didn't even see how late it got." Kurt got into his bed as I went to go change in the bathroom. Kurt and I got close. But not that close.

I came out of the bathroom and saw Kurt had already passed out. I laughed quietly to myself. I got in bed and turn off my nightstand light. This was going to work. I was finally going to have a friend. A REAL friend.


	4. Chapter 4

BLAINES POV

"Dude wake up!" Wes was jumping on me screaming his lungs out.

"WHAT!" I jumped out of bed. I looked over at Kurt's bed. Oh that's right. He didn't live with me anymore.

"Snow day!" Wes had a big smile on his face.

"How do you even know that?" I asked him, but as he opened my curtains I saw the big snow flakes fall from the sky. The whole campus was covered. "No way." I said in disbelief.

"Oh I'm so happy. No dealing with stupid teachers! And it's Friday so that means we get a 3 day weekend!" Wes was like a little kid jumping up and down.

"Alright, alright kid." I tried to calm him down.

"I'm going to wake everyone up!" He ran out the door. He was such a freak. But I love him.

I brushed my teeth and went over to Kurt and Bradley's room. I didn't care that I was still in my pajamas. Its not like I was going out.

I went down the hall and knocked on the door. Bradley answered and had a big smile on his face. That wasn't how he usually is.

"Good morning." I said as I smiled back.

"Good morning indeed." He opened the door more, "Come in."

I enter the room and there was Kurt on the couch with a blanket watching a movie. He turned and saw me. A smile exploded on his face as he jumped up and gave me a hug that would have sent me to the ground if I didn't already expect it.

"Hello to you too doll face." I laughed as he hugged me.

"I missed you so much!" He smiled but than turned red. "That sounds silly doesn't it. I mean it was only a couple hours."

"It's okay." I laughed. "I missed you too." I gave him a long but simple kiss. I heard Bradley cough a little. I could tell it made him a little uncomfortable. So I sat with Kurt on their couch and Bradley sat on the love seat.

"So what brings you here?" Kurt asked.

"What I cant come to see my boyfriend?" I asked him.

He smiled and said, "I didn't mean it that way. it's a snow day so I thought you'd be sleeping in."

"Well I would, except Wes woke me up." I shook my head. "What are we going to do with him."

"Hey um, I'm going to go see if we can get out of here at all." Bradley said to Kurt.

"Okay, just text me and I'll be down." Kurt smiled as Bradley left the room.

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Oh nothing, me and Bradley made plans to go shopping." Kurt simply said.

"Oh. Mind if I come?"

Kurt looked awkward. "Um, actually, it was just going to be me and Bradley. We wanted to get some stuff for Christmas. Decorate our room and what not."

I'm happy Kurt's making friends but I felt terrible that he didn't want me there with him. Don't over react Blaine, I'm sure it'll be fine. "Oh well, have fun." I tried to smile.

"Blaine I'm sorry, if I would have known you wanted to hangout I'd be with you but, we made these plans last minute when we woke up and I'm just really sorry."

"Kurt don't worry about. We'll hangout later." I smiled at him. "Besides Christmas is just days away so you need to do all your shopping eventually right?"

"Exactly." Kurt laughed. "But are you sure its okay?"

"Of course." I kissed his forehead.

His phone started to vibrate. He looked at his text message and smiled. "Okay well me and Bradley are going to head out now. I'll be back soon." Kurt got up and put on his coat. "Bye Blaine." He gave me a quick kiss and was out the door.

"Uh, bye Kurt." By the time I said that he was gone. What was going on? I decided not to think to hard about it. It was just to friends going shopping. I hope.

KURTS POV

I felt bad for lying to Blaine, but what he didn't know wont hurt him. It's only going to be for a couple days. Once Christmas comes around, I'll tell him what's up.

"Are you sure you don't want to just tell him?" Bradley asked me.

"No, no it's fine. Blaine will understand." I was driving us to the mall, which was really dangerous with the amount of snow there is.

"Alright whatever you say." Bradley stopped mentioning Blaine.

"Its just if I told Blaine that I was going to be buying him a gift he'll go on about how he doesn't want me to when clearly I should get him something." I explained.

"Well, you better get a great gift." Bradley chuckled.

"I'm getting multiple gifts." I laughed. "He wont know which one to open first."

"You're such a love struck teenage boy." Bradley smiled. I'm glad that he's smiling. After what he's been through, he deserved it. He had a nice smile. Very nice. His bright smile was as white as his pale skin. I thought I was pale, but this kid has me beat. His dirty Blonde hair was swept to the side of his face like feathers, almost covering his bright blue eyes. He kind of reminds me of my self, but of course much more adorable. He needed a friend just as much as I did.

"Yeah I guess I am. But don't worry. You'll be there too some day." I laughed.

Once we were parked, we walked the long way to the mall entrance. Bradley was shivering a lot. I pulled off my scarf and put it around his neck. "There you go."

"Are you sure? I mean I already have one on." Bradley said to me.

"I'm fine Bradley. You're shivering like crazy." He pulled the scarf closer to him and tried to get warmer.

After what felt like forever, we were finally walking through the mall. We went into almost every store and I could find something good enough for Blaine. We decided to separate. I went on the bottom floor and Bradley went on the top.

I walked into a couple different stores and bought little things for Blaine. His favorite cologne. A black scarf with matching gloves. A pair of shoes that he desperately needed. And a very nice jacket. But there had to have been something better.

All of a sudden, I heard music. I looked into a store and a new exactly what do get Blaine.

BRADLEYS POV

Finding something for Kurt was going to be very difficult. He had a lot. Maybe I can get him new comforters for his bed.

I looked over the edge of the top floor and saw Kurt walking into a music store. Probably to get Blaine something. Kurt's so afraid that Blaine won't like anything Kurt gives him. Kurt is one nut job. But it was adorable how much he cared for Blaine. Maybe I'll be able to care about someone like that one day.

I took a deep breath. Oh well. I turned around and saw a very familiar face.

"Oh good lord." I whispered. It was Vince. My heart dropped. I quickly started to walk away. I turned around a little and saw he was following me. I started to run. I ran into a near by store and hide in a mass group of people. What was he doing here, I thought. He's supposed to be locked up.

I peeked around to see if he was there but he wasn't. I relaxed a little bit. Maybe it was my anxiety getting the best of me. Just shake it off Bradley. Than I turned and I saw the perfect gift for Kurt. I smiled to my self, picked it up, and brought it to the register.

"How much is this?"

The guy behind the counter smiled at me with an evil smirk. "Well it just came in today. And we've been having people bid on it all day. And its only 11 AM."

"Listen I really don't have time for this. Just tell me how much." I insisted.

"$1,000." Was all he said.

I pulled out my check book and began to write out a check. The man looked at me shocked.

"Wait your really going to pay that much?" he asked rather confused.

"Of course. That's the price and I'm going to pay for it."

"But that's mad cash. Are you sure you want this?"

"I'm sure the person I'm getting it for wants it."

"Wow," the guy said taking the check and putting the gift into a bag. "This person must be worth it."

"Oh he is." I smiled and walked out of the store.

As I left the shop, I ran into Kurt. He had many bags and a huge box. Almost half his size.

"Whoa need some help?" I offered.

"Yes, please!" he laughed.

I grabbed a couple bags and we left the mall. The car ride back was very loud. We were listening to music and talking really loud over the music about the mall madness.

"I had to tackle a woman to the floor to get your gift." Kurt laughed.

"You got me something?" I asked shocked.

"Of course I did! You're my new best friend and you deserve it. Your like, my other half." He chuckled. But as funny as he made it, it meant so much more to me.

We pulled into the Dalton parking lot and walked up to the door.

"Make sure Blaine is no where to be found." Kurt warned me.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him," a familiar voice came from behind. It was David.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"Blaine went out with Wes to do some…shopping." David laughed at this.

"Well good thing we just got back." Kurt said relieved. David grabbed the big box from Kurt and help us get it all up stairs. Once in our room David left and we had all the bags and boxes on the floor. We flopped onto the couch and exhaled deeply.

"I'm not going shopping for another month!" I said.

"Yeah right! Your going to go shopping in like a week if not less." Kurt laughed.

"Your probably right." I yawned. "Its nap time."

"I agree," Kurt laughed. We both went to our beds and laid down. All of a sudden we heard Blaine's voice.

"_Hey did Kurt get back yet?"_ We heard muffled from behind the door.

We both looked up afraid for him to see all the presents. We hopped out of bed and started shoving everything in the closet. Kurt was in the closet putting stuff away and I kept handing him things. When I picked up the last bag, I ran to give it to Kurt and I tripped making me and Kurt falling into the closet.

KURTS POV

Bradley picked up the last bag and rushed to give it to me. But he started to fall forward, putting himself and me into the closet. We quickly got up and shut the closet door, but than I looked and saw Blaine standing in the door way with a hurt look on his face.

"Oh uh, hey Blaine." I said as causal as I could.

"What brings you here?" Bradley asked out of breath.

"Uhm, Kurt, can I speak to you out side?" Blaine seemed kind of annoyed.

"We can talk in here, I mean, just have a seat and-"

"Kurt." He said cutting me off.

I looked over at Bradley and he had the same oh shit expression as me. I walked out into the hall. No one was around. Uh oh.

BLAINES POV

I turned to Kurt as he shut the door.

"What the hell was that?" I asked furiously.

"Oh, uh, nothing." Kurt said looking around.

"What do you mean nothing? I saw you come out of a closet with another guy! Your hair is all messed up, your out of breath." I couldn't believe what I was about to say. "Kurt are you cheating on me?"

"What!" Kurt looked almost relieved in a way but still upset. "Why would you think that?"

"You know you'd be upset too if you saw me walk out of a closet with another guy and our hair messed up and out of breath!" I exclaimed.

"Well it depends on the guy. Like if it was Wes, that'd be hilarious!" Kurt started to laugh. But I couldn't laugh. He looked at me and grabbed my hand. "Blaine, I promise you that I wasn't, aren't, and will NEVER, cheat on you."

He looked sincere. And I know he wouldn't cheat on me. But I couldn't help but think it was a possibility. "I'm sorry Kurt, I'm just.. I just thought the worst. I mean, you blew me off. You were gone more than half the morning. You were in the closet with Bradley." I let out a slight chuckle.

"Don't worry. I'm all yours." Kurt leaned in and kissed me. I held him close and than let him go. "So," Kurt started to say. "Jealous Blaine." He started to laugh.

"I was not jealous. I was concerned." He looked at me as if I was full of it. Which I was.

"Whatever you say dear." He smiled and than leaned in, "Jealous Blaine kind of turns me on."

"Oh shut-" I started but than realized what he said. "Really?"

"Mmhmm." He smiled and turned to go into his room.

"Whoa whoa whoa wait!" I grabbed his arm. "You can't just say that and than walk away!"

"Oh but I can, Blaine." He winked and walked into his room. That little horn dog.

KURTS POV

As I walked back into my room I saw Bradley sitting on the couch with a worried look on his face. But he didn't seem conscious. He looked like he was staring into space.

"Hey Bradley?" he jumped and looked a little taken back.

"Oh hey," He got up, " How did things with Blaine go?"

"Well he thought I was cheating on him with you." I laughed a little. Bradley had a smile on his face and chuckled.

"Imagine that." He said quietly. "But everything's good now right?"

"Oh yeah definitely." I said. "But I think I need a nap after all of today's excitement."

"And its only 1 in the afternoon." Bradley laughed. But I was half asleep on the couch by the time I heard what he said.

Thank you so much for reading, everyone! I'll be updating as soon as possible.

P.S. - my best friend was the genius behind this chapter. With out her. It would have been stupid.

Thanks again and keep spreading the love ! (: 3

Xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

BRADLEYS POV

Kurt was passed out on the couch for about 2 hours already. I decided to use this time to wrap his present. I took it out of the closet and hid it under my bed. I didn't need for him to see it and ruin the surprise.

_Well he thought I was cheating on him with you._ I couldn't get that out of my head. Not at all. Its like he doubted that fact that it could happen. I shouldn't take it personal. I mean, Kurt loves Blaine. As much as he may not know it, I can see it. And so can everyone else. I need to just relax and not think about it. Kurt and Blaine are happy together. Don't ruin that, Bradley.

I sighed and decided to go see what everyone else was up to. I walked out the door and shut it carefully so I didn't wake up Kurt. As I turned around I saw Blaine.

"Oh gosh, you scared me." I jumped back a little.

"Well I'm not that hideous." Blaine smiled sweetly. "Where are you going?"

"Just thought I'd see what everyone else is up to. Kurt's sleeping." I motioned to the door.

"Oh really? Well I'll just wait for him to wake up, if that's okay with you." Blaine looked hesitant.

"It's fine, go ahead." I laughed at how he asked me if he could see his boyfriend.

"Okay thanks." Blaine laughed and walked inside. Once the door shut I took a deep breath and went to look for David and Wes. Maybe they can entertain me.

I walked to their door and noticed it was wide open. I walked in and stopped dead in my tracks. "Oh my.." I couldn't even finish my sentence. Their room was disgusting. There were clothes everywhere, empty soda cans, pizza boxes, and their beds weren't made. I thought I could have died. I looked over and saw them sitting on the couch playing video games.

"What in the world happened in here?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" David asked while concentrating on the game.

"Your room is a .. is a.." I couldn't even describe it.

"It's clean right?" Wes asked rather confused.

"No, its gross. How do you live this way?" I asked.

"This is clean compared to other days." David laughed.

"Oh wow. I can't imagine this place even more messy." I looked at the love seat. "I'd sit down but it looks like it's sticky."

"Yeah we spilled soda on it like last week." Wes said as if it was the most natural thing.

"Ewe." I looked over at both of them. "I'm just going to leave now."

"You don't know what your missing!" David yelled as I walked out of the room.

I saw a little bench by the window at the end of the hall. Maybe I'll just sit there and read a little. I went back to my room to get a book. And when I opened the door, I saw Kurt and Blaine full on making out.

"Oh gosh, I'm uh, so sorry." I tried to not look as I went to my night stand to get my book. I couldn't help but notice how into it they were. They didn't even notice I was there. All of a sudden I got a huge knot in my stomach. Whoa what is that about. I just feel awkward that's all. I grabbed my book and ran out the room.

Once the door was shut I took a deep breath and went to sit down on the seat by the window. Wes saw me walk past their room and came out. "Hey Bradley can you-" But once he saw me, he smiled and said, "Why are you so red?"

"Oh uh, no reason." I tried to lose eye contact with him.

"Oh there is a reason," He came over and sat by me. "Who's the guy?"

"Wesley I have no idea of what your talking about." I said as I flipped my book open.

"I know when someone has a crush. I've dealt with Blaine." Wes laughed.

"Well Blaine and I are completely different." I said.

"Oh whatever just tell me." Wes gave me puppy dog eyes.

"Wes your not going to get far in life if you think using that puppy dog pout will work on everyone."

"But its working on you isn't it?" He smiled.

"Ugh fine." I rolled my eyes. Wes jumped up excited and said, "Okay now spill!"

"Wes your acting like a teenage girl." I laughed.

"Oh stop stalling and tell me." He was getting anxious.

"Well, I walked in on Kurt and Blaine making out." I said as I looked down.

"Whoa that's interesting." Wes laughed. "What, do you have a crush on Blaine or something?"

"Oh heavens no. He's like an older brother to me."

"So you like Kurt?" Wes asked.

"What? No, of course not don't be ridiculous." I felt my face heat up.

"What's ridiculous?" David came out of the room.

"Nothing, just nothing. Go away." I said.

"Bradley likes Kurt." Wes smiled.

"Awe that's so cute." David pinched my cheek.

"Knock it off." I slapped his hand away.

"You know, red's a good color on Bradley." Wes laughed.

"I hate you both." I got up and walked down the hall.

"Are you sure you want to go in there and get jealous again?" Wes asked.

I stopped dead in my tracks. "I was not jealous. I was caught off guard."

"Yeah okay," Wes laughed.

Just than Blaine walked out of the room. We all got quiet.

Blaine just looked at us with a confused look. "Uh party in the hall way?" he laughed.

"Yeah and you had a party on Kurt's bed." Wes whispered.

"What was that?" Blaine asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just telling David and Wes that they need to make their beds." I laughed nervously.

"Oh, alright." Blaine didn't seem to by it. "You guys should listen to Bradley. Your rooms a mess."

"And your hairs a mess." David chuckled.

"Yeah.." Blaine had a confused look on his face as he walked into his room.

I smacked both David and Wes. "What's wrong with you guys?"

"Whoa calm down there young one." David laughed.

"We're just messing around." Wes patted my back.

"Of course you were." I said as I walked to my door. I walked inside and saw that Kurt wasn't in his bed. I looked into the bathroom and he was in there fixing his hair.

He notice I was in the room. "Oh hey Bradley." he sounded cheerful.

"Hello." I sat on my bed.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you in hours." Kurt said very oblivious.

Well I saw you just 10 minutes ago sucking face with your boyfriend, I thought to myself. But all I said was. "I was hanging out with David and Wes."

"That must have been fun. Do you want to watch a movie or something. There are good Christmas movies on all day." Kurt asked excited. As much as I wanted to say 'no go find your boyfriend', I just couldn't pass down an opportunity to sit close with Kurt.

"Sure, sounds good." I smiled and sat with him on the couch. Your not jealous Bradley. You do not have a crush on Kurt.

KURTS POV

Bradley came over to the couch and sat next to me. There was a big space between us though. Hmm, he sat close to me last night, why couldn't he now? Oh well. It got cold in the room. Really cold.

"Hey I'm going to get a blanket." I said to Bradley

He just nodded and kept looking at the screen. I got up and picked up the soft blanket on my bed. I sat back down and put the blanket over my self. I notice Bradley shivering.

"Hey Bradley you can have some too you know?" I laughed a little.

"Uh, no I'm good." he sounded awkward.

"Your shaking like crazy, come here." I pulled him close to me. He helped me a little by sliding closer to me. I put the blanket on him. "There that's better right?"

"Yeah," He said quietly and smiled a little.

As the movie went on I noticed he kept getting closer to me. Sooner or later he had his head resting on my shoulder. His small body was cuddled up to me. He was adorable. His eyes were getting heavy like he was about to fall asleep. Once the movie was over, I looked over at him. His eyes where half way shut.

"Hey Bradley?" I asked him. "Movies over."

"Oh?" He quickly jumped to the other side of the couch. "I'm so sorry. I uh, I didn't notice how close I was too you."

I laughed, "It's quite alright. I don't mind. It kept me warmer actually." I saw him smile.

"Oh alright." He looked away.

"Want to go get some dinner?" I asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great." His smile brightened.

"Okay good," I laughed. "I'll call Blaine, David, and Wes and see if they want to come."

I saw his smile kind of fade. "Oh, yeah. Good idea." He got up and walked towards his dresser. "I'm just going to hop into the shower." he grabbed a towel and went into the bathroom.

I picked up my phone and called Blaine.

He picked up on the 2nd ring. "Hey baby, what's up?" he was so cute.

"Well, Bradley and I made dinner plans, would you like to come?"

"Yeah for sure!" he sounded excited."Okay, call David and Wes and see if they would like to come." I suggested.

"Will do, what time are we leaving?"

I looked over at the clock. It was about 5:45. "How about we leave at 7?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Blaine laughed. "See you than."

"Bye-bye." I smiled and hung up the phone.

BLAINES POV

I called Wes and asked them if they'd like to go. They said yes. Everything was planned. Now all I have to do is get ready. I jumped into the shower and than got dressed.

Hmm what's Kurt worthy, I thought. Nothing. That was the answer. My wardrobe isn't liked by Kurt, but if I'm comfortable in what I wear, than he's okay with it.

I pulled out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white tee shirt. I can only imagine the look on Kurt's face when he see's me. I laughed to my self at the thought.

I let my hair go curly. I know how much Kurt likes it. God I love that boy.

Whoa Blaine. Did you just say that? I looked at my self in the mirror and decided that this was as good as it's going to get. I still had about an hour to spare. I need to start taking my time.

I walked over to David and Wes' room. Wes was playing video games and David was in a towel picking something to wear.

"Hey guys," I walked in and sat on Wes' bed.

"Sup, brah," Wes said hypnotized into the video game.

"Just making sure you guys are getting ready. And did you just call me, 'brah'?" I asked laughing.

"He's trying this surfer talk. Its not working." David said.

"Yeah I can tell." I said.

David went into the bath room to get dressed. What seemed like seconds later he was out. He was wearing jeans and a tee shirt.

"Way to copy my look David." I joked with him.

"It's definitely not even the same." He stated. "Your wearing skinny jeans, I'm wearing regular jeans that don't suffocate my junk. Your wearing a white tee shirt. Mines sort of an off white."

"Oh shush it's the same and you know it." I laughed. I looked over at Wes and David and said, "I think I'm going to tell Kurt I love him."

They both stopped what they were doing and stared at me. David was just shocked, at a loss of words. Wes dropped his controller and crawled over towards me.

"Dude what? Are you sure?" his face had worry on it.

"Yeah I mean, I was thinking about it before and well, yeah."

"You guys have been dating for like 2 days though," David said.

"Yeah but I've known him for months now and I just, I feel like I do." they weren't being so supportive.

"Dude take our advice, wait a little longer." Wes said.

"Alright, whatever." As much as I wanted to say they're wrong, I know they're right. I need to wait longer. "Wes you better shower and get ready."

Wes looked at me and laughed, "Blaine relax, I'll be ready by 7."

I looked at him. "No you wont, its 6:25, get in that shower."

"You would like that wouldn't you." Wes winked at me.

"Wes your not that attractive." David laughed.

"I'm sexy as hell, your all just jealous." Wes stomped off into the bathroom. In about 10 minutes later, he walked out and went over to his dresser. He pulled out jeans and a white tee shirt.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said.

"What? Now we can all match!" Wes laughed and David joined him.

"I'm going to kill you both." I shook my head.

"Nah you love us." David said.

"Yeah, yeah." I laughed, but I could get the whole 'I love you' thing out of my head.


	6. Chapter 6

BRADLEYS POV

Waiting for Kurt to get ready was like watching ice melt. He took a good amount of time just on his hair. While he was showering I got dressed. I pulled out a pair of tight fitted jeans, a baby blue tee shirt, and to top it off I'll wear my bright white scarf with my black pea coat. I looked good. For once. I slipped on my boots and went to the mirror by my bed. I started to brush my hair a little bit.

I know what's going on. I'm trying to impress. I need to stop. Kurt's taken. And he's my best friend. This is ridiculous.

I heard the bathroom door open and Kurt walked out. "Whoa." was all I could say. He looked amazing. He had on his skinny jeans, a white button up shirt with a blue vest over it with a black tie. He looked great.

"Oh hey look we match." Kurt laughed at our matching.

"Yeah, look at that." I smiled, "Oh do you want me to change or something?"

"No, its fine. Its kind of cute if you think about it." he looked at the time. "Oh wow it's already 6:55."

"Yeah we better get going." I said not that excited.

We walked out of the room and David, Wes, and Blaine were already in the hall way. They were all matching.

"What in the world are you guys wearing?" Kurt laughed.

"We're matching!" Wes said happily.

"I can see that." Kurt said pointing to all three of them.

"You look great," Blaine went over to Kurt and kissed him. I felt like I was going to puke.

David and Wes noticed. They smiled at me and shook their heads. 'Stop it,' I mouthed to them.

"So, hey! Where are we going to go?" David broke the ice. Thank goodness.

"I was thinking that new Italian place." Kurt suggested.

"Sounds good, anyone disagree?" Blaine asked. No one said anything. "Well than lets go. We'll take my car."

Well now my chance at sitting with Kurt were shot down. But than Wes screamed, "Shot gun!" And these are the times when I love him.

"Oh come on Wes," Blaine looked annoyed. "Kurt don't listen to him, you can sit up front."

"No, Wes called shot gun, those are the rules." Kurt smiled. "It's honestly not a big deal."

Kurt looked over at me and smiled. It sent my heart on fire. Does he know what he's doing?

"Alright, well lets get going than." Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand, leading him down the hall.

"Your welcome," Wes whispered walking past me.

KURTS POV

"Blaine slow down lets wait for the others!" I laughed as he dragged me to his car. He opened the passenger door and said, "After you my dear."

"Wes is sitting there and you know that." I said.

"Well he took to long. You snooze you lose." Blaine laughed.

"Fine but when he's mad I'm blaming you."

"I'm fine with that." He shut my door for me and hopped into the drivers seat.

It was freezing in his car. "Put on the heat or something." I suggested.

"Oh, I'm getting there." He smiled turning the car on. He looked over at me. "Kurt you really do look amazing tonight."

"Well thank you," I blushed. I could tell. "You look alright."

He laughed, "Just alright?"

"Fine," I gave in, "You look very sexy."

"Oh you think so?" he raised one eye brow.

"I know so." I winked.

He pulled me in and kissed me softly. Than we kissed harder and longer. But once we hear the car door open we jumped back. This is going to need some getting used to.

"What the hell? I said shot gun!" Wes screamed as he got into the back seat with David and Bradley.

"Well you took your dear old time getting here." Blaine stuck his tongue out.

"Wow assho-"

"WESLEY YOUR LANGUAGE!" Bradley screamed.

David and I laughed hysterically.

"Alright settle down." Blaine laughed a little. "I'm driving. So knock it off your I'll kick you out."

BLAINES POV

I held Kurt's hand the whole ride to the restaurant. He kept looking at me and smiling. I love it. I did the same to him, which made him blush. He's amazing.

"Okay we're here." I said as I parked.

Everyone got out of the car and headed inside. It was still snowing. Not as bad. But still snowing.

There was a 20 minute wait. Which wasn't too bad. We thought it'd be longer. Kurt and I held hands and sat on a bench out side the restaurant.

"So you and Bradley are getting close?" I asked.

"Very." Kurt laughed. "It's amazing how similar we are. He kind of reminds me of my self in a way."

"Well it's good that your both making friends." I tried to sound happy for him.

"Blaine are you seriously still jealous?" Kurt asked me.

"No, just. I don't know. I'm getting a feeling that Bradley might think this friendship could be more. He's always staring at you."

"Oh your being ridiculous." Kurt said in defense.

"Well its true. I mean. He's dealt with a lot, and I just think he might develop some feelings for you that you can't give back. Bradley's not to sane in the head right now."

"Blaine, now your being mean. You of all people should know how he feels. I mean you are the one who saved him." Kurt looked at me hard.

"Wait he told you about that?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, he did. The first night we roomed together. And he trusts me. He needs me just as much as I need him." Kurt crossed his arms. "And who's to say I can't show feelings back?"

"Kurt are you serious? I thought that we.. I thought that you.. I.."

"Blaine spit it out." Kurt sounded annoyed. Just do it Blaine, I thought.

"Kurt I love you." Blaine you're an idiot.

Kurt looked taken back. Unsure of what to say.

"You, what?" He asked with fear in his voice.

"I know it hasn't been long. But I really feel like I do." I grabbed his hand. "All I want to do is be with you. When I see you my heart skips a beat. When I hear you, it gives me ease to know your there. Kurt I'm sorry this whole fight happened. But I really do care for you and I just.." I stopped and notice Kurt was staring at me with his mouth open trying to find words.

"Your tables ready!" one of the waitress' called out to us.

"Kurt? Say something." I begged him.

"Let's continue this later. Please. In private." Kurt said very monotone. He got up and went inside.

You messed up Blaine. You really did.

I walked inside and saw everyone walking towards a table in the back. There was a seat open next to Kurt. "Mind if I sit here?" I asked him.

"Not at all." he smiled. It was forced. I could tell.

The whole evening was awful. Kurt barely looked at me. David and Wes even noticed.

"Hey Blaine come with me to the bathroom real quick?" David asked me.

"Sure." I got up.

"You too, Wes." David nudged him.

"But I'm eating." He said with a mouthful of food. David gave him a look of worry and Wes got up. We entered the bathroom. Thank God no one was in here.

"What the hell is going on?" David asked.

"Yeah I could cut the tension in that room with a butter knife." Wes said.

"Well, Kurt and I were talking about how Bradley seems to be a little to close to Kurt and than it turned into a fight and I .. I told him that.." I looked up at both of them.

"You told him what?" Wes asked.

"I told him that I love him."

"Blaine! Didn't we talk about this?" David said annoyed.

"Why did you say that?" Wes asked.

"I don't know I just felt like. I needed too." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Well whatever's going on, work it out. Soon." David warned me.

We left the bathroom and sat back at the table. Kurt awkwardly looked up at me before I sat down. He smiled and said, "Welcome back."

"Thanks," I smiled back. What happened when I was gone? I decided not to think about it. I'll take whatever happiness Kurt has.

He grabbed my hand under the table and mouthed, "I'm sorry." with a little pout.

"It's okay." I mouthed back and squeezed his hand.

"So would anyone like dessert?" asked the waitress.

"Yes, you to go." Wes winked.

"Uh, yeah something on the menu," she said back bitterly.

"Well never mind than." Wes said.

"I'll have some coffee please?" David said.

"And I'll have a cannoli." Bradley said.

"Oh that sounds good! Same." Wes said.

"And what about you sweet cheeks?" She looked over at me.

"I'm good. What about you darling?" I asked Kurt.

"Oh uh no I'm good." Kurt blushed a little.

The waitress looked annoyed and walked away. We all started to laugh.

"That was great." David said.

"Hey how come she came onto you but not to me?" Wes seemed offended.

"Because he's just so dreamy." David laughed.

"Okay enough." I laughed. I took out my wallet and placed a 50 dollar bill on the table. "Here's for both me and Kurt. We're going to step out."

"Oh yeah, you better go warm the car up." Wes winked.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed Kurt's hand. It was silence until we reached the car.

"So am I forgiven?" I asked.

"It's my fault. I defended Bradley because I know he wouldn't be able to do it for himself. I would want someone to do the same for me." Kurt sighed.

"It's understandable. I shouldn't have said anything." I said guilty.

"I do too." Kurt said looking at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I love you too." Kurt smiled slightly.

"Really?" I was shocked. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured because I said it."

"No I always felt like I did. But I never knew what real love was. So I wasn't sure. But I know I do love you."

I pulled him close to me. "I'm glad you do." I looked into his eyes. I leaned in and kissed him very deeply. He put his arms around my neck and began to put his tongue into my mouth. I put my hands on his waist. And pulled him closer.

"Damn!" I heard Wes say. Kurt pulled away embarrassed. I just laughed. I had no problem that Wes interrupted. Nothing can bring me down tonight.

BRADLEYS POV

The car ride was awkward. For me at least. Blaine and Kurt had declared their love for each other. Great. Thank goodness the car ride wasn't too long. We were back with in 10 minutes.

"What time is it?" David asked as we were walking up to our rooms.

"About 10:30." I said.

"Whoa, we just made it." Wes said.

"Night everyone," I said as I unlocked my door.

I heard Wes and David say goodnight and than Blaine and Kurt were saying their goodbyes by the time I shut the door.

Ugh too much for tonight. I took off my coat and shoes. I turned on the speakers to my Ipod. Time warp from The Rocky Horror Picture Show came on. I laughed as I pictured the actors in the movie dancing.

I heard the door open and close real quick. Kurt walked in with a smile on his face.

"Have fun tonight?" He walked over towards me.

"A little bit." I tried to smile.

"Time warp?" He laughed. "I guess you're a fan."

"Just a little bit." I chuckled. I knew the next song that came on. "Hey are you familiar with some of the songs?"

"Yeah I little bit. We were going to do the show for our musical in my old school."

"Well can you help me out with something?" I asked.

"Sure what is it?" Kurt asked.

"Well, for my singing lessons, my coach wants me to do one of the songs. And I wanted to know if you can help me practice."

"Of course!" Kurt smiled big.

"Okay." I smiled and turned on the song.

"_I was feeling done in, couldn't win, I'd only ever kissed before." _I began and saw Kurt was smiling at my choice.

"_You mean she? Uh huh." _He added.

"_I thought there's no use getting, into heavy petting, it only leads to trouble, and seat wetting." _I walked over to him and pulled his tie.

"_Now all I want to know, is how to go," _I placed a my free hand on his cheek._ "I've tasted blood and I want more." _I looked into his eyes with a grin on my face.

"_More, more, more!" _He pulled me in.

"_I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance,"_ I pushed away going behind him._ "I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance."_ I leaned on his back slowing moving down and taking off his vest.

"_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me! I wanna be dirty." _I danced with him._ Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night!" _I pushed him onto my bed.

"_Then if anything shows, while you pose," _I got on top of him._ "I'll oil you up, and rub you down," _I rubbed my hands down his chest.

"_Down, down, down!" _He sang along with a smirk.

"_And that's just one small fraction, of the main attraction," _I got up. _"I need a friendly hand, and I need action."_ I pulled him up and than took his tie off.

"_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me," _I ran my hand down his sides. _"I wanna be dirty, thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night!" _I walked away.

"_Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me," _He sang and grabbed my hand making me dance._ I wanna be dirty, thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night!" _

"_Oh, touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me, I wanna be dirty," _I put my arms around his neck._ "Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me, creature of the night! _He lifted me up so my legs were wrapped around him.

"_Creature of the night!" _He sang.

"_Creature of the night!" _I sang.

"_Creature of the night." _He looked down at my lips.

"_Creature of the night."_ I looked at him hard.

"_Creature of the night."_ he put my down on his bed.

"_Creature of the night." _I pulled him on top of me.

"_Creature of the night." _He got on top and was inches away from my face.

"_Creature of the night!" _I finished. We were both smiling. But than his faded away. He leaned down a little and closed his eyes.

Bradley do something. Quick. You don't want him to regret this.


	7. Chapter 7

KURTS POV

I leaned down and closed my eyes, just inches away from Bradley's lips.

"Kurt I-" before he finished his sentence, our lips were touching. He seemed lost for a moment. But than he kissed me back. My hands lingered all over him. He rolled us over so he was on top. Kissing him feels like the most natural thing. His lips where so small and soft. My fingers got lost in his hair as I pulled him closer.

Bradley all of a sudden jumped up and had tears in his eyes. And suddenly, I realized what had happened.

"Oh my..Blaine's going to kill me." He stated whipping tears away.

I got up and stood by him. "No, it's going to be fine. It's my fault." I held him close to calm him down.

"Kurt he's going to hate me forever, he's going to get mad at you, and its all my fault." Bradley was sobbing by this point.

"Shhh, Bradley relax please." I rubbed his back soothingly.

"How can you be so calm right now?" He asked.

"Because both of us freaking out would be terrible." I just to laugh a little. "But why are you so upset?"

Bradley looked up and opened his mouth to talk but than shut it.

"Bradley you can tell me." I reassured him.

"It's just, its not a good way to repay Blaine after what he did for me." He looked away.

"I know that's not the real reason." I lifted his chin. "Listen, you can tell me, I won't judge you."

His eyes filled with more tears. He made his way out of my arms and sat on the couch. I followed him and sat by him.

"Bradley, running from whatever it is won't help." I said in a caring voice.

"It's a mixture of two things." He said quietly.

"Go ahead tell me." I encouraged him.

"Well, one thing is, I know how much Blaine loves you. And if he found out, which he will, I have a feeling it'll spread around, and eventually someone will hurt me for it." a tear fell down his face.

"Don't worry," I said wiping away the tear. "I won't let that happen."

He let out a small laugh.

"And the other thing?" I asked curiously.

"Well, I lied." he bit his lip.

"About what?" I asked kind of nervous.

"About the song. I didn't really need to practice it." He looked up, "I mean I did, but I didn't need a partner to help. It's a solo that I'm doing by my self. I didn't need you to help."

"And that's all?" I said with a smile. "It's alright, Bradley."

"No it's really not." He sounded as if he was going to cry again.

"What else is it?" I was starting to get concerned.

"I only asked you to practice with me, because I knew there would be a lot of..touching.." he laughed to himself a bit, "And I wanted to be close to you."

"You could have just asked, Bradley." I smiled at him.

"No I couldn't have. I know what Blaine says about me. He knows. And so do David and Wes. But that fact you don't even acknowledge it, hurts." He started to cry.

"Bradley what are you talking about?" now I'm genially confused.

"Kurt I like you." he said between tears.

"Oh." was all I managed to say. Quick Kurt say something else. "I'm flattered. Really. Bradley you really are adorable. And I love how much we have in common."

"But your not interested." He said quietly.

"Right now no. I have Blaine. And he's everything I've ever wanted." I saw the pain on his face as more tears came out. "But," I lifted his chin up and wiped away tears, "I do mean what I said in the car, you really are like my other half. Your important to me Bradley."

He smiled a little, "Kurt you have no idea how much that means to me."

"I'm pretty sure I do. And hey if I'm single in the future and your still interested, we'll go out on a date." I smiled and he laughed.

"I'll hold you up on that." He smiled and gave me a hug. I hugged him back tightly.

"Your something special, Bradley..uh.." I pulled away. "I know I'm kind of ruining the moment, but what in heavens is your last name?"

He let out a big laugh, "It's O'Connor. And if you wanted to added middle names it's James." he smiled and blushed.

"Okay," I laughed. "Bradley James O'Connor, your something special."

"Coming from you that means a lot." He hugged me. I smiled and held him close. But than I saw the time. 11:25.

"It's getting late. You should go get ready for bed." I suggested.

"Yeah your right." He got up. "What about you?"

"I need to talk to Blaine." I got up and saw the terror on Bradley's face. "Don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Please wait for tomorrow. For my sake." he begged. I could deny him of that.

"Sure. No problem." I smiled.

We got ready for bed. Once I was laying down I realized how tired I was. I was out in no time.

BLAINES POV

I woke up in a fairly good mood. Jumped into the shower and than got dressed. It's Saturday and I'm spending it with my boy.

I went across the hall and knocked on Kurt's door. Kurt answered right away.

"Good morning sunshine." I laughed as I saw a very sleepy Kurt stand there. He was still in his pajamas and his hair was a mess.

"Oh shush." he smiled.

"No can do, because if I did, I wouldn't be able to tell my boyfriend about the amazing day I have planned for us." I smiled brightly. But I noticed something was off with Kurt.

"I uh, need to talk to you." He stepped out side and shut the door.

"Sure what about?" I asked concerned.

"Well, last night I was helping Bradley with some song he had to rehearse, and well. Something happened." he looked nervous.

I felt my stomach drop. "What happened?"

"We were singing a song from The Rocky Horror Picture Show and-"

"What song?" I asked cutting him off. I knew how inappropriate that musical was.

"Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me." Kurt looked away.

"Your kidding right?" I tried to laugh, but it came off bitter. "What happened Kurt?"

He looked worried, which made me scared. "Kurt tell me right now what happened?"

"I kissed Bradley." I bit his lip and held in tears.

I couldn't even begin to describe how mad I was. I felt like someone had ripped out my heart and stomped on it. I felt betrayed. Lied to.

"Where is he?" I asked annoyed.

"Blaine relax." Kurt put his hand on my shoulder.

"No I won't, now where is that little shit?" my voice got louder. David and Wes peeked out of their door. Good thing most of the guys had gone home this weekend. The others were either out or busy doing something else.

"Blaine knock it off. It's not Bradley's fault, it's mine." Kurt screamed at me. But that didn't do much. I got around him and slammed the door open. I saw Bradley sitting on his bed. He looked like a deer caught in head lights. I made my way over to him, but than Kurt got in my way.

"Get out of the way Kurt." I warned him.

"Blaine stop this isn't like you!" Kurt screamed in my face.

I guess David and Wes heard the yelling. They came in and asked what was going on.

"I'm about to teach that kid a lesson." I said trying to get past Kurt.

"Whoa Blaine calm down!" Wes came over and pulled me back.

Bradley was sitting on his bed not sure of what to do. Kurt was still standing in front of me.

"David get Bradley out of here now." Kurt said to David.

David walked over to Bradley and helped him up. Once they were out of the room all I did was focus on Kurt.

I relaxed a little bit.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked worried.

"Yeah, I just need to calm down." I said.

"Listen Blaine can we just talk-" Kurt began but I cut him off.

"There's nothing to talk about. At least not now." I said as I left the room. I heard Wes say to Kurt, "Don't worry give him time, he'll come around."

Yeah, good old Blaine. Always a forgiver. But maybe not this time. This time, I was pushed to far.


	8. Chapter 8

KURTS POV

I feel terrible. I didn't blame Blaine for not wanting to talk to me. Its only been about an hour. I was in Wes and David's room comforting Bradley.

"It's okay, calm down." I patted his back.

"I feel like a home wrecker." He sobbed.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Bradley your not a home wrecker."

He laughed between tears. "Don't make me laugh I don't deserve it."

"Oh shush," I smiled.

"Oh my God, Kurt can you please come here." David said standing at his door.

"I'll be right back." I said to Bradley as I left the room. "What's going on?"

"Just listen by the door." David said.

I went up to Blaine's door and peaked it. He was laying on his bed listening to his Ipod. Wes was sitting on the chair next to him.

"Hey Blaine want to talk to Kurt?"

"No, he can't see me like this." Blaine sobbed.

"Blaine don't be ridiculous." Wes said.

"I don't want to talk to him right now. He broke my heart." He started to obnoxiously sing Here with out you. "I'm here with out you baby! But your still on my lonely mind! I like about you baby! And I dream about you all the time!"

"It's been like an hour Blaine!" Wes screamed.

"I KNOW! It's been so long. I miss him." He sniffled.

"Want me to go get him?" Wes asked.

"Never. He's a mean mean man." He lifted his shirt and pulled at the little fat he had. "Look at this. I'm HUGE! He'll never take me back."

"Yeah Blaine, your huge." Wes rolled his eyes. "Oh look we have company." Wes waved over for me to come in.

"Hey Blaine," I said softly as I walked in. "Can we talk?"

"NO," he sounded like a stubborn little kid.

"Well, how about I talk and you listen." I suggested.

"Okay." He said slowly.

"I'm sorry this happened. I would never intentionally cheat on you. I got caught up in the moment. I know that's no excuse but, it's what happened. And I truly apologize." I stopped to look over at him.

He lifted his head slightly. "Go on."

"I love you, Blaine. A lot. And I can't help but feel absolutely terrible that your this.." I couldn't think of a word.

Than he said, "Depressed?"

"Well I think that's exaggerating a bit much but sure."

He got up and looked at me. "I guess.. I was at a fault too."

I smiled at him and said, "Blaine, you were about to kill Bradley."

"Yeah I know but it's just because I know he liked you and it bothers me and just.. I guess I was.." I looked at him eager to hear him admit he's jealous.

"You were?" I smiled bigger.

"I guess you can say I was.. Just a tad.. Jealous." He looked away crossing his arms.

"Well, like I said, jealous Blaine turns me on." I winked at him than laughed.

"Well why don't you come over here and prove it." He smirked.

"Depends, are we still fighting?" I asked.

"Not at all." Blaine smiled.

"Good, I'm glad out first fight didn't last long." I said smiling.

"Me too," Blaine smiled but than said, "Now get over here horn dog."

I laughed and sat next to him. I gave him a long and meaningful kiss. But than pulled away. "There's one thing I need for you to do though."

"Sure what is it?" he asked.

"Apologize to Bradley for scaring him."

"Ugh fine." He laughed, "Bring him in."

BLAINES POV

Kurt ran out of the room to get Bradley. I got out from under my blankets and sat up straight. Bradley walked in unsure of what to expect.

"I'll leave you too alone, and remember. Be nice." Kurt warned as he shut the door.

Bradley looked scared out of his mind.

"Hey Bradley." I waved over to him.

"Uh, hi, Blaine." He looked nervous.

"Listen I'm not going to hurt you." I tried to laugh a little.

"I'm so sorry for what happened Blaine! I really didn't mean for it to happen!" Bradley began to apologize like crazy.

"Bradley relax. I'm not mad at you." I smiled over at the scared boy.

"Your not?" He asked confused.

"No not at all. I should be the one apologizing for almost giving you a heart attack." I laughed.

"It's fine really." Bradley said looking at the floor.

"No its not, I shouldn't have overreacted." I patted the seat next to me. "Come here."

He slowly walked over and sat next to me.

"It's just that I like Kurt so much that anyone who got close to him was a threat. I couldn't lose him." I explained to Bradley.

"Yeah, I get it. I would see why you wouldn't want him getting taken away. Kurt's an amazing guy." Bradley was a sweet kid. I felt bad for all the things he's been through. I didn't need to make it worse.

"Well, lets just say, this never happened. And I'll try to be fine with you and Kurt's closeness. Just no more making out with my man." I messed with him.

"It's a deal." He smiled.

"Come here." I opened my arms to give him a hug. He returned it, thank goodness.

We pulled away and sat in silence. Than Bradley saw the photo I have of me and Kurt.

"Oh this is so cute," he said reaching over my lap. But than something pulled on my zipper. Uh oh.

"What just happened?" I asked nervously.

"My bracelet got caught on your zipper." Bradley started to tug a little. But it would budge.

"Okay here uh lets see." I thought for a second. "Okay I'll lean back so you can see the zipped better and you go on the floor to see if you can yank it off."

"Alright sounds good." Bradley said as he did as he was told.

Nothing was working. It was stuck bad.

"Ugh, Bradley hurry!" I said.

"I'm trying but it's too hard!" He was getting impatient.

"Come on haven't you done this to your self before?" I asked him.

"Yeah but only a couple times." Bradley answer. "Oh wait almost there."

"Ugh come on, hurry!" I was no the impatient one. "Pull harder!"

"I'm trying!" Bradley said.

All of a sudden the door open. Kurt, David, and Wes walked it.

"Whoa it's good you guys made up but this is ridiculous!" Wes screamed.

"Oh no, it's not what it looks like." I sat up.

"Yeah my bracelet got caught on his zipper." Bradley said.

"That still doesn't sound right guys." David laughed.

"What? No! Nothing happened!" I defended both me and Bradley.

"I don't know Blaine. The evidence matches up." Kurt shrugged his shoulders.

"Ah ha! Got it." Bradley pulled away. "I saw the picture he has of you two and I reached over to see it. But my bracelet got stuck and we've been trying to unhook them."

I nodded smiling supporting his story. All three of them looked like they were in deep thought.

Than Kurt said, "Eh I don't buy this story."

"Yeah me either." David said.

"Ditto, lets go have a threesome." Wes suggested.

"Sure lets go!" Kurt laughed and all three walk out of the room.

"What just happened?" Bradley asked.

"I think my boyfriend just left me for my two straight best friends." I laughed.

"NEVER!" Kurt ran in and jumped on me.

"I knew you'd come crawling back to me." I hugged him laughing.

"Yeah David was a bit of a disappointment and Wes, well, his face explains it all." Kurt smiled.

"Whoa not cool I'm hot!" Wes exclaimed.

"Sure you are, now everything leave us alone. It's fun time for Blaine and Kurt." I smirked at my boyfriend.

"Whoa alright." Wes laughed and he, David, and Bradley left the room.

"What fun did you have in mind?" Kurt asked smiling at me.

"Oh I think you know." I winked and pulled him down on my bed with me.


	9. Chapter 9

BRADLEYS POV

I was so glad that was over. I never expected for me to be in this situation. Good thing that it's never going to happen again. I gotta fall for guys for are single.

It was about 5 when Kurt came back. "Hey gone long enough?" I smiled.

"Yeah, Blaine and I were, studying." Kurt chuckled.

"Mhm, I'm sure." I laughed. "Hey wanna go down to the cafeteria and get some food?"

"Oh yeah sure." Kurt agreed.

We were walking out of our room when Blaine walked out.

"Oh hey guys." He said, "Long time no see, Kurt." He laughed.

"Hey, we're getting some food, wanna come?" I asked him.

"Yeah sure that sounds great." he seemed shocked I was inviting him.

All of us were walking down the hall with many people walking past us.

"Hey I'll just run in real quick and get us a table." I suggested.

"Okay, we'll meet you in there." Blaine said.

KURTS POV

"Get us a good table!" I shouted over to him.

I laughed at his reaction. He rolled his eyes and waved me away in a 'yeah yeah' fashion. I quickly turned and saw a familiar face. And he saw mine.

"Oh my gosh Sam!" I ran up to him.

"Hey Kurt!" he gave me a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused.

"Well I'm transferring here." he smiled simply.

"Why? I thought you were like a superstar in McKinley." I laughed.

"Well something happened. And uh, yeah it's a long story." He seemed awkward.

"Oh Sam I have time," I egged him on.

"Well, people found something out about me. And well. They weren't too please with me." he scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh could you be more specific?" I asked.

"Basically the same reason as you."

"You were getting picked on?" I asked him shocked.

"No, not that..well yeah but, that's only half of it." I must of looked confused because he sighed. "Kurt you came here because you were bullied for what reason?"

"Because I'm-" I stopped. "Oh! Your .. Your gay?" I smiled.

"Yeah." He smiled. "Guess you were right when I met you."

"I knew it. You had to be gay." I laughed. "Well when do you start?"

"I need to find someone who will room with me. And once I do, than I can start moving in today." Sam seemed doubtful.

"Oh I know! My boyfriend needs a roommate!" I said excitedly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Sam asked worried.

"Sam don't be silly, he'd love to have the company." I walked with him over to Blaine. "Hey Blaine, this is a friend from my old school, Sam, this is Blaine."

"Oh your that kid from Sectionals. Nice to officially meet you," Sam extended a hand.

"Yeah you too." Blaine laughed taking his hand.

"Sam's transferring over and he needs a roommate. So I thought you too could room together." I suggested.

"If it's a problem, dude I understand." Sam said.

"No it's cool with me." Blaine smiled at me. "Any friend of Kurt's is a friend of mine."

"Oh gees, speaking of friends, I forgot Bradley's waiting for us." I remembered as I ran into the cafeteria with Blaine and Sam following.

I looked around and noticed that I couldn't find Bradley. But I noticed on a table was his stuff. "Over here." I lead the way to the table.

We all sat down. "I guess Bradley couldn't wait much longer." Blaine laughed.

"Who's Bradley?" Sam asked.

"Oh you'll love him! He's kind of like me, but shy." I said. "Oh here he comes."

"You guys took way to long so I-" Bradley stopped mid sentence and stared at Sam. He looked down at his gold converse's and than back at his face. "Rocky?" He said in awe.

"What? No I'm Sam." He extended his hand again.

"Oh no, sorry, you just look a lot like Rocky from the Rocky Horror Picture Show." Bradley said embarrassed.

"Yeah I kind of see it." Blaine said tilting his head.

"Hmm I hope that's a good thing." Sam smiled.

"I uh..I got to go." Bradley left his food on the table and ran off.

"But you left your stuff!" Blaine screamed.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sam asked confused.

"No, Bradley's just shy. I'm sure that he'll warm up to you in no time." I said.

BRADLEYS POV

Oh my lord. Who was that. _What? No, I'm Sam._ His voice was still in my head on repeat. I can't believe I ran away like a little kid.

I laid on my bed and sighed. I heard the door open. It was just Kurt.

"Hey why did you run off like that?" he asked concerned.

"Who was that guy?" I asked him.

"Oh who the blond? That's my friend Sam." Kurt said. "Why?"

"No reason." I laid back down.

Kurt smiled. "You know, he asked about you."

"Did he?" I sat up eagerly. "I mean, uh, that's interesting."

"Yeah," Kurt laughed. "He thought you ran away because he smells bad."

"He smelt good." I said.

"How could you even know? You ran away after like a minute of talking to him." Kurt said.

"Well, he's..he's very handsome." I smiled.

"And that's what you do when you met a handsome guy? You run away?"

"No, it's just. I don't want to develop a crush on someone I'll never see."

"Sam's transferring here." Kurt smiled.

"What." I said.

"Uh huh." He sat next to me. "And guess what else."

"What?" I asked.

"He's a single gay man." he winked at me.

"So what? He probably wouldn't be interested in me."

"Bradley your adorable. Of course he'd like you."

"You have to say that. You're my best friend." I laughed.

"Whatever. I speak the truth." Kurt got up. "And truthfully, I think you should talk to Sam."

"Yeah sure whatever." this was going to be hard.

SAMS POV

"So his name is Bradley. And he's how old?" I asked.

"Fifteen. He'll be turning 16 in a month." I think it was Wes who said that as he tug into his food.

"Bradley's very careful with who he talks to as well." Blaine said.

"He's very shy. But he's a cool kid. Very mature for his age." David, I think, said.

"He's kind of cute." I thought out loud.

David and Wes looked at each other.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Oh nothing." Wes smiled.

"He's straight isn't he." I sighed.

"Bro, your nuts. He's very gay." David said.

"Do you think I have a chance?" I asked them.

They busted out laughing.

"What? Did I say something funny?" I asked.

"Yeah you did! Bradley would be in heaven if he got a chance with you." Wes said still laughing. "Your like ripped. And tall. And hot if I do say so my self."

"You don't know that for sure." I suggested, "He could hate my personality."

"Are you kidding me! He's friends with us. And we have terrible personalities." David said.

"Hmm, maybe I'll try talking to him than." I got up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Hey were are you going?" Blaine followed me out.

"I figured I would go talk to Bradley." I stated.

"Well when our your parents bringing your things?" He asked me.

"Uh I guess in a couple minutes, why?"

"Well, let's wait for your stuff to get here and than we'll bring it all up. My rooms right across the hall from Kurt and Bradley's room." he smiled. He was very charming.

About 15 minutes past by the time my parents had dropped everything off.

"Okay, now call when ever you can okay? And let me know if anyone gives you a hard time." My mom wouldn't relax.

"Listen, Sam's a big boy. And the principle even said that he'd be fine here." Dad calmed her down a little.

"Okay well, bye sweetie, I love you!" She pulled me into a tight hug.

"I love you too mom."

"See ya Sam, love you," Dad hugged me as well.

"See ya pops." I smiled as they left the school.

"How much did you bring?" Blaine asked confused.

"A lot. My clothes, my weights, my shoes, my bed set, my TV, my-"

"Okay," Blaine said cutting me off. "I get it. You brought a lot." he laughed. "But we have a TV already."

"Yeah I didn't really bring a TV. I just thought of random stuff I could bring." I smiled and lifted a couple boxes and bags.

"I think we're going to need more help." Blaine laughed. He took out his phone and called someone. "Hey David, could you and Wes help me and Sam carry his things up?" there was a pause but than Blaine said, "Okay come to the front door." he hung up his phone.

"David and Wes are helping?" I asked.

"Yeah they can be useful once in a while." Blaine laughed.

"Should I be worried about them breaking something?"

"Nah, they're respectful to other people's belongings. Most of the time." He smiled.

Once everything was up stairs and into Blaine's room, I began to unpack.

"Hey I thought you wanted to talk to Bradley?" Blaine asked.

"Well I saw all the boxes and stuff and decided I better do it now or else it'll never get done." I smiled and put the comforter on my bed.

"Need help?" Kurt walked in.

"That'd be greatly appreciated." I laughed.

In about 30 odd minutes, I was officially moved in. I collapsed on my bed. It felt good to lay down.

"Still going to talk to Bradley?" Kurt tapped my foot.

"I think we both can wait for tomorrow. I'm beat." I yawned.

"Good idea." Kurt yawned.

"Ugh I hate you both!" Blaine said as he yawned.

"Yawns are very contagious." I said.

"Your such a dork." Kurt shook his head. "Bradley will love you."

Kurt left the room and Blaine followed him. Hmm. Bradley will love me?

Hey guys! So I really hope you like this whole Sam thing, if not I'll try to kill him off or something. JUST KIDDING! I thought Bradley deserved someone. And since a lot of people think Sam's gay anyway, it works.

Thanks for the love guys!

Xoxo.


	10. Chapter 10

BLAINES POV

Kurt turned around and noticed I was following out the door.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To follow you around like a little lost puppy." I pouted at him.

He giggled and shook his head. "Oh Blaine your something else."

I walked closer towards him. "Well what ever I am, I hope it's something good."

"You are good Blaine." He smiled at me. "Almost too good at times." He laughed and opened his bedroom door.

"Hey wait up!" I grabbed his hand.

"Blaine it's time to relax. I need to talk to Bradley about stuff anyway." Kurt smiled and gave me a sweet short kiss.

I pulled him closer. "Are you sure it can't wait?" I teased him putting my thumbs in the top of his pants.

He gasped a little and turned bright red. "Blaine knock it off," he laughed nervously. Than he kissed me again and turned to go into his room. "Good night my dear."

"Good night babe." I winked as he shut the door.

I walked back into my room and noticed Sam wasn't laying on his bed anymore. I looked in the bathroom, he wasn't there either. He wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Hey what are you looking for?" I heard a voice say from behind. It sent me in the air about 3 feet. I turned and saw it was Sam.

"Where did you go?" I asked him confused.

"I went to go see what time breakfast and stuff usually is at. I asked David." He replied with a little smile. "Did I scare you Blaine?"

"No, you just, caught me by surprise." I defended.

"Right, sure." Sam laughed and went into the bathroom. I went over to my dresser to change into pajamas. By the time I was done, Sam walked out of the bathroom in just boxers.

"No pants?" I asked laughing.

"Nah, I find them to be annoying at times." He said seriously.

"Whatever you say." I laughed going into the bathroom to brush my teeth. This kid was a nut. I'm going to need to get used to him.

(SORRY SKIPPING SUNDAY. NOTHING REALLY IMPORTANT HAPPENS ON SUNDAYS)

BRADLEYS POV

Waking up Monday morning was always a drag. But I put my best foot forward. I showered, got dressed into my uniform, and did the usual morning ritual.

Kurt was putting his tie on and he asked me, "So what do you think of Sam?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well are you interested?"

"Kurt I barely know him." I laughed.

"So? I barely knew Blaine at first and I was interested." Kurt stated.

"Okay well I'll admit. He's very good looking. But he seems to old anyway." I shook my head.

"Actually he's only 17 so you have a pretty good chance." Kurt smiled.

"Whatever Kurt, I'm not getting my hopes up." I grabbed my bag. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah and so is Blaine, he just texted me." Kurt picked up his stuff as well.

We walked out of our room and there was Blaine. And Sam. I felt my heart skip a beat. His eyes were locked on me.

"Morning beautiful," Blaine pulled Kurt into a kiss.

"Good morning, Bradley." Sam smiled at me.

"Uh, g-good morning." I can't believe I stuttered.

"Hey can I see your schedule?" he asked me as we were following Kurt and Blaine down the hall.

"Uh sure." I handed him my schedule. As he was looking at it I said, "We might not have the same classes."

"Actually we have every class together." He smiled big. Oh gees what a smile.

"Oh, that's..good." I said taking my schedule.

"Yes, now I get to look at that adorable face all day." He placed his hand under my chin. It sent a blush across my face. "You look great in red." He laughed.

"Oh, thank you." I said looking down. "Good thing it's part of our uniform." Bradley your stupid why would you say that, I thought to my self.

"Yeah good thing." Sam laughed.

"I uh, I have to go." I ran ahead of all of them. As I ran away I heard Kurt say, "What did you do to him Sam?" but before I heard Sam's response, I was gone.

KURTS POV

"Sam what did you do to him?" I asked as Bradley ran away.

"Nothing at all! We were talking and than I said something about him being adorable and such, and than he just ran away." Sam explained.

"He's nervous." Blaine smiled.

"What? Why?" Sam asked.

"He seems like he likes you, Sam. And he may not know how to handle it. You probably intimidate him or something." Blaine stated, "Give him a bit of time. Just try to keep talking to him whenever you can."

"Well that will be easy. We have every class together." Sam said.

"Oh I bet he's going to love that." I laughed.

"I hope so. I don't want him to dislike me, at least without getting to know me first." Sam seemed worried.

"Sam relax, if you know how Bradley was, you'd understand why he's like the way he is." I assured him that everything would be fine.

"Well, how about you tell me what he's like?" Sam asked interested.

"I think it'd be better for him to tell you." I said. "But we go this way." I motioned towards the opposite direction. "See you at lunch Sam."

"Yeah see yeah." Sam walked away to his class. To bad class didn't start for another hour. He was such a gullible blonde.

"How long do you think it's going to be until they get together?" Blaine asked me.

"I give it about a month, possibly less. But probably sooner if someone were to meddle." I smirked at my boyfriend and he rolled his eyes.

"Please don't get David and Wes involved. They won't help at all." Blaine begged.

"Oh shush, they're genius' and I'd bet money that they could get them to at least kiss by this weekend." I said laughing.

"Oh it's on. Bradley will hold out. He wouldn't think of doing anything with Sam. He can barely even talk to him." Blaine shook his head, "How much we betting?"

"$20 bucks." I smirked.

"Deal." Blaine extended his hand. I took his hand and we shook on it.

"Your going to lose, just saying." I laughed.

"Lose what?" Wes asked as he and David were walking up to us.

"Oh just the match makers we were looking for." I said excitedly.

"Kurt and I have a bet on Bradley and Sam. Kurt thinks that you guys can get Sam and Bradley to kiss by the weekend." Blaine laughed at my belief.

"It could be arranged." David said, "What does the winner get?"

"Only $20 dollars." Blaine replied.

"Hey whatever, $20 dollars is $20 dollars." Wes said.

"So are you guys willing to help?" I asked eagerly.

They both paused and thought for a moment.

"Sure why not." David smiled.

"I'm up for the challenge." Wes rubbed his hands together.

"Good, lets start planning." I said as we all walked into the cafeteria.

"Well I'm getting breakfast first. Need brain food." Blaine smiled and kissed my forehead as he left the table.

SAMS POV

"I'm sorry Mr. Evans, class doesn't start for another 45 minutes." My first period teacher told me.

"Oh, wow, I'm sorry." I said embarrassed.

"No don't apologize to me, I'm sorry that you showed up to early." She said apologetically.

"I guess I'll come back in 45 minutes." I laughed as I walked out of the room. I noticed Bradley at the end of the hall at a locker.

I walked over to him and put my hands over his eyes. "Guess who?"

He seemed to be at ease and than once he turned around and saw me his eyes went big. "Oh, uh, hi." He said very awkwardly.

"Turns out I was 45 minutes late for class." I laughed, "So want to get some breakfast?"

He seemed hesitant. "I uh, I sort of, I'm.."

"Stutter much?" I smiled down at him. He was so short compared to me. The top of his head came up to my lips.

He blushed deeply, "I'm busy."

"Doing?" I said looking around the empty hall.

"I, uh, need to, get my uh," he looked around the hall and than said, "Plant." he awkwardly noticed how much sense that didn't make. But he ran off anyway. What was I doing wrong?

Later after all of our classes, I was sitting in the library trying to figure out what to do for a report I had to do. All of a sudden, David walked up to me.

"Hey pal." He smiled as he sat down.

"Uh, hey. I'm busy doing some research. Come by later." I said.

"Well take a quick break. I need you to help me with something." David got up. Eh whatever it takes to get me out of doing work.

I followed him down the hall when all of a sudden we ran into Wes and Bradley.

"What a coincidence!" Wes screamed.

"Oh there you are Wes! Now you can help me with that thing. Bradley and Sam, carry on." David said as they both walked away.

I turned to Bradley, who was staring at the floor.

"Hi." I smiled at him.

"Hi." He said quietly.

"You know should really look at people when they're talking to you." I said lifting his chin up with my finger.

He got red with in the second I touched him.

"Sorry, I need to go study." He ran off, yet again.

Something's not right. I lifted my arm pit and sniffed. Hmm I smelled good. Another student was walking by and I asked, "Hey do I have anything in my teeth?" but he ignored me and quickly walked away. Hmm rude much.

(THE NEXT DAY.)

BRADLEYS POV

It was lunch. I quickly got all my food before Sam got here. I couldn't stand being near him. It hurt to much. He was so handsome. And he seems so nice. But what if he's just being nice. What if it's another Kurt incident.

I sighed and walked to a table and began to eat. Than Sam walked over.

"Hey Bradley." He smiled with his lunch and sat across from me.

I just stared at him and felt the awkwardness set in. I looked down at my food and began to eat slowly. All of a sudden Sam looked up at me and smiled, "Hey you have a little salad dressing right there." He leaned over the table and wiped off a bit of salad dressing on the side of my mouth with his finger.

"There." He smiled.

"I uh. Thanks." I smiled slightly. Trying to concentrate on my food. I hand my left hand on the table when all of a sudden his was on top of mine. I quickly pulled away. I saw the confusion hit his face. "I'm sorry, I just, I need to go uh feed my book and read my fish." I got up feeling terrible about leaving him sitting there all alone. Nice excuse Bradley. Next time, say something logical.

(THE NEXT DAY)

BLAINES POV

"It's been 3 days and we haven't made any progress," Kurt went on to me, David, and Wes.

"I think that means I'm going to win." I smiled at my boyfriend pacing back and worth in David and Wes' room.

"No, you won't. I won't allow it. Wes make sure he doesn't win." Kurt warned Wes.

"Aye aye, captain." Wes laughed.

"Come on there's gotta be something else you guys can do." Kurt started to worry.

"Relax, it's only Wednesday." I said, "You still have 2 more days for them to get together."

"WHIPPED!" David coughed.

I glared at him. "I'm not whipped. I just don't like to see my boyfriend upset."

"Thank you Blaine." Kurt smiled and hugged me. Wes was behind Kurt a couple feet away air humping what was probably meant to be an ass.

"Knock it off." I mouthed to him. Once Kurt pulled away, he stopped.

"Well I had an idea." David said.

"Spill," Kurt said excited.

I sat away from them not wanting to hear their stupid plan.

"That could actually work." Wes said shocked.

"What could?" I asked more interested.

"That's brilliant." Kurt praised David.

"Okay now I really want to know." I walked over by them.

"Nope, you can't know. You'll try to sabotage it." Kurt defended.

"Ugh whatever little girls." I laughed.

(FRIDAY NIGHT)

SAMS POV

I sat on my bed watching some TV. This place was too quiet on the weekends. Most people went home. I don't see why they would. This place actually sort of awesome.

Wes came into the room and sat on Blaine's bed. "Yo, what cha up to?"

I looked at him. Than the TV. Than at him again. "Doing jumping jacks." I said sarcastically.

"Ha, your funny." He rolled his eyes. "I actually wanted to see if you wanted to chill with David and my self."

"Oh yeah sure that sounds great." I got up and walked towards the door.

Wes looked down at what I was wearing. My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle pants and a white tee shirt.

"What don't you like it?" I asked him.

"Yeah, if I was a five year old child." Wes laughed and walk out of the room.

"I think they're pretty cool." I said quietly to my self.

I walked into David and Wes' room. It was really dark.

"Hey guys?" I asked.

All of a sudden I was being pushed and shoved. I couldn't fit back. All a sudden a door shut. I felt around in the dark. I felt coats. And four walls that were very close together. I think they locked me in a closet.

I sat down and pulled out my mini flash light. Why I have one? Well I guess you never know when you'll need some light.

All of a sudden I heard Wes and David walk into their room.

"_Come on, you need to relax. You've been tense lately._" I heard Wes say through the door.

"_Yeah I guess your right._" it was Bradley. "_Hey why are the lights out? What are you doing?_" he was scared.

The door flew open and Bradley was thrown in with me. He got up and noticed I was in there.

"What are you doing in here?" He asked scared.

"I have no idea. Wes and David threw me in here." I said.

"Oh goodness." He started banging on the door. "Let me out please!"

"Bradley calm down its fine." I put my hand on his shoulder. He tensed up a bit.

"I think I'm just going to uh. Sit over here." He sat down on the other side of the closet.

"I'll sit right here." I smiled and sat across from him.

He looked away and looked down and fiddled with his fingers. I slid closer to him.

"Hey," I smiled.

"I'm uh, kind of claustrophobic?" He said sliding away.

"I'm sure you can manage." I scooted closer.

"No I really I cant." He stood up.

I got up next to him. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

"I'm scared, I'm hyperventilating, I need to study for an important test-"

"Bradley."

"I need to shower. I have to do a report. I need to call my parents-"

"Bradley."

"I need to clean my room, I need to-"

"Bradley!" I said louder. He stopped and stared at me. "Can you calm down a little?"

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, getting ready to rant again. But I quickly kissed him before he could utter one sound. I pulled away from his small lips. I smiled down at Bradley. Even though it was sort of dark, I can tell he was blushing.

"Are you better?" I asked him.

"Mhm." he smiled sweetly.

"Would you like for me to do it again?" I asked him smiling.

"Mhm." he smiled.

"Only if you use your big boy words." I laughed.

"Yes, Sam." he said quietly.

"Yes Sam what?" I teased him.

He gave me a little evil glare. But than I used my puppy dog pout. He smiled and shook his head. "Yes, Sam, I would love for you to kiss me again." that made me smiled. I pulled him into my arms and kissed him once more. But this time, longer. Much longer.

SOOOOOOO.

I liked it. I don't know about you guys. I hope you'll all love this.

Thanks so much for reading and the reviews. It means a lot to me.

(:

xoxo


	11. Chapter 11

**KURTS POV**

"**So your saying that I have to subtract 6x from the equation to get y? And than I have to plug that into the second equation and get x?" I asked Blaine who looked thrilled.**

"**Yes! I think you're going to pass that algebra test." He smiled.**

**I got excited knowing that I finally understood math. "So than the answer is (3, 7)?"**

"**Ugh, no!" Blaine put my pillow over his face and screamed.**

"**Blaine this is no use. I'm terrible at math. And frankly your not a good tutor if it's taking me this long to learn." I insisted. Blaine walked over to my desk where I sat and put his hand on my shoulder.**

"**I'm sorry Kurt, I'm not doing my best. I'm getting frustrated, when I shouldn't be." Blaine smiled down at me. "I'm sorry I'm a bad tutor. Could you ever forgive me?"**

"**Maybe." I said shutting my notebook.**

**Just than David and Wes ran into my room. "Oh my God guys guess what!" Wes screamed.**

"**What?" Blaine asked confused.**

"**Did someone die?" I asked scared.**

"**No Kurt no one died." Wes laughed. "But Blaine owes you $20." **

"**Yay!" I jumped up and stuck my tongue out at Blaine.**

"**What? How?" Blaine asked.**

"**Sam and Bradley. Totally made out." David said.**

"**How do you know that?" Blaine was being stubborn.**

"**Oh we heard them trust me. It got quiet and we heard Sam say something about want me to do it again and Bradley said something along the lines of yes kiss again and such." Wes explained.**

"**Oh yeah I win in your face!" I pointed my finger an inch away from Blaine's face.**

"**Aren't you mature." Blaine said trying not to laugh.**

"**Well our job is done." Wes said sitting on the couch and putting his feet up.**

"**So uh, where are they?" Blaine asked.**

"**Who?" David asked.**

"**Sam and Bradley?" I said slowly.**

"**Oh shit!" Wes and David both said and ran out of the room.**

"**They really aren't that reliable." I shook my head laughing.**

"**Yeah they're the worst." Blaine smiled. "So uh Kurt, I don't have the money right now but I'll give it to you soon."**

"**Oh its alright, you can do other things for me while I wait." I said walking over to my desk.**

"**What do you mean?" Blaine had a look of confusion on his face.**

"**Well you know since you're my slave for a week." I said casually.**

"**Excuse me?" Blaine's eyes widened. **

"**Yeah don't you remember?" I asked him.**

"**No I don't actually." Blaine came over by me.**

"**Oh that's right, I made that part up in my head as we shook hands." **

"**What? You can't do that!" he pouted.**

"**Oh but I can, I don't see any rules that say I can't." I laughed.**

"**Well, what did you have in mind?" his voice got lower and he took my hands to make me stand up.**

"**I think you have a pretty good idea." I smiled at him.**

**BLAINES POV**

**This was not what I had in mind. Kurt's idea of me being a slave. Was getting him food and drinks, giving him foot massages, cleaning his room, and doing his report. Sure I mean, I would have done all of those things for him anyway. But still. **

**I was in the middle of vacuuming when he screamed at me to turn it off because he was listening to music. I did as I was told.**

"**Oh Blaine wait you missed a spot." he pointed to the floor. I glared at him and he laughed. "I'm kidding sweetie!"**

"**Yeah you better be." I warned him. "Kurt as happy as I am that I'm making you happy, this is so boring." **

"**Well what would you like to do?" Kurt said sitting up in his bed.**

"**I'd like to be your boyfriend. Not your maid." I laugh.**

"**And what would you differently as my boyfriend?" Kurt asked curious.**

"**Well," I sat next to him on his bed. "I'd be sitting here with you, instead of being over there cleaning."**

"**What else?" Kurt sat up straighter.**

"**I would be able to lay with you." I gently pulled him down with me onto his bed.**

"**Anything else?" Kurt's voice got softer.**

"**I'd be able to do this." I whispered as I kissed him. When we kiss, I feel sparks fly every time. He's the one. And it's going to stay this way. Kurt made the kiss more passionate and got on top of me. I put my hands on his waist as he had his hands on my chest. I slid my tongue into his mouth and he definitely didn't reject that. I stopped knowing what would come next. **

**But once I pulled away I saw how hurt Kurt looked.**

"**Did I do something wrong?" he asked quietly.**

"**No not at all. It's just usually some barges in by now.." I said staring at the door. A good two minutes had pasted.**

"**Blaine no one is coming." Kurt looked down into my eyes.**

"**I guess your right." I sighed and smiled, "Where were we?" Kurt smiled and leaned down to kiss me. He started to get a little touchy. I did not care at all. He started to unbuckle my belt, consciously this time. I pulled up his shirt a bit and rubbed my hands up and down his back. This was it Blaine, you and Kurt are taking this to the next level.**

"**Oh gosh I'm so sorry." Bradley walked into the room. FML. **

"**God dammit, I'm never going to get to second base!" I said, but realized I said it out loud. "Sorry ignore that."**

"**Not going to happen." Kurt laughed. "Hey Bradley, what's up?" **

"**Oh uh, nothing. Just thought I could use a shower." He looked away and ran into the bathroom.**

"**I think he got a boner from us making out." I said.**

"**Don't be silly. It was probably from sexy time with Sam." Kurt winked. "You should go though. I want to talk to Bradley about what happened."**

"**Ugh ditching me for girl talk?" I joked with him.**

"**Yes because I get enough of you as it is." Kurt laughed.**

"**Whatever," I pulled him close to me and kissed him. "I'll see ya tomorrow morning."**

"**You will." Kurt smiled. "Goodnight Blaine."**

"**Goodnight Kurt." I got up and walked to the door. "I love you." I said as I turned around.**

"**I love you too." Kurt smiled big and ran up to me giving me a long and tight hug.**

"**Bye," I smiled kissing his forehead.**

**BRADLEYS POV**

**After my shower, my very cold shower, I got out and realized I didn't have any pajamas in the bathroom. Great. I cracked the door a little bit and saw that Kurt was at his desk doing homework. **

"**Hey Kurt?" I called over to him.**

"**Yeah Bradley?" he asked.**

"**I didn't bring in any pajamas. Do you think you can close your eyes for like 5 minutes?" I asked.**

"**Bradley I'm not going to eye fuck you." Kurt laughed. "But sure." He put his head on his desk. I ran out of the bathroom and went to my dresser. I pulled out a pair of boxers and than a tee shirt. I hadn't done laundry in a while. I should probably do that. I miss my soft silk pajamas. I put them on and than heard a whistle. I turned and saw Kurt looking at me.**

"**Hey you said no peeking!" I exclaimed.**

"**You said for five minutes. It's been six." He laughed. "Nice face." **

**I guess I was blushing. Again. I looked around for pants. I couldn't find anything. "Hey Kurt do you have a pair of pajama pants I can use?"**

"**Sorry, I don't. I really need to get some laundry done." Kurt said apologetically.**

"**Ugh what am I going to do?" I panicked.**

"**I'll be right back." Kurt smiled and left the room. What felt like moments later he was back and threw a pair of pants at me. I put them on my self. And boy were they big.**

"**Where did you get these from?" I asked him.**

"**Sam." He smiled at me.**

"**What? Oh no I couldn't." I started to take them off.**

"**No Bradley stop. He said it was no problem and you can keep them since they don't fit him." **

"**I can't do that to him." **

"**Bradley. Their a pair of black sweats. Relax." Kurt laughed. I sighed and just agreed.**

"**Would you want to do laundry now?" I asked him.**

"**Your nuts." Kurt said.**

"**Please, I need some clean close." I sat next to him at his desk and gave him my best puppy dog face.**

"**Oh. My. Goodness." Kurt looked at me in disbelief. "That's so adorable, Bradley." **

"**Really? I just did it because everyone else does it." I admitted.**

"**Fine go get your basket, I'll do laundry with you." Kurt said getting up.**

"**Yay! Maybe I'll use that face more often." I laughed.**

**Carrying all of our laundry down stairs was exhausting. Especially since we lived on the 5th**** floor. But it was always worth it. At least it was to me. I loved having clean clothes. Once in the laundry room we noticed someone else was there too. He had blond hair. And muscles. Oh no. not Sam.**

"**Oh hey Kurt!" Sam said cheerfully. "Hey Bradley." He admirably smiled at me. "Stalking me now?" He laughed.**

"**Uh, hi Sam.." I said quick under my breath. "Did you tell him we were coming here?" I whispered to Kurt.**

"**No I swear I had nothing to do with this." Kurt said, and I believed him. He was just ask shocked.**

"**So do you do laundry a lot at night?" Kurt asked him.**

"**Actually no. I'm only down here because Wes stopped by and spilled his soda all over my bed." Sam laughed. How could he laugh? I'd be so mad at Wes if he spilled anything on my bed, water included.**

"**Wesley, what will we do with him?" Kurt shook his head. While Sam was putting in laundry detergent, Kurt looked over at me. What's wrong? He mouthed. I shook my head and went to an empty washer, far from Sam.**

"**You know what I just noticed." Sam said worried. "Christmas is like in 2 days." **

"**You just realized that?" I asked.**

"**Yeah and I don't have anything for my parents, and there's no way I can get home anyway. Wow. This Christmas is going to suck." He looked sad and lost.**

**Kurt looked at me as if I should go comfort him. I couldn't. Kurt came by me and pulled my arm, "Hey Sam don't go anywhere me and Bradley will see if you can get a ride home tomorrow."**

**Once we left the room Kurt asked me, "What the hell is going on?" **

"**What do you mean?" I asked.**

"**Your totally ignoring Sam. Talk to him." **

"**I cant."**

"**Well why not."**

"**Because we hooked up earlier and it's embarrassing." I looked down.**

"**Bradley I'm sure if that happened, Sam likes you. He's not one to mess around. Talk to him. He needs someone right now." Kurt smiled at me. "Maybe you'll get another kiss."**

"**Oh shush." I hit him and walked back into the laundry room. He was still in the same stop as we left him. Kurt went up stairs.**

**I walked over to the sad boy. "Hey, are you alright?"**

"**Yeah, its just..this will be my first Christmas without my family. Pathetic right?" He tried to laugh. **

"**It's not pathetic. And you won't be alone so it won't be to terrible." I tried to comfort him.**

"**What do you mean? I thought a lot of you guys go home."**

"**Nah, in fact, Kurt, Blaine, and I were going to be the only ones on our floor. And we were going to have a lovely Christmas. You're welcomed to join us." I gave him a hopeful smile.**

"**I'd love to. And you know, that's the most words you've ever said to me." He laughed.**

"**Oh be quiet." I smiled. But I still couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with Sam.**

**(CHRISTMAS EVE NIGHT)**

**BLAINES POV**

**Kurt and I sat by the fire in Wes and David's room. They let us use their room for the fire only. As I recall David clearly stated, "If I come back and find one thing out of place, preferably my bed, I'll have to kill you both." **

**We needed some alone time. Where no one would interrupt. Bradley was wrapping presents and Sam was helping him. But with our luck, Sam would come barging in at the worst time.**

"**He apparently got me some great gift." Kurt said about Bradley.**

"**Well mines better." I stated.**

"**Well see about that." he smirked. "So you really got me something?"**

"**Well yeah, you deserve it. And I wanted to get you something." I smiled at him.**

"**Good, because I got you something too." Kurt sat up excitedly.**

"**Baby your crazy." I smiled at my excited boyfriend.**

"**Only for you." Kurt said very dramatically. It was obvious he was making fun of the cheesy line.**

"**Your funny, did you know that?" **

"**Oh yes I did actually. I do stand up for a living." Kurt sarcastically said.**

"**Oh your no longer doing your job working on the corners?" I asked and laughed as soon as his mouth dropped.**

"**That is not funny Blaine." Kurt said crossing his arms.**

"**Its very funny." I teased him. He wouldn't look at me. "Oh come on Kurt I'm kidding." Still nothing. I started to kiss his neck, "Oh Kurt?" I whispered. **

**He shivered, "Blaine knock it off."**

"**Please forgive my unfunniness?" I whispered in his ear.**

"**Fine but knock it off." he slid away from me.**

"**Do I have bad breath or something?" I asked him.**

"**No, I just don't think that we need to be intimate in a sexual preference. We can still be intimate with out being intimate." Kurt smiled, "Blaine I love kissing you, and I love..well yeah, but I just think that tonight should be about us and using this only time to really spend time together."**

"**It's totally understandable, and actually, I think it'll be good for us." I agreed with him.**

"**Your totally bummed we're not going to second base." Kurt laughed.**

"**Yeah just a little." I laughed along with him. "But we have all the time in the world. I'll live." **

"**You'll get by just fine with your hand." Kurt tried to keep from laughing but once my mouth dropped he couldn't help but crack up.**

"**I'm glad that this humors you." I said trying to come off angry, but that was a fail. **

"**Oh stop trying to be angry. You love me so knock it off." Kurt smiled. **

"**Yeah I do," I smiled back. He leaned in to kiss me but I backed away, "Nope, talkie time, not kissie."**

"**Well played." Kurt smiled and laughed.**

**SAMS POV**

"**So you got Blaine a book?" I asked picking the present marked 'Blaine'.**

"**It's journal and sheet music book. He can write about his life and make songs. I know he plays the guitar so he can get good use out of it." Bradley had everything thought out. It was like he was some test tube baby who got smart peoples genes.**

"**You sure think everything out." I praised him.**

"**Well I try to do my best to get people what they want." He was still wrapping stuff up. I saw there was five presents. One was for Blaine. Another was definitely for Kurt. Maybe David and Wes got one too. Hmm. Maybe there's more people here.**

"**So tell me." I insisted.**

"**Tell you what?" He asked very monotone.**

"**About you. Your life. Your story." **

"**Still being written." He got up and put the presents in his closet.**

"**So I don't get a preview?" I asked.**

"**I'll think about it." he closed the closet door.**

"**Hey uh are you alright?" I asked.**

"**Yes perfectly fine. Why do you ask?" He didn't make eye contact with me.**

"**Well you've been sort of distant I guess." **

"**Sam we're hanging out aren't we? I mean, I basically found any excuse to get away from you before. And now we're hanging out and it's not good enough?" Bradley didn't seem mad. He seemed very unemotional.**

"**No that's not it. Your just. Not really talking to me. I guess it's just in my head." **

"**Yeah I guess." There was definitely something wrong with him.**

"**So do you want me to go or something?" I asked him.**

"**Whatever you want. I was going to watch a movie. Your welcomed to join-""Yeah I'll just go." I got up.**

"**See you tomorrow morning than." Bradley didn't even stop me. Well I guess he really didn't want me there. And that kiss meant nothing to him. Way to go Sam. You pushed him away. You should have waited it out. And now. You blew it. Merry frickin Christmas.**


	12. Chapter 12

KURTS POV

"Merry Christmas sleepy head." Blaine smiled down at me. I sat up and looked at my surroundings. We had fallen asleep on the couch in Wes and David's room.

"Merry Christmas, even though it's separation of church and-"

"Kurt it's Christmas. Deal with it." Blaine laugh and smiled at me.

"Ugh fine." I gave in.

"So where's my present!" Blaine screamed.

"Oh so that's all you want from me. My great gift ideas." I pushed him away playfully.

"Absolutely." He smiled. "Come on lets go wake Sam and Bradley."

"They probably had a fun night." I laughed at the thought, than thought how hot that'd probably be. Okay Kurt now's not the time.

We walked out into the hallway and went to Blaine and Sam's room first. Sam was laying in his bed. Alone. Bradley wasn't anywhere.

"Wake up Sam!" I screamed jumping on the big lump under the quilt.

"Huh? What? Where's the fire?" he jumped out of bed.

"Merry Christmas blondie." Blaine laughed at the sight of Sam freaking out.

"Oh yeah, Merry Christmas." Sam replied with little enthusiasm.

"Where's Bradley?" I asked curious.

"In his room probably?" Sam seemed annoyed.

"Hey Blaine go get Bradley up. And we'll be right in." I said staring at Sam. He needed to talk. I can tell.

"Alright." Blaine seemed unsure but left.

"Sam what's going on?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just..nothing." He went into the bathroom. He left the door open though. An invitation for discussion.

I walked over to the door. "Sam please just tell me what's wrong. I think I know you well enough to know when something's wrong."

He was brushing his teeth ignoring me.

"Sam, ignoring me isn't going to help."

Sam finished and sighed. "It's Bradley."

"Oh? What about him?"

"He's not interested."

I had a look of shock on my face. "What? Are you kidding me? Did he really say that?"

"Well, not exactly. He just seems like he's not." He came out of the bathroom and started to make his bed.

"Well than what did he do to make you think that?" I know for sure that Bradley likes Sam. I wonder what Bradley did.

"We were just hanging out last night and he seemed bored with me. Like he didn't want me there. And when I decided to leave he didn't stop me." He took a deep breath and looked at his wall. "Maybe I shouldn't have came here."

"No Sam don't take that approach. He's probably just scared. He's never had been in a loving relationship and he just has bad luck with that kind of stuff. And after the asshole he dated last-" I stopped my self realizing I've said to much.

"What? He dated someone last year? What happened?" Sam seemed very interested.

"Sam I'm really sorry. It's not my story to tell."

"Please Kurt. I asked him and he avoided the subject completely. I just want to know how to make him happy." Sam looked at me with begging eyes.

"You really like him don't you?" I asked. Sam nodded his head. I felt terrible. I wanted to help Sam out. But I just didn't want to lose Bradley's trust. "You know what Sam. I'm going to help you out."

"Really?" Sam had a smile on his face.

"Yes. But don't tell anyone what I'm about to say." I warned him.

"I swear I won't."

"Bradley's been through a lot. I'm not going to get to into it. But his past boyfriend was the worst. He was like a monster. But he's gone now. Bradley needs someone who can take care of him. And Sam before you say that you can do that, stop. You may know that, and I may know that, but Bradley doesn't know that. So just give him time. I know you can wait. If he's really worth it, you'll be just a friend and not expect more." Sam's eyes were shut at this point, trying to take all of this in. He wanted to be there for Bradley.

"You alright?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I guess. I just wish there was more I can do than just take a backseat ride and wait." I've never seen Sam upset. It really was heartbreaking.

"Come on, lets go get this Christmas thing over with." I smiled at him.

He got up and put on a small smile. "Sure."

BRADLEYS POV

I definitely did not expect to be woken by Blaine. He was poking my face until I finally got out of bed.

"Merry Christmas, kid." He smiled his charming smile.

"Oh yeah, Merry Christmas." I remembered.

"Huh, funny you say that, Sam said the exact same thing." Blaine chuckled.

Crap. I almost forgot about Sam. Thanks for bringing him up. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. As I finished brushing my teeth and washing my face, I heard Kurt say, "Where's Bradley?"

"In the bathroom." Blaine replied.

I came out and looked over at Kurt and Blaine on Kurt's bed, than at Sam standing awkwardly in the door way.

"You know, you could sit down." I gestured over to my bed.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." Sam seemed off. Probably had a bad nights sleep.

"So, not to be a pain in the ass, but present time!" Blaine screamed like a little kid.

"Alright, alright!" Kurt laughed. He went into the closet and pulled out a bag full of presents. Blaine's mouth dropped wide open and a huge smile was on his face.

"Holy presents." He whispered.

Kurt laughed and gave Blaine the whole bag. "Merry Christmas, sweetie."

"Wait what? Everything's for me?" Blaine seemed shocked.

"Yeah of course." Kurt smiled.

"Oh wow, I don't even, just..wow." He smiled at Kurt, "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome." Kurt took out a present from the bag, "Now start unwrapping!"

Blaine opened his presents and was thrilled with everything he got. From gloves to a coat to cologne and other random gifts.

Blaine stood up, "Thank you so much Kurt, this means so much."

"But there's one more left." Kurt went back to the closet. "Here ya go." he handed Blaine the big box.

"What the..?" Blaine looked confused. But started to unwrap it. "Oh my God, Kurt.." he unwrapped a brand new guitar. It was a fender. Acoustic just the way Blaine likes it. I would know. He plays his crappy old one, ALL THE TIME.

"Merry Christmas. Do you like it?" Kurt asked unsure.

"Like it? I love it!" Blaine said ecstatically. He put the guitar down and gave his boyfriend a long hug and kiss. Sam looked away awkwardly, and I just admired and envied them.

"Oh Bradley I got your present right here." Kurt pulled out a big box. It was kind of flat.

"Kurt you really didn't have to." I told him.

"Yes I did so be quiet." Kurt smiled.

"Fine but open yours too." I said handing him a present.

"Bradley you didn't have to." Kurt said mocking me.

"Shush, open it ." I said. We both started opening our presents. Once I saw it was a clothing box, I knew I was going to like it. Kurt has great taste in clothes. I opened the box and fell in love. Oh goodness. Kurt was amazing. Inside the box was a red Dolce And Gabbana pea coat. "How did you know?" I asked him.

"Well when we walked past it in the mall, I saw how you gawked at it so I knew that was exactly what to get you." Kurt smiled. He took his present out of it's box.

"Holy, mother of.." Kurt lifted it out. It was an autographed Lady Gaga photo framed. He looked speechless, which he was.

"Kurt please say something." I laughed.

"I think I love you." He turned to face me. "Is this seriously real?"

"Yeah, I saw it in a shop and the guy made me pay $1000 for it. I checked every possible resource I could find. It's real." I saw the smile on his face. He was absolutely thrilled.

"Thank you so much Bradley." He came over and gave me a hug.

"Your welcome, and thank you! Your gift is so much better." I laughed.

"Not even but okay." Kurt smiled. "Hey Blaine lets bring this stuff to your room, it's too crowded for your things."

"Okay but wait right here." Blaine ran out of the room and came back moments later. "I feel like this isn't much compared to the enormous amount of presents you gave me, but it's something that I thought would be special." He handed over Kurt a small box.

Kurt took it, with a confused look on his face. But once he opened it, his expression changed to surprised. "Oh Blaine, wow."

He pulled out a necklace. He came over by me, "Bradley look at this."

It was definitely beautiful. It was a heart with diamonds surrounding the front outside and an engraving on the front that said, 'courage' , and on the back it had a small message, 'Kurt, I may have given you courage, but you gave me love - Blaine.' "Wow Blaine that's really nice." and I meant what I said. It is really nice. And I don't look at it as Kurt rubbing it in my face. I would do the same thing if the situation was in reverse. Kurt was very lucky.

"Blaine this is just amazing." Kurt said, and before he kissed him I said, "Hey guys, go bring this stuff into Blaine's room, and than kiss in there."

"Good idea," Blaine laughed. They towed everything away leaving me and Sam alone. I almost forgot he was sitting there. On my bed. All alone.

I went into my dresser and pulled out a small present bag. "Here," I walked over to Sam. He looked up confused.

"This is for me?" he asked.

"Of course." I smiled.

"But how? I thought you went shopping before you even met me." Sam was so lost.

"Well after what happened Friday, I felt terrible. I know that sounds bad, but it's the truth. I felt like I made a mistake. And than I realized, I really didn't make a mistake. I took a chance. Which I never do. And for that, I am thankful."

"Oh, that's the only reason?" Sam looked kind of disappointed.

"Well," I sat next to him and grabbed his hand, "and because I like you."

He smiled big. "Really?"

"Well yeah, I'm just..not ready. I can't risk it that much. I don't really know you. I have a whole history that's dreadful, and I'm -"

"Bradley." Sam stopped me. "I'm here. I can wait. You can get to know me. And you can tell me anything. I don't know why but I really like you. And I'm not just saying that. Your special, Bradley. And I'm willing to wait."

"I have a lot of baggage, Sam." I tried to joke, but I couldn't.

"I'm may be strong enough for the both of us, Bradley, but I know you have the strength to be happy. You deserve to be happy." Sam squeezed my hand a little.

I felt a tear roll down my face. I quickly wiped it away.

"Whoa, Bradley, what's wrong?" Sam quickly became concerned.

That was just it. Nothing was wrong. Here I am, living in the past, when I should be happy, living the now. I had Kurt, who's an amazing best friend. I had Blaine, Wes, and David, who are basically my older brothers. And now, I have Sam, and I'm being a scared little boy, pushing him away.

By this time, I'm sobbing. Sam was holding me close in his arms. Gently rubbing my back and saying soothing words such as, "Shhh" and "It's okay" and "I'm here" and the best "You have me to protect you from now on".

BLAINES POV

Kurt is the best boyfriend ever. Hands down. And I am the worst.

"Trying to find a place for all of this is going to be extremely difficult." I laughed, struggling to find places for all my new things.

"Well next time I just won't buy you anything so you don't have to worry about it." Kurt said very snobby.

"Whoa being at this school has made you into such a little snob."

"I learn from the best." He stuck his tongue out.

"If your insisting I'm the best at being a snob, your nuts." I laughed, "Now put your tongue away."

"Oh why? Don't you want it?" he winked.

"Hey knock it off, it's Christmas, not Sexmas." I said trying not to be drawn in by Kurt.

"That should be an official holiday." Kurt said seductively.

"Kurt, are you trying to get me to make out with you?" I asked with a sly grin.

"Possibly," Kurt winked. "Maybe more." he said as he got onto my bed.

"Kurt what are you on? Your never this.. Turned on." I ask genially concerned.

"Blaine how come when you want to do something and I don't, your disappointed. Now I want to and you think there's something wrong with me?" Kurt asked hurt.

"No it's not that at all!" I tried to redeem myself, "I just meant that you usually like to take things slow, and it's just a surprise that you want to do, possibly more."

"Well, now I don't. You ruined everything." Kurt crossed his arms and turned away from me.

I walked over to Kurt, who was sitting at the edge of my bed with his arms crossed. He wouldn't look at me. I kissed his neck, "Kurt, don't be mad at me." I whispered.

"Go away," he sounded like he meant it, but than I saw the smile trying to be hidden on his face.

I kissed up his neck to his lips, but before I could fully kiss his lips, he pulled away.

"Blaine no." He moved back a little.

"You know you want to." I smiled.

"Nope." He turned his head.

"Yeah you do, or else you would have pulled away before. Your such a tease." I winked at him. He blushed a little.

"What ever do you mean?" I could totally tell he was faking.

"Okay than," I got off the bed and went towards the bathroom.

"Hey uh, what are you doing?" Kurt asked.

"Oh well, I figured I should go shower. Since your not interested in me at the moment." I stripped down into my boxers. I could feel Kurt's eyes on me. He got off the bed and casually walked over towards me.

"Ya know, I was, uh, kidding about before." He said. "You don't have to uh.." he stopped and just kept staring, one of his hands on my chest.

"Shower?" I finished his sentence.

"Uh yeah, that." Kurt looked embarrassed.

"Nah I think I'm going to." I pulled out a towel out of the closet in the bathroom.

"Well ya know, it could wait a few minutes, or uh, hours." Kurt was adorable.

"Hmm I don't know, I'm in the mood for a shower." I began to take off my boxers. Kurt looked away embarrassed. By the time he turned around, I had the towel wrapped around my waist. "Kurt you should really close your mouth, you don't want to catch flies."

"Oh shush Blaine, your just being immature." Kurt turned and sat back down on my bed. "I'll be here when you get back."

"Sure you will." I winked at him and shut the bathroom door.

SAMS POV

I've never felt worse in my life. Bradley is truly my hero. He was in an abusive relationship, got put in the hospital, and still has the courage to come back to school. The same school it all took place at. He's more of a man than anyone I know. But he didn't deserve to get treated they way he did. And it's never going to happen again. I'll make sure of it. Seeing him cry like this, and seeing him this vulnerable, is just too heartbreaking. Who could be so cruel to take advantage of that?

"I'm sorry I'm putting all of this on you." He tried to say between sobs.

"Bradley, don't even worry about it. Let it all out." I kept rubbing his back and brushing his hair back with my hand. I noticed playing with his hair relaxes him a lot.

"Sam you don't deserve this on Christmas." Bradley tried to pull himself together.

"Seriously, it's not a big deal. I feel terrible that I can't do anything to help. But I'll do my best to make things better." I was still holding him close.

"Why are you doing this?" Bradley asked, as if he didn't deserve this kind of attention.

"Because, I care about you. And it seriously breaks my heart to see people I care about upset." I looked into his eyes. He looked straight into mine.

"Sam this isn't fair to either of us. I know you like me, and I definitely like you. But we're teasing our selves right now." Bradley tried to move away.

"Hey, look at me." I said in a calm voice. He did so. "I know how hard you have it. And like I said. I'm willing to wait. As long as we stay friends and I can protect you and be there for you, than I'll be fine."

He hugged me close. "Thank you Sam. So much."

"Your welcome, Bradley." I kissed the top of his head.

After he finally pulled himself together a little more, he got up. "Here," he handed me the present again. "You never got to open it."

I took the bag and in side was a small box. I took it out and opened it. Inside was a bracelet. A charm bracelet. I picked it up and looked at all the charms. One was a football. The other was a comic book. Another was a smiley face. There's also a guitar pick, my name vertically, red lips, and an O.

"I know, it's a little feminine, but it's the only thing I thought of." Bradley looked worried.

"I love it." I smiled. I really do love it. "Can you explain all of this though?"

"Well I talked to Kurt about you, and he told me about you playing football and how you play the guitar, how you're a comic book nerd, how happy you always are. But I picked the rest. Your name is explanatory, the red lips are from the Rocky Horror Picture Show since you remind me of Rocky, and the O represents a bunch of words that describe you. Open, Outgoing, Original, and its also a letter that can be seen the same in every way shape and form. Since your, dyslexic."

Bradley really is the greatest person alive.

"Oh wow, Bradley, this really is amazing." I smiled down at the bracelet. "You went all out on it."

"Well, I thought I should get you something, I get all my friends something. Old and new."

"How much did Kurt tell you?" I asked suspiciously.

"Only the necessities." Bradley admitted with a smile.

"Help me put it on?" I asked him holding out the bracelet.

Bradley put the bracelet on my left wrist. Once It was hooked together we both looked up. Our faces were centimeters apart. He looked down at my lips as I did the same to him.

"Uhm, it fits good." Bradley said looking back and forth at my eyes and my lips.

"It's perfect." I leaned in closer.

Our lips brush slightly, but than we heard someone at the door. We both sighed, not moving from where we are.

"Hey Bradley I left my key inside, can you open up?" Kurt said at the door.

"Sure," he called over, still not moving.

"You, uh, better get that." I told him, still staring at his lips.

"Yeah I should." He got up and walked over to the door, letting Blaine and Kurt in.

"Thanks, Bradley." Kurt smiled, "I totally forgot to bring my key."

"It's alright." Bradley smiled slightly. "Oh Blaine, I have a present for you."

"Oh yay more!" Blaine said excitedly.

"Here ya go." He handed him the flat present.

"Oh I wonder what it can be." Blaine said.

"Oh I hope it's a puppy." Kurt said.

While Blaine was opening it they both chanted, "Puppy, puppy, puppy, puppy,.." than Blaine said, "Oh a book? Ewe I don't want this, Merry Christmas Kurt."

He tossed it over to Kurt and Kurt made some grunt, and threw it on the floor. Bradley's face was unbelievable. He looked like he was about to cry, but he was about to laugh.

"I'm totally kidding!" Blaine picked it up. "Oh wow, this is really awesome. Thanks Bradley." he smiled at my boy- I mean, Bradley.

"Your welcome Blaine." Bradley laughed.

"Now you wont be writing songs on napkins and random papers." Kurt insisted.

They all shared a laugh. All I could think about was Bradley. And how I almost called him my boyfriend. Sam, my friend, you have problems.


	13. Chapter 13

KURTS POV

"Blaine do you really have to make up work this morning?" I asked with a pout on my face.

"Sweetie, stop, we don't want your face to stay like that." Blaine smiled and grabbed my face, forcing me to smile.

"You knock that off." I slapped his hand away.

"You'll get by just fine with out me this morning." Blaine insisted.

"Fine, but you owe me."

"Oh that I do." Blaine winked at me and walked into his English class. How is it that he already needed to make up work. Lazy bones.

I walked over to David and Wes who were coming down the stairs. "Hey guys, want to get some breakfast?"

"We'll meet you in there." David said.

"Gotta stop at my locker first." Wes added.

"Ugh very well than." I sighed and went into the cafeteria.

I grabbed an empty table to my self after I got a small box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. It was very awkward sitting by my self. I was so used to the mass amount of people.

"So that's where the last box of Cinnamon Toast Crunch went." A very silky smooth voice came out of no where. I looked up and saw a handsome boy standing on the other side of the table. He had gorgeous brown locks of hair that waved ever so gently. His piercing blue eyes would send anyone into a dream. His angel like skin looked very touchable. Who was this guy?

"Oh uh, I'm sorry." I said still in awe.

"It's alright," he laughed a very velvety laugh that was like sweet music. "That stuff is terrible for your teeth. But doesn't look like you need to worry about that." He smiled flashing a brilliantly white smile.

"Well thank you. Have a seat." I gestured to the chair across from me. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

He pulled out the chair and sat down. "I'm Tristan Dean."

"Oh that's an interesting name." I said intrigued.

"It's French. Very French." He smiled again.

"Oh wow, that's awesome!" I said enthusiastically.

"Is it now?" He seemed amused.

"Well I'm fluent in French." I explained.

"Hmm, well than," he leaned across the table a bit. "Vous avez de beaux yeux."

Did he really just say that I have beautiful eyes? "Oh wow, that's.. wow." I smiled.

"Come on smarty, lets see what you know." He smiled once more.

"Merci. Votre trop bon." I sat back in my seat.

"Well I try to be kind to people who I'm friends with. That is, if we're friends now." His smile left his face for what seemed like a millisecond, but than it was back on when I said, "Of course! I mean, it's great to finally be friends with someone who knows French just like me. I love the French culture. I want to go to France one day."

"Maybe I'll take you one of these days." Tristan winked.

"So uh, did you just come here? I haven't seen you around." I stated.

"Actually I was on vacation the first couple weeks of school. But than I had a family emergency before I came back." Tristan casually said it as if it were normal.

"Oh wow, I'm so sorry." and I meant it too.

"It's really nothing to be too concerned over. But I appreciate your sympathy." He looked around the cafeteria as if he were looking for someone. "What about you? I don't remember seeing you here last year."

"Oh I came here in the middle of the semester. Troubles at my old school." I looked down a little. But I noticed how he stared at me with confusion. Like he was trying to solve a puzzle. "But it's over with now. Nothing to worry about. And I'm very happy here."

"It's good that your happy. You have a very nice smile. Show it off." Tristan smiled brightly.

"Thank you, again." I smiled back at him.

"So how old are you?" he asked me.

"Oh 16. I'll be 17 in a couple months." I looked down at my food, "What about you?"

"I'll be 18 in about a month." his eyes were full of excitement.

"Way to make me feel like a young child." I laughed awkwardly. He noticed as well.

"You seem nervous. Is everything alright?" He grabbed my hand. I just stared at our hands unsure of what to say.

"Uh, yeah, everything's great." I pulled my hand away smiling a bit to bitter. But it didn't seem to phase Tristan at all. Hmm what an interesting guy.

BRADLEYS

Christmas break was over way to soon. But it was good to be in class. Spending a lot of time in the dorm gets exhausting and boring. Being with Sam made things better. He was always hyper and happy. He played me a couple songs on Blaine's old guitar, he tried to get me into comics, but that's where I drew the line.

Sam followed me around like a little puppy. It was cute, but I don't want him to feel like he's bound to me. I understand the concept of waiting, but I didn't think he was serious.

"So I was thinking before class we should stop by the cafeteria and get a cereal bar or something." Sam was always hungry. But he watched what he ate. He was crazy when it came to his appearance.

"Alright fatty," I laughed a little.

Sam looked a little hurt. "You really think I'm fat?"

"Oh goodness no," I smiled at him, "Your perfect."

"Well thanks," Sam smirked down at me, "But not perfect enough for you."

"Oh shush don't play the guilt game." I laughed. But as we entered the cafeteria, my laugh had died down, and so had my smile. "Oh gees." I whispered.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Uh, nothing. I just have to go talk to David and Wes about something. I'll meet you in class." I ran off to go find them.

They were at Wes' locker when I found them.

"Guys, guys, you'll never guy who I just saw!" I was panicking.

"Bradley relax!" David laughed.

"Seriously bro, where's the fire?" Wes said chuckling.

I took a deep breath and than said. "Tristan Dean."

David's eyes went wide and Wes looked confused.

"Pardon?" David said as if he didn't hear me the first time.

"Tristan, in cafeteria with Kurt, Dean." I spoke again.

"Oh hell no." Wes slammed his locker shut. He began to walk towards the cafeteria.

"Wes stop, we can't start any problems." David stepped in front of Wes.

"I thought he wasn't coming back." I said confused.

"We all thought that. What is he doing here?" David seemed to be giving this much thought.

"Should we tell Blaine?" I asked unsure.

"Of course we should tell Blaine! That little shit is up to no good." Wes was freaking out.

"Wes calm down you don't know what he's up to. Bradley, was Kurt with Blaine when this happened?" David asked me.

"No he wasn't. Kurt was alone." I stated.

"Exactly. So there's no way he could know that Kurt and Blaine are together." David said.

"What about Kurt and Blaine being together?" Blaine smiled as he walked over.

"Oh uh nothing, just saying how cute you guys are." David covered up.

"Well thank you David." Blaine seemed oblivious. "Hey I got to go though, I told Kurt I'd meet him in the cafeteria."

"NO!" Wes screamed. We all looked at Wes. "Uh because I need your help in uh science."

"Wes you're the top student in our science class." Blaine stated and walked away. But I noticed Tristan walk out of the cafeteria, so I grabbed Blaine's shoulders and turned him away.

"Yes Bradley? May I help you?" Blaine seemed confused yet annoyed.

"I just wanna say, how lucky you are to uh," I kept looking at the doors to make sure Tristan walked away and out of sight.

"How lucky I am to?" Blaine asked.

"Oh uh, how lucky you are to uh, have curly hair." I shut my mouth, realizing how stupid that was.

"Uh, thanks," Blaine had a odd look on his face. It was a cross of confusion and freaked out.

I felt my face heat up with embarrassment as Blaine walked away leaving me with David and Wes, who were hysterically laughing. Way to be Bradley.

SAM POVS

After Bradley left me in a complete odd way with no excuse, I entered the cafeteria and looked around for anyone I knew. I saw Kurt sitting at a table with some guy. Eh why not.

I walked over and sat down next to Kurt, "Hey buddy what's up?"

"Oh hey Sam, this is Tristan." I looked over at the guy across the table. He seemed very high and mighty of himself. "Tristan this is Sam."

"Nice to meet you Sam." He said with a smile that seemed to perfect. But sort of pasted on his face.

"Yeah. You too." I said not really buying what was up with this dude.

"Il est beau." the Tristan dude said.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"He said that you're very handsome." Kurt translated.

"Oh, uh thanks. What language is that anyway. German or something?" I asked.

Tristan closed his eyes and shook his head laughing a little.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Sam, it's French. To confused that with German, it's just.. Very different." Kurt smiled and refrained from laughing.

"Right," I said with an eye brow raise. "I'm going to go now. I'll uh, see you later Kurt."

"Okay bye Sam." Kurt waved at me walking away.

"Yes, goodbye Sam." Tristan gave me an odd smile of bitterness and ice. Damn what crawled up his ass.

BLAINE POV

"Everyone was acting really weird. Well I mean, everyone is always weird. But it's more so today than ever." I said to Kurt as I ate my breakfast.

"You know you only have about 10 minutes to eat that." Kurt told me.

"Oh I can finish it in time don't worry." I said shoving a spoon full of cereal in my mouth.

"Pig." Kurt laughed. "So how has everyone been acting?"

"Well David said me and you are cute together. Wes screamed no at me and asked my to help him in science. Bradley told me I'm lucky to have curly hair." Kurt laughed at the last one.

"Oh Bradley. What a dork." Kurt shook his head. "Well I think that you need to hurry up Mr. Curly Hair. We have to go."

I shoved the last spoonful in my mouth and got up. "Ready." I said with food still in my mouth.

"Ewe, that's attractive." Kurt looked away disgusted.

"It is isn't it." I smiled, after I swallowed.

"I'll see you after class." Kurt kissed me real quick and turned away.

"Catch ya later," I waved after him.

I walked into class and over heard David and Wes.

"I don't think we should tell him." David said.

"Well what if he finds out on his own and than realizes we knew this whole time. He'll be pissed." Wes said. "Wouldn't you want to know if your ex came back and started talking to your current boyfriend?"

"First of all I'm straight. So that wouldn't happen. And second of all, what if it was just an innocent conversation."

"Wait what's going on here?" I walked over to them.

They looked like children who got caught doing something bad.

"Uh nothing, nothing at all. Right Wes." David said glaring at Wes.

Wes didn't speak. He looked torn between friends.

"Wes what's going on?" I asked more concerned.

"Wesley don't you say anything." David warned him.

"Wes come on tell me!" I begged.

"Tristan's back!" he said, but than covered his mouth.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked unsure of what he just said.

"Tristan Dean is back. And he was talking to Kurt." David said softly.

"Oh no, not happening." I ran to the door.

"Mr. Williams, please have a seat." Mrs. Tylers said.

"But it's kind of an emergency." I said calmly.

"Well it's going to have to wait. Now take your seat." She said a little impatiently.

I took a deep breath and sat at my desk. There's no way Tristan's entering Kurt's life. He screwed mine up enough. He doesn't have to do the same to Kurt.


	14. Chapter 14

KURTS POV

The day was finally half way over. It's ridiculous how quick a person can get sick of school after a whole winter break.

"Hey Kurt," Tristan said walking past me in the hallway.

"Hi Tristan." I said back. He was so nice.

I saw Blaine walking up to me, he seemed mad.

"Hi Blaine." I said with a smile.

"Kurt were you just talking to Tristan?" he asked.

"Well hello to you too." I laughed. "And yes I was why?"

"He's just bad news is all. Don't talk to him."

"Whoa, I think you're being a little over board. How is he bad news?"

"He just is Kurt. I know a lot of people here and I know how they are. Just trust me when I say he's not a good guy." Blaine seemed begging by this point.

"Well he seems nice to me." I said.

"Well it's an act. He's really mean Kurt. Really mean." Either Blaine was really concerned about this kid, or he was jealous.

"Whatever Blaine, I'll find out for myself. Maybe he'd seem nicer to you if you weren't so jealous." I saw the look of sadness and hurt on his face. "Oh, Blaine I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I just finally making friends and-"

"Kurt it's fine. But really just, be careful." Blaine grabbed my hand.

"I will." I smiled and kissed him with a bit more passion then how I would usually kiss in him the halls.

"I love you," Blaine told me as our kiss came to an end.

"I love you too." I smiled at my amazing boyfriend. "But we both need to get to class."

"Yeah can't afford being late." Blaine smiled.

"Bye." I waved at him and he waved back, "Bye."

BLAINES POV

"Excuse me, Mr. Luis, may I use the rest room?"

"Sure, go ahead." He said and went on with his lecture. The bathroom was across the hall from his class so he didn't mind.

I walked into the bathroom, and saw someone I didn't expect.

"Oh hello, Blaine!" Tristan said as if we were long time pals.

"Hi Tristan." I said bitterly.

"How have you been? Gosh it's been so long." He had a fake smile, like always.

"I've been fine." I calmly said.

"You look fantastic. I mean the summer did you well."

"Mhm," I kept my answers short, I didn't need to talk to this guy.

"Are you alright? You seem a little tense." he asked with a smile.

"Well no actually I'm not. You're here." Maybe that was too cold. But whatever. He deserved it.

"Ouch, that's going to leave a boo boo, you better kiss it." Tristan was still smirking at me. "But why so agitated, Blaine dear? You didn't seem so bothered by me last year."

"Last year, I ignore you to the best of my abilities. And just do me a favor, and leave Kurt alone." I hissed at him.

"Oh, the little boy with the beautiful eyes?" he seemed intrigued.

"Don't talk about him that way."

"Well why not?"

"He's my boyfriend." Shit. Blaine you're an asshole.

"Oh is he now?" Tristan was much more interested. I should have known.

"Uh yeah, he is."

"You know, he was sure interested in me when I started talking to him. He stared at me like I was a God." he smiled wickedly.

"I doubt Kurt did that." I said.

"Oh but he did." He walked around me. "You know, Kurt reminds me of another young curly haired boy, who too gave me that same stare, but the boy's cuter this time around."

I felt like someone punched me in the stomach. "You better stay away from him."

"But I don't think I can help my self. He's very handsome." he smiled at me.

"Yeah that's one of the reasons I picked him." I said proudly.

"Oh? But did he pick you Blaine?" he started to walk away.

"What? Don't think your mind games are going to work on me. Not anymore." I glared at him.

"Who asked who out?" he asked me.

"Uh, well I asked him out."

"Hmm. Interesting." he smiled. "Goodbye Blaine."

Once he left, I started to get paranoid.

BRADLEYS POV

"Wes I really don't know what to do, should I tell Kurt?" I asked Wes in a panic over the phone.

"Listen dude, calm down. I'm sure Blaine will tell him eventually." Wes said. "But listen, I got to get back to class, txt me if you need anything."

"Alright, bye." I hung up and turned around, staring evil in the eyes.

"Bradley O'Connor." Tristan said with a sly grin. "How have you been? I heard about what happened with Vince."

I winced at that name. "Uh, I'm fine." I started to walk away but he followed me.

"I don't know how he treated you that way. Your such an angel." He was smiling, trying to lure me in.

"Tristan I really ought to get to class." I said walking a little faster. But he was catching up.

"Vince and I used to be such great pals. It's a shame he's not here anymore." Tristan grabbed my hand. "But it's also good because now he won't get mad at us being friends."

"I'm not friends with you." I softly said.

"Oh? Well, with the way things are with Kurt, we'll probably see a lot of each other." He had such an evil smile.

"Hey!" Sam shouted at the end of the hall. He ran up to where me and Tristan were standing.

"Oh hello Sam." He smiled yet again.

"Bradley are you alright?" Sam asked me, ignoring Tristan's greeting.

"He's fine, we were just talking." Tristan answered.

"I was asking Bradley. Not you." Sam spat at him.

"Whoa, Bradley, you have your self a very protective and caring boyfriend." Tristan stepped back a little. "You too really are adorable. A big strong jock, protecting a scared little boy."

"Go away. Now." Sam hissed.

"Is your boyfriend going to hurt me, Bradley?" Tristan looked at me, amused.

"Sam let's go, he's not worth it." I grabbed Sam's hand and started to walk away.

"I say you guys last about a month or so. But I hope you last longer. You two are very cute together." He smiled once more and started to walked away.

"We aren't together for your information." Sam said.

"Well you want to be. I can tell." Tristan waved and said, "See ya around."

Once he was gone I turned over to Sam. He was hurt. I could tell.

"Hey Sam, are you alright?" I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," He was lying through his teeth.

"Okay, now look at me when you say that."

He looked down at me and I saw his eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh gosh Sam." I hugged him tightly. "Tell me what's wrong. Was it something Tristan said?"

He held in the tears very well. Only one escaped his eye. "Bradley, don't worry about it. I said I would wait for you, and that's what I'm doing."

"Sam you don't have to wait for me." I assured him.

"Are you crazy?" he looked at me like a just told him something unbelievable. He took my hand. "Bradley, your worth waiting for. Your amazing. Your funny. Your sweet. Your everything. I care too much about you to just stop. And I won't stop trying until you tell me too, because I know, deep down, you feel it too."

I just stared, opened eyes and shocked.

"Bradley please say something." He hand both of his hands around mine. Staring straight into my eyes.

But I just couldn't think of anything to say. Sam just spilt his heart out to me. What could I possibly say.

"Never mind." He said upset with him self. "Way to go Sam the screw up."

"No," I said softly. "Your not Sam the screw up."

"Than what am I Bradley." He looked like he was about to bawl his eyes out.

"Your Sam, my boyfriend." I said not stuttering one bit.

"What?" Sam was in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. I'm sorry I made this way more difficult than it had to be." I said giving him a hug.

"Listen I know we just met like 2 weeks ago, but I'm so glad we're going out, and I'm going to be the best boyfriend ever. Just you watch." he said playing with my hair. Sam was genuine. That's what I like most about him.

SAMS POV

Later that night, everything was finally okay. I sat with Bradley in his bed, and than Blaine and Kurt sat on Kurt's bed. We placed the TV in a place where we could all see it from the beds. Boy was that a project.

"Hey Sam, go press play." Kurt said to me.

"Why don't you go press play lazy?" Bradley asked sticking his tongue out over at Kurt.

"Because I am very much comfortable with my human pillow." Kurt said hugging onto Blaine."It's fine I'll get it." I smiled down at the adorable smile Bradley had on his face.

"What are we watching anyway?" Blaine asked.

Both Kurt and Bradley screamed, "Rent!" Both had huge smiles on their faces.

All of a sudden we heard footsteps running down the hall. With in moments, Wes came barging in with a blanket and a pillow and a box of tissues. "Yes! I love this movie."

We all looked at him confused, except for Blaine who just laughed.

"He watched this movie over the summer with me and David. He loved it. David fell asleep. But Wes was laughing, and awing, and weeping, and showing every emotion possibly." Blaine laughed as he explained.

"Are you sure your not team gay?" Kurt asked, as we all laughed.

"Ha ha.. Your funny." Wes said as he sat in front of the TV, "Now shush it's starting."

I swear, watching Wes' reactions to this movie was hilarious. He had to be at least a tiny bit fruity.

"Hey are you sure he's not at least bi?" I whispered over to Bradley.

"I don't know, Sam." Bradley shook his head. "Why do you have a crush?"

"Definitely not." I chuckled quietly.

"Sam shush! I hear little whispers, now knock it off!" Wes screamed.

"Yeah Sam, shush." Bradley laughed and continued to watch the movie. He was something else.

The movie was finally over. Bradley had fallen asleep and so had Kurt. Blaine and I kissed our boyfriends and left the room. Wes was still picking up all of his belongings but caught up instantly.

"That movie always gets to me." Wes said blowing his nose once more.

"You're a nut." I laughed.

"So Wes I uh, ran into Tristan in the bathroom." Blaine said very serious.

"Oh no way? What happened?" Wes asked interested. We got into our room and I laid on my bed as Wes and Blaine sat on Blaine's bed.

"Well he told me that he was talking to Kurt, and how he likes him. And how Kurt's handsome. And it just.. He's disgusting." Blaine shivered.

"That slime ball. I would have knocked him out right there." Wes smacked his left fist into his right hand.

"But that's not it. He said one thing, that's still ringing through my brain." Blaine seemed off. "He told me that just because I picked Kurt, doesn't mean that Kurt picked me."

"Blaine come on. Are you seriously listening to what that asshole says?" Wes said. "I wouldn't worry about it, Blaine. He probably hits on everyone."

"He tried talking to Bradley today." I butted in.

"What? For real?" Wes asked shocked.

"Yeah, I saw how uncomfortable Bradley looked so I stepped in. I almost kicked his ass. He's no good. I can tell. I don't know what his problem is, but he better knock it off." I saw Wes stare at Blaine. Blaine shook his head, but than Wes lipped, come on.

"Guys I can see what your doing." I said.

Blaine sighed. "Tristan's my ex. He was very.. Mean. He was possessive. And aggressive. It was terrible."

"I thought there was something up with him. What do you mean possessive?" I asked.

"Anytime Blaine went to class, or was walking down the hall, Tristan would be there to make sure no one took him away." Wes stated. "The lunatic wouldn't even let Blaine talk to me or David."

"And aggressive?" I asked.

"He had a temper. So if things didn't go his way. He would take it out on me. I wouldn't dare talk back to him. And I always listened. He was scary." Blaine looked haunted by his past. I feel for the guy. It sucks.

"And how did it end?" I asked wanting to know more.

"He told me I was a piece of shit, like he always did, and said he deserved better. So he left me and went off with some guy he met over spring break." Blaine sighed again.

"How long ago was that?" I felt like a pest for asking so many questions.

"Two years ago." Blaine was staring into space.

"Bro, I'm sorry. And you can trust me, if I see him talking to Kurt, I'll do my best to prevent it." I placed my hand on his shoulder which made him look at me. "Don't worry, Blaine. He won't take Kurt from you."

"Thanks." Blaine tried to smile. But he was hurt.

"And you already know me and David have plans to keep him away from your beloved." Wes smiled big. "You have nothing to worry about."

"You guys really are awesome." Blaine said.

"Not just awesome. Totally awesome." I smiled at him.

"That we are." Wes laughed giving me a high five. "But I'm gonna head back to my room. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Night, Wes." I called out to him.

"Night." Blaine said.

"Sweet dreams." Wes blew us kisses and left the room.

"There's something wrong with him." I said.

"Yeah we've known this for years." Blaine laughed.

KURTS POV

"Hey Bradley, I'm going to head down early. I need to talk to Mrs. Faraday about my grades." I yelled to Bradley who was in the shower. "Let Blaine know alright?"

"No problem!" Bradley shouted back.

It sucks so much that I have to go in early about my grades. I thought I was doing great in math. Okay maybe not great. But I wasn't terrible.

"Hey Mrs. Fara-" I walked into the class room and noticed she wasn't there. But Tristan was. "Where's Mrs. Faraday? She told me to meet her here to discuss my grades."

"She got sick, I told her I would watch her class room until a sub comes in." Tristan smiled brightly at me like he had done yesterday.

"Oh that's terrible. I hope she feels better." I said.

"Yeah me too." He got up and walked towards me. "You know, I noticed we don't have any classes together. Why is that?"

"Well you're a senior. So we wouldn't have classes together." I laughed slightly.

"But you have classes with Sam don't you?" he asked.

"Um, yeah how did you know that? And Sam's a junior." I felt awkward. Very awkward.

"Just a guess." He looked at ease but he looked worried. "So I hear your dating our little Blainie."

"Oh yeah. I am. You know him?" I asked.

"Yes, very well in fact." Tristan smiled.

"Oh? Were you guys like good friends or something?"

"Oh he didn't tell you?" he seemed shocked but amused at the same time.

"Tell me what?" I asked confused.

"I think he should tell you. Not me." Tristan walked over to get his bag. "Thank you for coming in, sir." I was confused but then realized the substitute was here.

"Not a problem." The older gentleman said and sat at Mrs. Faradays desk.

"Come one." Tristan grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room into the hall.

"What do you mean he should tell me?" I asked.

"It's not really something I should get in the middle of." Tristan casually said. But than he smiled and said, "But, I will tell you one thing. He used to be in love with me."

"Excuse me?" I felt my heart drop. I felt sick to my stomach.

"Oh, Kurt, I'm sorry." He was no longer smiling. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I gotta go." I quickly said and left.

I ran up the stairs. I had to get to my room now. I passed David and Wes.

"Hey what's the emergency?" Wes asked.

I couldn't stop though. I ignore them both and kept running. I than passed Sam and Bradley.

"Kurt?" Sam asked worried.

They didn't bother saying any more. They followed me up the stairs. The last person I past was Blaine. He was just leaving his room.

"Hey baby what's-" he stopped him self when he saw the state I was in. "Kurt what happened?"

I couldn't manage to say anything. I ran into my room and locked the door. I could be bothered with anyone. I looked over at Bradley's night stand. He left his keys here. Thank goodness.

I felt like my heart was about to explode from my chest. I should have known that Blaine had pass lovers. It shouldn't be such a surprise. But it is.

"Hey Kurt open up." Sam knocked at the door.

"Kurt, what's going on? Who did this to you?" Blaine sounded worried.

"Kurt can I come in?" Sam asked.

"Please, open the door Kurt." Blaine begged.

"Leave him alone." I heard Bradley say. "He obviously doesn't want to be bothered. He'll talk to us when he's ready."

I got up and opened the door. "Bradley come in. Only Bradley."

Sam and Blaine looked at each other unsure of what to expect.

"Don't listen by the door either. I'll find out." Bradley said. "Now go."

Sam started to walk away but Blaine looked upset and just gave me the worst feeling. Sam grabbed Blaine's arm and started to pull him away. "Come on Blaine, Bradley can handle this."

Blaine willingly left, but wouldn't turn away as he walked down the hall.

I walked into my room and laid on my bed. Bradley shut the door and turned to me. "So what's going on?"

"It's Tristan." I said as Bradley's eyes widened.

"What about him?" he asked.

"He told me .." I couldn't finished. I started to cry again.

"Kurt relax," Bradley came over and hugged me. "What happened? What did he do to you?"

"He told me that.. Blaine used to be in love.. With him." I finally managed to get out.

"Your kidding?" Bradley looked scared.

"Not even." I wiped my tears away. "Why didn't Blaine tell me?"

"Maybe he didn't want you to worry about it." Bradley tried to suggest.

"No, Blaine would have told me if it were important." I said.

"Well, try talking to Blaine. I'm sure he'd want to know this."

"Okay. Call him up please?" I asked.

"Sure." Bradley sighed and dialed Blaine's number. Blaine answered on the first ring. He sounded more worried than before. "Hello? What's going on?"

"Blaine, come up. Kurt needs to talk to you." Bradley said.

It was quiet on the other line for a few seconds.

"Blaine?" Bradley asked.

"I'll be right there." He hung up.

"Want me to wait with you?" Bradley asked.

"I feel bad because this was your room first, but can you wait outside the door?"

"Of course," Bradley smiled and gave me a hug. "Hang in there."

BLAINES POV

"I really want to know what happened." I was freaking out. I wanted to be there for Kurt. I wanted to know why he was so upset.

"Man, relax okay?" Sam put his hand on my shoulder. I was walking down the stairs very slowly. Waiting for Kurt. Hoping he'd come after me.

Than my phone started to vibrate. It was Bradley. "Hello? What's going on?"

"Blaine, come up. Kurt needs to talk to you." Bradley said very calm.

I looked over at Tristan who winked as he pasted by. He whispered, "Hey tell Kurt I said hi and that I'm sorry."

That little motherfucker.

"Blaine?" I heard Bradley's voice again.

"I'll be right up." I said and hung up my phone. I ran after Tristan with Sam following me.

"Blaine stop it come back." Sam tried to stop me.

"Not happening. This guys dead." I said as I walked faster.

"Wes, David!" Sam called over to them as they were at David's locker. "Help me!"

They came running up. Wes was in front of me. "Dude don't do this."

"Get out of my way." I warned him.

"Blaine come one, he's messing with your head, lets go." David said grabbing my shoulders.

"Guys let me go. I just want to talk to him." I said.

"Blaine your not going to just talk to him." Sam said.

"Watch me." they loosened their grip and ran up to Tristan. "What the hell did you do to Kurt?" I asked.

"What ever do you mean?" He asked oblivious.

"You know. How he ran up to his room crying his eyes out. I know that's what you like to do to helpless young boys." I said, but it came out as a yell almost.

Tristan looked confused. "Wait he really cried?"

"And he's still crying. What did you do to him?" I asked one more time.

"Nothing. All I did was so how we used to date." He said it very innocently.

"YOU WHAT?" I screamed in his face and pushed him into a locker. "Are you kidding me? Why in the world would you say that to him?"

"He wanted to know how I knew you so well. So I decided to tell him since you weren't going too." He started to smile, "So I'm guessing little happy couple is no more?"

"Oh, trust me. It's not over. I'm not going to let you make Kurt think he can't trust me." I gave him one last shove and walked away.

"Whoa Blaine." Wes said speechless.

"Leave me alone. I got to talk to Kurt." I said as I ran up the stairs.

I got to Kurt's door and decided to knock.

"Doors open." He called from inside the room. I opened the door and saw him sitting by the window.

"Hey." I tried to be calm.

"Hi." he wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"Kurt I know what happened. Tristan just told me." Kurt looked at me but than looked away. "I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah, I guess." He said back.

"No, Kurt. You know I love you, right?" I said one more time.

"Yes." he sighed looking at me.

"And I would never hurt you. Right?"

"Yes." he repeated.

"And I would want to protect you from anything and one who tried to hurt you, right?"

"Blaine why didn't you just tell me." He straight out asked me.

"Kurt, I didn't want you to worry about it. I had a bad history with him, and I don't want you to think I don't want you talking to him because I'm jealous. Because I'm not. I'm disgusted." I sat on his bed.

"What happened that was so bad?" Kurt asked me, not really buying it.

"Kurt I can't tell you." I looked at him apologetically. He gave me a dirty look and stood up to leave. "Kurt where are you going?"

"Away from you. I can't believe you can't tell me. I tell you everything, Blaine." Kurt was hurt. And it killed me.

"Fine." I said. Kurt looked confused. "Sit down, I'll explain."

Kurt sat next to me and crossed his arms. "Well, begin."

"When I was a freshman, I came here from a school were I was bullied, a lot. I came here and met Tristan. He took my under his wing. Became a mentor. But than we became more." I stopped when I noticed Kurt was about to say something.

"Kind of how you did that for me." Kurt's mouth twitched into a smile for a split second. "Sorry, continue."

"Don't be sorry, Kurt." I smiled at him. "So, he seemed great, but then he started to be.. Strange. I wasn't allowed to have friends. I couldn't go anywhere with out him. And if I dared to tell him other wise, he'd get mad and.. Destroy things."

"Did he beat you?" Kurt asked wide eyed.

"Not really. Only a couple times." I saw Kurt's eyes water up. "Well, he had me all to himself for 6 long months. Than spring break came along and he left me here all by my self. When he came back, he told me he deserved better. So he left me for a guy he met over spring break. I was devastated, but at the same time relieved. David and Wes took me in and we became best friends. They never really liked Tristan. They said they noticed how cruel he was. They wanted me to tell someone. But I couldn't. I tried to ignore him last year. It worked for a while. But than I noticed another little boy in the same situation I was in."

"Bradley." Kurt smiled.

"Yes, Bradley. And I always told him, that if he needed anything, to talk to me." I sighed. "I guess we're both lucky. If I didn't get treated like shit, I'm not sure if I could have saved Bradley."

"I'm sure you could have." Kurt grabbed my hand. "Blaine I'm so sorry. If I would have known.."

"But you didn't know. And that's okay. You know now. And I really hope you don't talk to him anymore." I told him.

"I won't. After all of that, I can't even think about talking to him." Kurt shut his eyes tight and than opened them. "Blaine, I love you. And I'm extremely sorry.""I love you too, Kurt." I smiled and kissed my boyfriend softly. But he held me in longer. Before I knew it, I was on top of him. My one hand on his shoulder, the other on the side of his face. He had one of his hands in my hair, the other on my chest. I pushed open his blazer and pulled him up to take it off. He helped and took mine off as well. He started to unbuckle my belt. I kissed down his jaw line down to his neck. He got my belt off and began to take off my pants. He rolled me over so he can get on top. I unbuckled his belt as well. I kissed his neck and than bit softly. He let out a moan. Oh God. I quickly removed his pants and kissed him harder, unbuttoning his shirt. He did the same. He pulled me up by my tie and began to take it off, as he took off his as well. Soon enough we were both in our boxers on his bed. I kissed his neck down his chest. He was holding onto my hair tightly, holding in moans. My fingers traced the top of his boxers. He moaned and whispered, "Blaine."

"Yeah, baby?" I looked up at him.

"I can't." he looked very ashamed. "I'm sorry. I want to. But I can't."

"Kurt it's fine. Relax." I smiled and got up putting on my pants and handing him his. "It's nothing to worry about."

He got up blushing. "I'm such a prude."

"No, your definitely not." I told him. "Your slightly a tease." I winked.

He just laughed and put his clothes back on. "I'm sorry, that this happened."

"Kurt, don't worry. It's not the end of the world. Sure I'll have blue balls, but hey, what can ya do?" I laughed.

"Uh, not about that but.. Okay." Kurt looked away laughing.

"Oh yeah right, I knew that." I tried to cover up.

"I mean about the whole Tristan thing." Kurt said apologetically.

"It's no problem at all." I gave him a long hug. He held on to me tightly. "Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?" he asked still hugging me.

"Did you pick me?"

"What do you mean?" He asked pulling away.

"Like, do you want to be with me?"

"Blaine how could you even ask that?" He laughed a little. "Of course. That's why I said yes when you asked me out."

"Yeah, but did you say yes because you like me and want to be with me, or just because I'm the only gay guy who's shown feelings for you?" I saw the look of hurt flash across his face.

"Blaine, are you serious? I mean yeah, I haven't really been smart with the guys I've fallen for. And yeah you're the first gay guy that's liked me ever. But that doesn't change how I feel about you. I like you because your smart, funny, handsome, confident. Not only because your gay." Kurt tried to put on a smile. "Maybe I should scratch off smart and confident."

I laughed a little. "I guess your right. Sorry. Had to ask."

"Where did that even come from?" Kurt asked.

"Just figured I'd ask. Sorry." I smiled.

"Nut job." he laughed at me.

"But can you promise me something?" I asked.

"Yeah sure." Kurt looked at me.

"I didn't want you to know the Tristan story, because I didn't want you to know about the vulnerable Blaine. You look up to me. And I don't want you to see me as some weak guy who's a hypocrite."

"Blaine you can never look weak to me. You're my man. And as corny as it seems, I see you as a guardian angel." Kurt smiled and grabbed my hand. "Wow, I truly out gayed my self." He laughed.

"It was sweet." I kissed his forehead. "Come on. We better get to class."

"We're already 15 minutes late. What do we say?" Kurt asked.

"Just say that you had an issue. I'll tell Mrs. Faraday. She'll believe me." I said.

"She's out, I totally forgot. Substitute." Kurt smiled.

"Oh well. Than your lucky." I laughed.

I walked Kurt to his class and than walked to mine.

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. Niles. I had to help out a friend." I told my teacher.

"It's quite alright, Mr. Williams. You didn't miss much. Sit down and begin to read chapter 3." he smiled. He was a great guy.

I sat in my seat and heard Wes laugh quietly. I turned and stared at him. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I just didn't think you were COMING." He covered his face with his book.

"Why are you putting so much emphasis on the word coming?" I asked.

"I don't know. But Blaine, I can't this." David dramatically said.

"What's going on?" I was getting annoyed.

"Nothing at all." David said hiding his laughter and looking over at Wes.

"Wesley?" I asked the laughing boy.

"Yeah, baby?" him and David lost it. They started to crack up.

"You little motherfucker's were listening to me and Kurt weren't you!" I hissed at them. All they did was laugh. "That's it. I'm demanding sound proof walls."

"That would help." Wes laughed. "Yeah," David started. "The walls are pretty thin here." I was going to kill them both. They continued to laugh all period. Gees this better not go on all day.

Okay so I've been getting reviews about Blaine's ex's and the whole Bradley thing and stuff about Sam.

Blaine only had one boyfriend, Tristan.

Bradley went out with Vince, but Vince was a tool, Blaine helped Bradley. He never went out with him.

Sam, yeah I get it I made them move to fast. I mean it was 2 weeks, but I understand the concern.

Hopefully I start to make things much more clearer for you guys.

I apologize and I hope you keep reading!

xoxo


	15. Chapter 15

BRADLEYS POV

"Psst, Kurt." I called over to Kurt during class.

"What?" Kurt turned around.

"Want to have another movie night with the boys?" I asked.

"Sure, what movie?" Kurt asked me.

"Uh, I don't know yet but we'll figure it out."

"Mr. Hummel and Mr. O'Connor, would you like to share with the rest of the class what your talking about?" asked Mr. Jacobs.

"Uh, no, sorry sir we're done." Kurt apologized and Mr. Jacobs went on with his class.

"Something crawled up his ass today, and not in a good way." I whispered to Kurt. Kurt let out a little laugh and told me to be quiet.

Lunch came along and was as gross as ever.

"Ewe, salad day." I said.

"It's always a salad day with you." Blaine laughed.

"Well it's easy to eat." I protested.

"And it's healthy," Sam said as he walked over.

"Hi, Sam." I smiled.

"Hey gorgeous." He smiled back and kissed me. I wasn't really used to it yet. The whole couple thing was really awkward. But I like Sam. I like him a lot.

He grabbed a salad and a water bottle.

"Why do you insist on eating so healthy. You have an amazing body." Kurt said. I laughed at that. Blaine's reaction was great.

He just gave Kurt a death glare. But Kurt didn't seem to notice.

"Well thanks, I just want to keep up with it. Sure working out does a lot. But eating right helps." Sam smiled down at me. "And drinking those milkshakes do you no good."

I looked down at the milkshake in my hand. "Oh shush, it tastes just fine." I turned around and was suddenly on the floor, covered in vanilla milkshake.

"Oh my God, Bradley are you alright?" Sam was at my side on the floor.

I couldn't even think. Nothing would come out of my mouth.

"Who spilt their milkshake on the floor and didn't tell anyone?" Sam screamed out.

"S-Sam it's not a b-big deal." I stuttered.

"Bradley your head is bleeding. It's a fucking big deal." Sam was delusional. There's no way I was bleeding.

I felt the back of my head and looked at my hand. Red liquid was all over my hand.

"Oh gosh." I felt like I was going to be sick.

"Who's fault is this?" Sam kept asking. No one dared to admit anything. Everyone was afraid of Sam. And quite frankly, I didn't blame them.

"Sam relax, we have to take him to the nurse." Blaine said.

"Bradley are you alright? Come on let me help you up." Kurt was trying to lift me. He got me up after a little effort.

I was looking around the room full of people staring at the scene. Then I saw him. The same dark black hair. The dark olive skin. The horrible piercing eyes.

"V-V-Vin-ce." I stammered and fell back on the floor.

"Bradley what's wrong?" Kurt asked worried.

"He's here." I said terrified.

"Who's here?" Sam asked.

"Vince!" I screamed backing pushing my self backwards.

"Bradley what are you talking about? He's not here." Blaine said trying to help me up.

"No he's right there! Don't you see him!" I know I wasn't imagining this. Vince was there. Right in front of me.

"Bradley. No one's there." Kurt assured me.

"Stop lying! He's right there! I can see him!" I was panicking.

"Get him out of here now." Blaine demanded.

Sam helped me up and Kurt held my hand. "Bradley it's going to be fine." Sam told me.

"Don't let him near me!" I screamed as I saw Vince walking up to me.

"What's wrong with him?" Sam asked Kurt.

"I have no idea." Kurt said even more terrified than before.

I knew he was there. There's no way he wasn't.

BLAINES POV

Once Bradley was taken out of the room, I scanned the whole room. But there was no sign of Vince anywhere.

I went over to one of the windows and took out my phone. I went down to Mrs. O'Connor's number. She gave it too me when Bradley was in the hospital. She told me to keep it incase I ever needed her.

She answered on the 2nd ring. "Hello? Blaine?"

"Yes Mrs. O'Connor. I need you here at the school now." I said.

"What? Why? Did something happen with Bradley?" she sounded panic.

"Well, yes, and I need you here right away."

"I'm on my way." She quickly said and hung up.

I walked out of the lunch room and saw the guys weren't there. I saw a small puddle of blood though. I can't believe he was losing that much blood. I went to the front door to wait for Bradley's mom. I texted Kurt asking where they went.

_At the nurse.- Kurt._

_Okay, I called him mom. She's on her way.- Blaine._

I sighed and put my phone away. I can't believe this is happening.

"Why hello, Blainie." Tristan walked up to me.

"What do you want?" I asked bitterly.

"I just wanted to know what happened to my little friend Bradley." Tristan smiled.

"This is no time to be smiling, Tristan. Bradley's seriously not well." I glared at him. "And he's not your friend. None of us are."

"But Kurt is." He said.

"No actually he's not. He's not talking to you anymore."

"Oh, so that's why he's been ignoring me." He started to get closer. "You know, he really is handsome. Such a shame it's being wasted."

"I'm not in the mood so go away." I warned him.

"Whatever you say, Blaine. But I'm not finished. Kurt is my friend. And you can't stop that." He walked away. The guy was a creep.

About 10 minutes past and Mrs. O'Connor was here.

"Where is he? What happened?" she asked frantically.

"In the nurses office. Come on." I walked with her to the nurse's office. Once there, we saw Bradley sitting on a bed with a bandage around his head with his arms wrapped around his legs.

"Oh my poor baby." She ran up to her son. "What happened to you?"

Bradley wasn't saying anything.

"Did he talk to you guys?" I asked Sam and Kurt.

"No, he won't talk. All he keeps saying is something about Vince being here." Sam said.

"Vince? Is that maniac still here?" Mrs. O'Connor demanded to know.

"No he's not here." Nurse Dina said. "He's been expelled, and he won't be returning. But Bradley fell and hit his head pretty hard. He's probably delusional."

"Bradley baby talk to me, please." Mrs. O'Connor grabbed her sons hand. All of a sudden he started to tear up. Tears were falling down Bradley's face with out him realizing it.

SAMS POV

"Bradley it's okay. Relax. I'm here, we're all here for you." I sat next to him and played with his hair, or at least what was unhidden by the bandages.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" His mom asked me confused.

"Oh, I apologize, I'm Sam Evans. I'm dating your son." I tried to smile at her.

"Are you really?" she asked shocked. "And how long has thing been going on?"

"Only for about a day or two. I know about your son's history. And before you get uncomfortable, I just want to let you know, I would never hurt Bradley."

"Sam, dear, I'll worry about this later, right now, I just want to get Bradley to a hospital." She stated. But than realized she didn't introduce her self. "Sorry, pardon my manors. I'm Bonnie."

"Good to meet you. Too bad it had to be in such a terrible way." I shook Bonnie's hand.

"You too, Sam. Now help me get him into the car please." She asked.

We got him into the backseat. I buckled him in and shut the door.

"Here take my number. Keep me updating on my boy." I smiled at her.

"Sam, I want you to come with me. You seem like you can handle things well. I need someone there with me. And I know Bradley would probably want you there." Bonnie smiled at me.

"Sure no problem." I got into the back seat with Bradley. I grabbed his hand. "Hey Bradley?"

He stared into space. I squeezed his hand a little bit and he turned to me. "Sam?"

"Bradley what's going on?" I asked him.

"Vince. He.. He came back.." I saw tears filling up his eyes.

"Shush, relax," I put his head on my shoulder. "We'll get everything figure out."

KURTS POV

"Blaine is Bradley going to be alright?" I asked.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. It was probably from falling, like the nurse said." Blaine assured me.

"I hope so. I can't help but feel terrible." I sighed. "Can we go to the hospital with them?"

"Kurt I don't really think it's up to us." Blaine stated.

"But, your like his savior. And I'm his best friend. We have every right to go." I started to get loud.

"It's up to his mother. Not us." Blaine got annoyed.

"I don't care. I'm going to drive there." I picked up my keys off my desk and put on my coat.

"Kurt, your not going anywhere." Blaine stopped me.

"Watch me." I gave him attitude.

"Knock it off. Your being ridiculous."

"Oh, I'm being ridiculous?" I laughed bitterly.

"Yeah, you are. Bradley will be fine with his mom and Sam there. He doesn't need you hovering him." Blaine instantly wish he took that back. It was all over his face.

"I do not hover. I think your confusing that with your self." I glared at him.

"What? I don't ever hover, Kurt." Blaine defended him self."You hover me. All the time. And it's like I can't have any friends expect the one's you approve of!" I yelled at him.

"Don't start Kurt. You know my reasons for that Tristan thing." Blaine get even more mad. "I thought you understood?"

"Blaine, I'm sorry. It's just, I don't know." I looked down.

We were both quiet and not moving.

"Kurt lets go." Blaine said and took my hand.

"What? Go where?" I asked.

"We're going to be there for Bradley." He smiled.

"Blaine are you sure?" I asked unsure.

"Yes, positive. I think Bradley wants you there." Blaine began to walk out of the room. Wow that was scary. I never want to fight with him again.

BRADLEYS POV

The doctors took ex rays. Gave me stitches. And performed different tests on me.

"Bradley what happened after you fell?" One of the doctors asked me.

"I saw him." I said monotone.

"Who did you see?" The second doctor asked.

"Vince." I felt tears come up.

"What do you mean you saw him?" The first doctor asked.

"He was right there. In the cafeteria." I stated.

"Did anyone else see him?"

"No." I looked away. "Can I go now?"

"Bradley we need to figure out what happened. Until the results come in, we need to talk to you." the doctor said.

"I hit my head. I'll be fine." I looked down.

"That's what everyone else is saying. Not what you think." the doctors were treating me like some crazy person.

"It doesn't matter who thinks what. It's what happened. And I'd like to go back to school." I got up.

"Bradley please sit down. We're not finished." a doctor came up to me.

"I don't want to be here!" I yelled at him.

They both looked at each other. "Okay, we're done here." The one sitting down said.

They took me back to my hospital room where Sam and Mom were. But when I walked in Kurt and Blaine were in there.

"Guys what are you doing here?" I asked shocked but happy.

"We were worried. So we wanted come by." Kurt smiled at me and than gave me a hug.

"Thanks guys. Really." I smiled at both of them.

"Mrs. O'Connor may we see you for a moment?" A doctor came in.

"Yes of course." She gave me a kiss on the forehead as she left.

"I like your mom a lot." Sam smiled.

"I think she likes you too." I tried to laugh a little. But it hurt my head.

"Sit down." Kurt brought me to the bed.

"What happened when you talked to them?" Sam asked.

"Just about what happened." I looked out the window. There was a bird on the ledge. It was bright blue. Small. It was trying to fly but it couldn't. "I know how you feel." I said quietly.

My mom didn't come back in for a while. I was starting to get worried. But than she walked into the room. "Well I have some good news, and bad news."

"Bad news first please." I said.

"You need to have theory sessions again. Just for a month or two."

"Mom! I'm not crazy." I protested.

"Bradley it's not because your crazy." my mom took my hand. "It's just so you can let everything out."

"Okay and good news?" I asked.

"You get to stay at Dalton. They'll do all your sessions at school, and you won't have to stay here." My mom smiled at me.

"Really? No hospitalization this time?" I asked very happy.

"None what so ever." mom hugged me tightly. "I promise everything will be alright."

"Mom, why isn't dad here?" I asked just noticing he wasn't here.

"He's on a business trip. I know he would want to be here though." Mom kissed my forehead and brushed back my hair. "I would say you need a hair cut, but looks like the doctors beat me too it."

"Yeah they took out a big chunk in the back to give you stitches," Sam laughed.

"Oh, joy." I smiled. "Can we leave now?"

"You boys can go. I just have to stay here and do paper work."

"Want me to stay?" I asked.

"No, Bradley, go back home with Sam." She smiled. I love how she called Dalton home. That's what it felt like.

"I love you mom." I gave her a big hug.

"I love you too Bradley, dear." She hugged me back and whispered. "I know Sam will treat you good."

"Glad you agree." I smiled at her and at Sam. I really was lucky.

BLAINES POV

This whole thing with Bradley was way to much for today. I walked into my room and saw Wes sitting at my computer.

"Wes why are you here?" I asked.

"Just looking at your facebook." Wes said as if it were okay.

"Well get off, that's invasion of privacy."

"Whoa who's this sexy man Kurt's now friends with?" Wes laughed.

"Ha, your funny, now seriously get off."

"Hold up, wait, seriously who are all these guys?" Wes asked.

"Okay, your acting got a lot better." I laughed.

"No seriously, a bunch of guys just added Kurt on facebook."

I looked over Wes' shoulder and saw he was right. "Kurt Hummel is now friends with 13 other people?" I said in shock.

"Damn, and they're all from Dalton." Wes smiled, "Your boyfriends one sexy piece of eye candy. I'm about to add him."

"Wes shut it. Your already friends with him." I laughed.

"What ever he's supermegafoxyawesomehot." Wes stared at the screen.

"Don't droll on my computer please." I shook my head.

"No promises." he continued to stare.

"Are you sure your not gay?" I asked him.

"No, I'm sexual."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means I'm straight but shit happens." He laughed.

"Ugh that's disturbing." I shivered. I glared down at the screen noticing one name in particular.

"I'll be back." I left the room and knocked on Kurt's door.

"Hi, Blaine." He smiled at me.

"Why did you accept Tristan's friend request on facebook?" I asked.

"Are you seriously mad at me about facebook?" he laughed.

"You said you wouldn't be friend with him. You said you wouldn't talk to him." I said.

"Blaine if it's such a big deal, I'll delete him. It's only facebook." Kurt wasn't getting the point.

"Whatever Kurt, do what you want." I walked away.

"Don't whatever me. I hate that. Just stop." Kurt gave me major attitude.

"But you just don't understand. All that's happened with this guy. And you still gave him a way to talk to you with out me knowing."

"Blaine I'm not arguing with you about this anymore." he went into his room. I followed him. He went straight to his computer.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Deleting him. I can't take this stupid fighting." Kurt went on and deleted Tristan. He turned around and said, "There. All gone."

"Kurt, I'm sorry. If it were anyone I wouldn't care." I apologized. "Speaking of which. Aren't you Mr. Popular with the guys." I laughed.

"Well consider your self lucky to be dating the sexiest guy in school." he smiled and winked.

"Oh I love how modest you are." I pulled him into a kiss.

As he pulled away he said, "Yeah I learned from the best."

"I hope you don't mean me." I laughed.

"Oh of course not. I meant Wes." He smiled and shook his head. "He's a very cocky guy."

"Yeah he is." I turned to him, "He thinks your supermegafoxyawesomehot."

"Oh that's..interesting," Kurt seemed awkward. "Is he-"

"We're not sure. He says he's sexual."

"Sexual?"

"Shit happens."

"Oh.. Well good for him I guess." Kurt still felt awkward. "Any way Bradley and Sam should be up soon, and it's late. Bed time for Kurt."

"Oh alright." I smiled and kissed Kurt. "I love you."

"I love you too." He pushed me, "Now go."

"Alright alright." I laughed. "Sweet dreams angel."

"Flattering is nice, but it won't get you anywhere." He smile. "Goodnight Blaine."

KURTS POV

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay with you?" I heard Sam asked Bradley from the bathroom.

"Yes, I'll be fine. Kurt's here, and if I need you, your right across the hall." Bradley gave Sam a kiss. Sam enjoyed that. And frankly, so did I. They were so frickin adorable. Seeing them together put a smile on my face. It's nice seeing my two best friends happy.

"Okay, but seriously don't hesitate to call me." Sam kissed Bradley on his forehead just as his mom did earlier.

"Goodnight Sam," Bradley hugged Sam close.

"Goodnight," Sam smiled down at his adorably short boyfriend.

Once Sam left, I came out of the bathroom and said, "You two are so adorable it's sickening."

"We aren't that adorable. You and Blaine are so much cuter." He argued.

"Whatever you say, but I know who's right. And it's me." I laughed as he turned a light shade of red.

"Kurt, can I ask you something?" He seemed upset.

"Yeah sure what's up?" I sat on my bed.

"Do you think I'm crazy for what happened today?" I saw the tears in his eyes.

"Oh Bradley, no of course not." I went over to him and sat next to him.

"I just feel, that's what you all think. I wouldn't blame you guys if you did think I was insane. I mean, I thought I saw my psycho ex-boyfriend."

"Bradley, you fell and hit your head. It's understand able. No one thinks your crazy." I tried to relax him.

"Kurt, those doctors think I'm nuts! They're making me see another therapist. Next thing you know I'll be on medication. I cant deal with all of this." He started to hyperventilate.

"Calm down. Take deep breaths." I did all I could to calm him down. Nothing worked. He kept crying and losing his breath. "Crap. SAM!" I screamed.

Sam can running in with in seconds. He was at Bradley's side immediately.

"Bradley it's okay, I'm here. Shush, it's going to be alright." He held the small boy in his arms, rubbing his back and running his fingers threw his hair.

Soon enough, Bradley had calmed down a bit more.

"Sam, I'm so sorry," He said still sniffling.

"Bradley don't even apologize. I'm here for you. Try to sleep." Sam said laying next to Bradley, holding him close.

Sam was like Bradley's protector. Sam would do anything for that boy. He's head over heels for him. I'm sure Bradley knew that already.

Once Bradley was asleep I walked over to Sam, "You can go know if you want. I'm sure he'll be fine now."

"I can't leave him. What if he needs me?" Sam asked still scared of what just happened.

"No problem Sam. I don't mind." I couldn't help but smile at the way Sam looked at Bradley. "You really like him don't you?"

"More than you know." He laughed quietly.

"You love him." I said.

"I'm not sure I know what love is. And even if I did, I wouldn't admit that I do. It's to early to tell." Sam smiled down at Bradley brushing his hair out of his eyes with his hand.

"You do, I can tell. You fell for him. I saw the way you looked at him when you first saw him."

"And what was that look?" He asked me.

"Like, a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. Like you just saw the greatest thing in the entire world." I smiled at Sam. "You definitely don't look at everyone like that."

"Well, I'm not sure if I can call it love yet. But when I'm sure. You'll be the second to know." Sam said.

"And the first?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Bradley James O'Connor." He smiled.


	16. Chapter 16

KURTS POV

When I woke up Sam was still sleeping next to Bradley. He stayed all night. I don't care what Sam says, he love's Bradley.

I felt more tired than usual. Ugh I swear I need more beauty sleep, I thought to my self as I looked in the mirror. After I was showered and dressed, I decided to go over to Blaine's room. But as soon as I shut my door, Tristan was there.

"Good morning sun shine." He smiled at me.

"Good morning Tristan." I walked around him but he stopped me.

"Where are you going?" Tristan asked curiously.

"To my boyfriends room." I glare at him.

"What's with the cold shoulder treatment Kurt? You were so nice to me the other day."

"Well I found out some things that I didn't like about you."

"Oh, let me guess. Blaine told you about us." He shook his head smiling. "I wouldn't believe much of what he says. Blaine was always known to be a story teller."

"Don't talk about him that way." I gave him a death look.

"But it's true. Blaine would lie about a lot. Where he was going, who he was going to be with. He was such a little sneak."

"It was probably because he was afraid of you!" I yelled.

"He was right to be afraid of me back than. But I've changed. for the better of course." he smiled.

"I don't buy it. You were a terrible boyfriend to him."

"I wasn't a bad boyfriend all the time. I mean we were very close."

"So you admit you were a bad boyfriend." that got him to shut his mouth. After him not saying anything for a minute I began to get around him again.

"You know, Kurt. He made me like this. He'll destroy you too." he said before I opened Blaine's door.

"Leave us alone." I said as I walked into Blaine's room.

He was still sleeping. It was so precious. He looked like a little puppy. I sat next to him on his bed.

"Hey Blaine?" I said rubbing his back.

No answer.

"Sleepy head, come on, get up." I shook him a little.

"Huh?" he said and mumbled something else.

"Blaine you need to get up." I laughed.

"Ten more minutes mom." he moaned.

"Come on, it's Friday. After today, you have two days to sleep in until 3 in the afternoon if you wanted."

"Ugh fine." He got up, still looking sleepy.

"I'll turn on your shower for you." I laughed at Blaine, who was swaying back and forth, sleepily.

Once I got the shower hot for him, I went back into his room.

"BLAINE!" I screamed at the sleeping boy.

"Huh? What?" he jumped up.

"Get in that shower now." I told him.

"You could join me." He smiled drowsy.

"I already showered, silly. Now go." I laughed as he made his way into the bathroom.

Sam came in and went to his dresser, "Hey Kurt can you do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Watch Bradley for me while I shower, I don't want him walking up with no one there." now that was just too sweet.

"Sure, Sam." I smiled.

"Can I use your shower though?"

"Of course Sam. Go ahead."

"Thanks," he smiled and left the room.

I went over to the bathroom and said, "Hey Blaine, I'm going to check on Bradley until Sam's out of the shower."

"Okay!" Blaine shouted over the loud shower.

BLAINES POV

Man, I've never felt so tired. All this excitement and stress is catching up to me. Even after a shower, I still felt like I was about to pass out.

I wrapped a towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom.

"Wes why is it that your always in here?"

"I had something to tell you but never mind, Mr. Moody." he got up from the couch.

"What is? Something stupid?" I laughed at him.

"Unless you think something about Kurt is stupid, than no."

My smile fell off my face immediately. "What about Kurt?"

"Well I heard Tristan talking to someone on the phone this morning. I was bring laundry down to the laundry room-"

"Really? Laundry to a laundry room?" Wes gave me a evil look. "Sorry, I had too." I laughed a little.

"Anyway," He started again. "I heard him say something about, this kid is different, Blaine's going to pay for this, and blah blah blah. Than the other person said something, I could really hear, but than Tristan flipped out and said, Kurt will be mine, I don't care what I have to do."

I was stunned at what Wes had told me. I couldn't even react to it. "Wes are you sure that's what happened?"

"I'm positive dude. Should we like report that or something?" Wes asked.

"No, no one would believe us." I stated.

"But Blaine, the guys a nut job. A psycho, jealous, angry nut job!" Wes yelled a little.

"I know that. And you know that. And so does David and Kurt. But the teachers don't know that, Wes. We'd only be causing more trouble." I looked over at my bed. Kurt had my uniform ready and everything. Oh Kurt. I smiled at the thought. "Kurt would never go out with him anyway." I said.

"Willingly at least." Wes said.

"Wes what are you talking about?"

"Tristan knows how much you guys love each other. What if he finds a way to have you two broken up. And he tries to get Kurt with himself."

"Not everyone has an evil mind like you. Sure the guys nuts. But he's not going to do that." I said taking my clothes into the bathroom.

"Just keep your eyes open. I'll do the same. I really don't like that guy after what he did to you." I looked at Wes and saw how much he truly cared.

"I know Wes, and I appreciate how much you care." I smiled and went into the bathroom.

BRADLEYS POV

I woke up and felt no one next to me. "Sam?" I got up and noticed he wasn't there. Than I saw Kurt sitting over at his desk.

"Oh, Bradley, good morning." He smiled.

"Hi, Kurt. Where's Sam?" I asked worried.

"Sam's showering. I think he's almost done though."

Just than Sam opened the door and saw I was up. "Bradley," He smiled and came over to me. Thank goodness he was dressed. I would have gone into cardiac arrest if he wasn't.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't here when you woke up." He hugged me.

"It's fine. Kurt was here so it wasn't bad." I tried to smile. I grabbed my head. It hurt so bad. Sam leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Maybe you should take a day off." Sam said worried.

"Am I allowed too?" I asked.

"Bradley, of course." Sam chuckled.

"Can you stay with me?" I grabbed his hand.

"Only if you want me too." Sam smiled.

"But what about my school work?" I asked.

"The nurse told the principle what happened and your mom brought the hospital papers here. You don't even have to be in class for another week to three weeks if you wanted." Sam said with a smile.

"I don't think I'll be able to stay in this room for more than a week." I tried to let out a giggle. But my head was still in major pain.

"I'll get all your school work for you. And I'll go over all the stuff we're learning." Kurt offered.

"Thank you Kurt. That would be great." I smiled at Kurt.

"Your welcome. But I'm going to head downstairs. I'll come up around lunch time to check on you." Kurt smiled and left the room.

"Sam are you sure you can stay here?" I asked.

"The doctors said you have a concussion. You need to be on a 48 hour watch. Possibly more. I have a note from them. Don't worry." He held me close. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get changed back into pajamas."

"Sure thing, Sam." I smiled and watched Sam get up.

"On second thought. I can stay in this." He said.

"What? Why? That's your uniform."

"I can't leave you alone in here." he said worried.

"Sam I'll be fine for 5 minutes." I assured him.

"Alright, but don't move. You might get up to fast and-"

"Sam just go." I told him. He laughed and left the room.

SAMS POV

I felt like a pest for hovering Bradley all day. But his mom trusted me to look after him. And if God forbid anything happens to him, it'll be on me.

But the day went pretty well. We sat in his bed and watched movies all day. I got him soup for lunch. He wanted a salad but I told him that involves to much chewing and that chew involves head movement which an harm his stitches.

He looked at me like I was nuts. "Sam your worse than my mother."

"I'm just looking out for you." I said. "Now open up and taste this delicious soup."

"I am capable of eating my self." He laughed. But than winced at the pain. It killed me to see so much pain he was in.

"I think it's time to take more pain killers." I said grabbing the little container.

"Those things make me feel like a robot." He groaned.

"But they get rid of your head ache don't they?" I laughed when he crossed his arms like a child. "Your such a baby."

"Just be quiet and give me the stupid meds." He grabbed the pills.

"Whoa angry much?" I said smiling big so he knew I was kidding.

"Sam I'm sorry, I'm just.. I don't even know." He looked like he was about to cry.

"Bradley don't be sorry. You have a lot going on." I held in in my arms. This poor kid had it rough.

"I hate that guy for doing this to me. And.. I hate my self for letting it happen." he was sobbing by the time he said that.

"Don't you say that. It was not your fault. He's an asshole for treating you the way he did. Nothing that happened was your fault, Bradley." I tried to convince him. I played with his hair like I always did when he's upset. And like always, he calmed down.

"I really am sorry that you have to put up with this." He sniffled.

"I'm not putting up with anything, I want to be here for you." I smiled and keep rubbing his back as he fell asleep.

KURTS POV

"So I was thinking if your not too busy being a nurse tonight, we could go out to eat." Blaine asked me as we walked to our last class.

"I suppose I can squeeze you in." I smiled.

"That's my boy! Get Some!" Wes shouted.

"Wesley your disgusting." I laughed.

"So where are we going for dinner?" Wes asked.

"Uh, it's actually just Kurt and me." Blaine said.

"Oh, I see. You don't need me anymore. I got cha." Wes looked sad. But I couldn't help but laugh at how bad of an actor he was.

"I'll just go cry in a corner and play sad love songs on my guitar." He whined. "Oh wait no, Blaine's the only one who does that."

"WES!" Blaine screamed punching his friends arm.

"Oww!" he grabbed his arm. "Now kiss it and make it better, Blainie." he smiled.

"Go away." Blaine pushed him, in a friendly manor of course.

"Your friends are absolutely nuts. You'd think I'd be used to that by now." I laughed.

"I'm not even used to my friends yet." Blaine said trying to ignore what just happened. "So I'll pick you up at 6."

"I live right across the hall-"

"Eh! Shush!" He interrupted me. "I'll pick you up at 6."

I rolled my eyes, "That sounds lovely." I smiled.

"Good, now get to class!" He commanded me.

"I don't have to listen to you!" I said as I walked away.

"Than why are you leaving?" He smiled.

"Because I have to follow the school rules. I'm not doing it because you told me too." I turned and walked off to class.

Hmm what was I going to wear tonight. Should I dress casual? Or should I dress fancy. This would be so much easier if I knew where we were going.

"Kurt, can I talk to you for a moment?" Tristan stopped me.

"No, I have to get to class." I continued in my tracks.

"But I need to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you. Your accusing my boyfriend of false things. Your messing with my mind. And frankly, I don't think your to nice of a person." I let the words come out as mean as they were meant to be.

After I saw he had nothing to say I continued on to class. I sat down at my usual seat. Bradley not being here was already weird. His seat was next to mine. My poor best friend.

This class was taking much longer than expected. It's insane how slow the clock was moving. Kurt, stop staring at the clock. Time will only move slower. As if that were even possible.

Finally the bell rang. I jumped out of my seat and ran out the door. To my surprise Blaine was right there.

"Oh my!" I shouted.

"Well it's good to see you too." He laughed.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect you to be right there." I smiled, feeling my self turn red.

"Hey there's that blush I love so much. I haven't seen it in a while." Blaine put his hand against my cheek.

"Blaine knock it off." I removed his hand.

"But red looks amazing on you." He chuckled putting his hand back on my face.

"Let's go, I want to start getting ready, you know how long it takes me to get ready." I started to walk down the hall.

"Well that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about." Blaine said as we walked up the stairs.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Oh no. Please don't be cancelling on me, I thought.

"I want to pick out your outfit." He smiled.

"What? No, sorry Blaine but no. I've seen what you wear and frankly I wouldn't get caught dead in anything you wear. It works for you, but not for me."

"What wouldn't you be caught wearing?" David asked as he and Wes walked up the stairs behind us.

"Kurt doesn't like my style." Blaine laughed.

"I wouldn't even call what you wear style, Blaine." I said trying not come off to mean, so I giggled.

"Whoa! Kurt's awesome, I think I'm about to date him." Wes said.

"Wes, go away. And stop hitting on my boyfriend." Blaine said.

"Come on you hormone crazed teenager." David said pulling Wes away from Blaine and me.

"You aren't serious are you?" I asked.

"I am very much serious. You need to explore your clothing. Bow ties and dress pants are the only clothes in the world." Blaine stated as we got to our hall way.

"That's not the only clothing I wear." I protested.

"Seems like it." Blaine laughed. "Come on, let me show you what your wearing."

I followed Blaine into his room. I sat down on his bed as he dug through his closet.

"Go over by the window. No peeking." He smiled.

"Ugh fine." I walked over to the window and looked out side. There was barely any snow left on the ground. It was a shame. The snow was so pretty. All of a sudden hands were covering my eyes. "What the-"

"Kurt relax, it's me. I'm going to walk you over you my bed. Your outfits going to blow you away." He chuckled.

"That chuckle tells me that I'm going to hate it." I said.

"You shouldn't hate it too much. It's not that terrible." We stopped moving. "Okay now look."

He took his hands away from my eyes and I looked down at the clothing on his bed. The outfit consists of a pair of dark skinny jeans, a white tee shirt, and a plaid button up.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said as I stared down at the horrific view.

"Kurt, please, you'll look amazing it this." Blaine gave me the puppy dog eyes.

"I'll try it on. But that's it."

"Yay!" He smiled big and picked up the clothes.

"I need to get my self a real puppy so I'm immune to puppy eyes." I took the clothes and went into the bathroom. I changed into the clothing and looked at my self. Oh lord, what did I get my self into.

"Blaine I'm not wearing this." I said through the door.

"Please? Let me see!" he begged.

I opened the door and saw Blaine's reaction. He was staring at my outfit like he was being hypnotized.

"Blaine?" I called over to him.

"Uh, yeah?" he was still staring.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, of course." He snapped out of it, smiling at me.

"Do you like it?" I looked at him quite confused.

"I love it." he smiled big.

"So does this mean I have to wear it?"

"Yes, if you love me, yes."

"Fine, but I pick out your outfit." I smiled.

"What? No, no, I have mine picked out." he motioned over to the outfit hanging on his closet door.

"But Blaine," I walked over to him. I saw how tense he got. Hmm, this could work to my advantage. I smiled, "It would make me so happy if I could pick out your outfit. I mean it's only fair." I placed my hand under his chin. His eyes were wide and I felt him shake a little.

"Uh, yeah sure. No problem." He smiled. "What would you like me to wear?"

"Come with me." I grabbed his hand. As we walked out the door I felt his eyes on me. My ass in particular. I turned my head and saw that's exactly where his eyes were focused on.

"I feel violated Mr. Williams." I teased him.

His head snapped up and his face as a deep red. "Uh, sorry."

"Whoa, I don't think I've ever seen you blush." I laughed. "It's cute."

"Thank you." he smiled.

We walked into my room and saw Bradley asleep and Sam putting his finger to his lips, hinting for us to be quiet.

I went to my closet and grabbed the best outfit I had for Blaine and ran out of the room with him following me. Once back in his room I handed him the outfit.

"Go change now!" I shoved him into the bathroom.

"Wow pushy much!" he laughed.

While he was changing Wes and David walked in.

"Hey Blaine what's-" Wes stopped and saw it was me. "Oh my God."

"Don't say anything." I warned them. But they started to hysterically laugh. Wes collapsed on the floor and David was kneeling next to him.

"Guys it's not that funny." I said.

"Oh it's THAT funny." David said trying to catch his breath.

"Oh, I.. can't.. breath.." Wes was laughing even more.

"Okay Kurt I don't think that-" Blaine started to talk but than noticed David and Wes were in the room.

As soon as they saw him, they started to laugh even harder.

"Blaine you look adorable." I said looking at Blaine, who was wearing my nice dress pants, white button up, and a black vest. It wasn't even that bad. Wes and David were nuts.

"Kurt can I at least roll up the sleeves?" He asked.

"Fine." I glared at him.

He rolled up his sleeves and it made a little bit of a difference. He still looked amazing to me.

Wes and David finally stopped laughing. Or at least they tried.

"So is it sexy role play night?" Wes asked laughing still slightly.

"No, we're going out to dinner and we picked each others outfits out." Blaine said, ignoring his friends.

"Oh we are definitely coming with you guys." David laughed.

"No, actually your not." Blaine looked at his friends annoyed.

"But we have too!" Wes screamed.

"Come on Blaine, it's fine with me." I said.

We all looked at Blaine. He stared at all of us and finally said, "Alright, yeah, fine. You guys can come."

"YES!" Wes and David shouted.

"Thank goodness for Blaine being whipped." Wes laughed.

"I'm not whipped! I like doing stuff for Kurt." I blushed at him saying this. Oh Blaine.

THIRD PERSON (just so I get everyone in this part)

Kurt and Blaine decided to go to a fancy French restaurant, of Kurt's likings. Blaine had reservations for a romantic dinner. But when David and Wes tagged along, he knew it wasn't going to happen.

Blaine and Kurt knew they were going to have a good time regardless of their friends rudeness.

"What do I even order here?" Wes asked, looking at the menu frantically.

"It's all in French. What the hell?" David was just as confused.

"Guys just get this." Kurt pointed at the picture of a meal.

"What is it?" Wes asked disgusted.

"It's chicken." Kurt looked at them funny.

"Oh, right we knew that." David said.

"Mhm." Kurt resumed to his menu awkwardly.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry that we got stuck with them." Blaine apologized.

"It's alright, Blaine." Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. "They're kind of adorable in a way."

They looked over and Wes and David playing swords with their straw wrappers.

"I swear, they need a babysitter." Blaine laughed. Kurt laughed with him as they both placed a hand on the table. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, which made Kurt blush.

"Ugh you guys are so cute its disgusting." Wes said.

"We are cute aren't we." Kurt smiled.

"Only the cutest." Blaine smiled.

"Oh my God." David gagged.

"Shush, we aren't that bad." Blaine said.

"Yes, you are. You're always smiling and laughing and just being adorable. I mean, don't you guys ever disagree?" Wes asked.

"Hmm not really." Kurt thought. But he honestly couldn't think of anything. "I mean, we've had disagreements on fashion. But we respect each others wishes of what who wears."

"Like tonight. We're sharing our styles." Blaine smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Well what's your guys favorite food." David asked.

"Italian." Both said and started to laugh.

"Oh my goodness, baked ziti is just amazing." Kurt said.

"Oh I know!" Blaine agreed.

David looked over at Wes. "Your turn."

"What's your guys favorite musical?" Wes asked.

"Rent." Both answered again.

"That was an easy one though." Blaine smiled.

"Everyone likes that musical." Kurt said.

"Okay what about this. Who do you think is the greatest pop singer?" David asked.

"Oh that's easy." Kurt said.

Kurt said, "Lady Gaga." the same time Blaine said, "Katy Perry."

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other confused. David and Wes looked at each other amused.

"What? I'm sorry I thought you just said.. Lady Gaga… is better then Katy Perry. " Blaine said in disbelief.

"Well, you heard right. Lady Gaga is amazing." Kurt defended him self.

"Maybe to you. But uh, Katy Perry is very popular." Blaine said.

"Yeah to people who are tone deaf." Kurt laughed.

David and Wes were very intrigued. They stared at the scene sipping their drinks.

"Kurt your kidding right? You can not honestly say that Lady Kaka is better than Ms Katy Perry."

"It's Lady GAGA. And yes I believe she is way better then Fatty Perry." Kurt crossed his arms.

"Oh I'm sorry that Lady HASAPENIS is a butter face." Blaine spat.

"Oh no. that is where I cross the line. Lady Gaga is a beautiful woman!" Kurt turned to David and Wes. "What do you guys think?"

"Well Katy Perry is HOT." David said.

"Lady Gaga has a nice body but her face ruins it." Wes said.

"They're both good performers and artists." David said.

"But Lady Gaga kind of scares me." Wes shivered.

"Well it's plain to see that Katy Perry is much more liked." Blaine crossed his arms in satisfaction.

"Just because Katy Perry is pretty, doesn't mean she's that good of an artist." Kurt protested.

"Oh your absolutely amazing. Just because things didn't go your way, you continue to argue, even after asking for other people's opinions." Blaine was getting annoyed.

"Well at least I know good music. Unlike you people." Kurt got up.

"You wouldn't know good music if it hit you in your pretty little face." Blaine and Kurt both stopped after what Blaine had said.

"You, uh, think I'm pretty?" Kurt asked, fixing his hair a little.

"Well yeah. Actually," Blaine got up and took Kurt's hand. "I know your pretty. No, scratch that. Your beautiful."

"Oh, your just saying that." Kurt looked away awkwardly.

"Never." Blaine lifted up Kurt's chin and kissed him lightly.

When they pulled away, David and Wes were pretending to be asleep.

"Whoa, did I just fall asleep?" Wes said pretending to wake up.

"Oh wow, I think I did too." David let out a yawn.

"Oh shut it." Blaine put $100 on the table. "That's for our drinks. David, Wes, order what you want. Call me when your done."

"What seriously? Yes! Dinner on Blaine." Wes said excited. Wes and David high fived each other.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"It's a surprise." Blaine smiled and grabbed his boyfriends hand.


	17. Chapter 17

Lots of Klaine in this chapter. Just saying (:

I feel like I had writers ADHD or something.

…

Enjoy! 

BLAINES POV

"Where are we going? Blaine, come on, you can at least tell me where we're going. A hint maybe?" Kurt was getting frantic.

"Kurt, you really are adorable when your unaware of what's going on." He glared at me and crossed his arms. "I promise you, we're almost there."

"You better not be taking me to a crack house or something." He said.

I couldn't help but laugh and sort of choke. "What? Why on earth would anyone take a person to a crack house?"

"It's been done..trust me." Kurt looked out the window. "Are you sure we're almost there?"

"We have arrived." I said smiling over to the impatient Kurt who couldn't see out of the foggy window.

"Where are we? I can't see anything." Kurt was squinting.

"Come on," I got out of the car and ran over to his side, practically breaking my neck on ice, just to open the door for him.

"Oh what a gentleman." Kurt smiled. "But next time, let me know so you don't slip on ice."

"How did you even see me?" I asked be wild.

"I saw a dark figure out of the back wind shield fall. figured it was you." Kurt laughed.

"Alright, I'll tell you next time." I felt quite embarrassed, but it would all be forgotten in a matter of minutes.

"So this is my surprise? A dark forest?" Kurt looked confused.

"It's what's in the forest." I smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"I don't think that's a good idea." he delayed.

"It's fine. I promise." I looked at him with plead, and he agreed.

"We have been walking for the past ten minutes at least." Kurt complained.

"I swear it's just right ahead." I laughed at how impatient he was being.

"You've been saying that for the past 20 minutes." Kurt mumbled.

"What was that?" I asked, pretending I didn't hear him.

"Oh, nothing." He smiled and kept walking.

"We're here." I smiled stopping for Kurt to take it all in.

"Oh my.." He said.

KURTS POV

"Oh my.." I couldn't even finish. It was beautiful. Blaine had brought me to a small open area of the forest. It was covered in snow. There was a swing made of rope and ply wood hanging from a random tree in the middle of the area. There was a little table and two chairs made of what looked like metal that had rusted over the years towards the side. And on the other side was a lawn swing in between two trees. It was spectacular.

"Do you like it?" Blaine walked over to my side.

"What is this place?" I asked still amazed.

"Answer my question first." Blaine laughed.

"I love it." I turned to him. "Did you do all of this?"

"Yeah, back when I was in middle school. I didn't really have anyone to turn to, so I came here and decided to make it my own little.. Retreat." He smiled walking over to the swing. "It's silly. I know. I just felt like I needed to show you this."

"But really this place is amazing. You're so creative." I saw the sadness on his face. I walked over to him, giving him a strong hug. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Thanks for being here." He held on to me.

"Blaine what happened?" I pulled away. "What happened when you were younger?"

"It's complicated." he looked up at the stars.

"I'm sure I can keep up." I grabbed his hand.

"Come here." He smiled bringing me to the lawn swing. It was big enough for us both.

"So I guess, it really started when I came out to my parents. I always knew I was different. That I was.. Not like everyone else. My mom noticed. So did my dad. But my mom saw it as a good thing. I guess you can already guess my dad's view."

I tried to smile for him. But I can tell it wasn't going to be a happy story.

"My dad would try to make me more manly. He would take me to sporting events, learn how to play every sport imaginable, and start building things." Blaine smiled holding on to the lawn swing.

"You and your dad made all of this?" I asked astonished.

"You got it." He laughed slightly. "But none of that helped. I was still the same. Then one night, I was getting home late from hanging out with Wes. Wes was my only real friend back then." He smiled at the memory. It was amazing how close I felt to him.

"And your still friends to this day." I smiled.

"The best." He took a deep breath. "Well, I walked up to the door and heard my parents arguing. My mom was saying how dad needs to take it easy on me. And my dad said she should stop babying me. Hurtful things were said that I never wanted to hear. I barged through the door and yelled at both of them to stop. Dad told me to just admit that I was a fruit. Lovely way to put it right?"

I saw him wince at his memories. I felt like crying. It was awful seeing Blaine so hurt.

"Mom said that I didn't need to say anything. But I did. I told them both, right than and there, 'Mom, Dad, I'm gay.'." He closed his eyes. Fighting back tears.

"What did they say?" I asked, squeezing onto his hand.

"Dad flipped out. He went on a rampaged, destroying everything in his way. When my mom saw he was going after me, she stepped in. He of course, pushed her out of the way. Right into the coffee table. Glass everywhere."

Blaine had tears falling down his face.

"He didn't realize how bad it was until I found the strength to push him out of the way. I ran over to my mom. Screaming. I don't know what good that did. It only made things worse. My sister, Cooper, came down."

"You have a sister?" I asked. But than realized now's not a good time. "Oh, sorry. Continue."

"It's fine, Kurt. Yes I have a sister." He smiled, but than it faded. "She was only ten at the time. TEN, Kurt. She didn't need to see that. Dad went after her and yelled at her to go back up stairs. I got up and told him to stop. I pushed him and did everything I could. But than he grabbed my arms and told me to, 'knock my shit off.' I yelled at Cooper to call 911."

"Oh gosh, Blaine." I felt my self crying. I can picture, poor Blaine. Twelve years old and scared.

"Dad, got mad at that. Actually, mad is an understatement. He ran up to Cooper. That poor girl. He adored her. I didn't think would actual do anything. But after about five minutes, she came running down stairs covering the right side of her face and neck. Her exact words, 'Daddy's not moving'. I moved her arms. Her right side of her face and neck where cut bad. Real bad. Just than the police showed up and so did the ambulance."

"What happened to everyone?" I asked while catching my tears.

"My mom suffered a lot of blood loss. But she's good now. Better than ever. Cooper, she has two long and noticeable scars down her face and neck. But she barely cares now. She thinks of it as her being a warrior." Blaine laughed slightly.

"And your dad?" I asked.

"He killed him self after what he did to my sister. He realized what he had done. How he put my mom and sister in the hospital. I don't care what anyone says, he killed himself because of what he did to them. He didn't care about the emotional pain I have to go through." Blaine had his face buried in his hands. Sobbing.

I was just as bad. I haven't cried this much in a while. Blaine's story was tragic. And it made me realize how good I had it.

"A couple days after it all, I found this place. I brought this stuff here, as a reminder of my father. That maybe one day, I can be forgiven." He cried more. I just pulled him in close and swung us on the swing.

I looked at Blaine when he finally lifted his head up. All I saw was the little boy who lost his father in a tragic way. The little boy who thought everything was his fault.

"Nothings your fault. I know you may not believe it, but your dad loved you. He loved all of you. He stuck around for that long. He probably just wanted an easy escape for him self. Not taking a second to think about anyone else." Blaine looked at me, eyes puffy and red.

"I know that Kurt, well, at least I want to know that. But I can't help but think, maybe if I had just stayed at Wes' later. Or just wasn't born."

"I wouldn't like that last one." I grabbed his hand. "Because then I wouldn't have you. And you wouldn't have me to lean on now."

He shook his head smiling, tears falling out of his eyes. "Your right Kurt. And I'm very glad that we have each other. You're the closest person to me at this point. Mom's been busy with work. Cooper has her activities. We try to stay in touch. But it's hard."

"I'm sure they still love you all the same." I smiled.

"They do." He smiled. "They would love you. Cooper would want to steal you away."

We both laughed. I had to ask, "Why do you say that?"

"Because your very much a like. Well with certain things. Fashions huge in her life. She's a singer as well. Kind of runs in the family." He smiled, "And she loves Lady Gaga."

"Yeah I think I'm straight for your sister." I laughed.

"You'd get along just fine." Blaine smiled at the thought. "Maybe I'll invite them up soon."

"That'd be nice." I said. Thinking about me meeting Mrs. Williams and Cooper put a smile on my face as well.

Blaine's phone started to vibrate. "It's Wes." Blaine said.

"Yeah?" Blaine looked up at the sky.

"Okay, we'll be right there." He said looking at the ground now. "Bye."

He hung up and looked at me apologetically. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be sorry Blaine. We can always come here again can't we?" I asked hopeful.

"Of course." He got up and helped me up. "I love you Kurt. A lot."

"I love you too Blaine. A lot a lot." I smiled and kissed him.

BRADLEYS POV

"Sam, I'm fine, you can relax." I assure Sam, who was freaking out.

"Bradley you just fell in the shower, I heard you! Please unlock the door." Sam screamed terrified.

I got out of the shower and put on my robe. I opened the door and Sam nearly fell in.

"Happy?" I smirked.

"Let me see your head, did your stitches come out?" Sam asked.

"No they did not." I sighed as Sam checked my head.

"Do you feel dizzy at all?" Sam looked at my eyes.

"No I do not." I laughed a little.

"Did that hurt you?" He asked.

"Not really."

"How many fingers are you holding up?" Sam lifted his hand.

"Three." I rolled my eyes.

"No! See there's something wrong with you. I held up, one-two-three.. Oh I guess I did hold up three." Sam looked embarrassed as I shook my head laughing.

"Sam, your adorable. Now can I finish showering?" I asked.

"No you might fall again."

"You really are like a mother." I smiled and laughed at him.

"Yes and you need to listen to me." Sam crossed his arms. But than he just laughed and shook his head. "I'm absolutely crazy."

"Just a bit." I smiled. "But it's okay, because you're cute."

"I'm losing it. I keep hovering and suffocating you. Pretty soon you'll get sick of me." Sam seemed to get serious. "I'm sorry, Bradley. I'll give you some alone time for once."

"Sam I like the hovering. And actually, the word hover is mean. I like to look at it as you being extremely caring." I hugged the taller boy. It was almost silly for me to call him a boy. He was so tall and muscular. I'm more of a boy than he is.

"Are you sure? Just say the word and I'm out." Sam looked at me unsure.

"Well what's the word?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" he seemed confused.

"You said 'just say the word'. So I want to know the word." I simply explained.

"Oh.. You want me gone?" He asked upset.

"Not really. But lets just say, something was going on, and you walked in and I didn't want you to, I can have a word to say so you know now's not a good time." I smiled.

"Got cha. How about.. Cotn." Sam smiled.

"Cotton?" I asked.

"No. Cotn. Like c-o-t-n."

"Is that even a word?" I asked even more confused.

"It stands for 'creature of the night'. Since you think I look like Rocky." Sam smiled big.

"Wow I absolutely love you!" I hugged him. But than awkwardly pulled away at what I just said. "You know, in like a Ha Ha funny way."

"Oh yeah course." Sam shrugged laughing awkwardly.

"So uh.. I wanna shower." I looked way.

"Word?"

"Cotn." I smiled.

"Adios. Call if you need anything." He shut the door on his way out. Oh gees. I slipped out an 'I love you' and I was naked while it happened. Awesome.

SAMS POV

Leaving Bradley was hard, but I needed to realize, I'm not his mother. I'm not his husband. I'm just his boyfriend of like three days. I need to calm down.

"Hey Sammy boy!" Wes called from the hall way where he, Kurt, Blaine, and David came.

"Hey guys, back so soon?" I looked at my phone. It wasn't even that soon. About 9.

"Yeah we're not the partying type." Blaine laughed.

"Well I am!" Wes shouted. Than he gave David a look of excitement. "DUDE! Party. My house. TOMORROW."

"Didn't your parents say no more parties?" David asked.

"Yeah why?" Wes said as if it weren't a party killer.

"Oh alright, just making sure you knew." David laughed.

"Okay, so I got food and drinks already. David, you get music like always." Wes and David high fived each other and went down the hall towards their room.

"Bring people bro!" David yelled over too us.

"Sure thing." I laughed.

"Are they serious?" Kurt asked.

"Sadly, yes. Very serious." Blaine shook his head.

"What's the big deal?" I asked. "Aren't teenagers suppose to party and what not?"

"When Wes and David plan a party, they PLAN a party." Blaine laughed. "You'll see, if you go."

"Probably not. If it really is tomorrow, there's no way Bradley will be able to go." I said.

"That's so sweet Sam." Kurt smiled. "Bradley doesn't party much anyway."

Blaine and I both stared at him confused.

Kurt looked at both of us and his smile dropped. "What? We've talked about partying before and our takes on them. He opposes parties."

"Good, because parties are mistakes waiting to happen." I laughed.

"What's your take on it?" Blaine asked curious.

"They're alright I guess. I'll go." Kurt shrugged.

"Well I know what we're doing tomorrow." Blaine smiled. "Maybe I can see if Cooper will come."

"That's be awesome." Kurt said enthusiastically.

"Who's Cooper?" I asked confused.

"My sister." Blaine laughed. "Sorry, your sort of out of the loop right now.""Don't feel too bad Sam, I didn't find out until tonight." Kurt laughed.

"Trust me, I'm good." I let out a long and loud yawn.

"Gees, tired much?" Kurt asked me.

"Just a bit. I might hit the hay soon."

The door opened a bit and Bradley poked his cute little head out. "Oh hey guys, I thought I heard you all."

"You thought? Oh gees, how's your hearing?" I panicked.

Bradley laughed and said "Cotn."

"Sorry." I smiled.

"Cotton?" Kurt looked confused.

"Creature of the night. It's our word so if we need space or need to be alone for a couple." Bradley smiled.

"Since I apparently look like Rocky." I smiled down at Bradley who blushed.

"Creature of the night." Kurt laughed.

"Creature of the night?" Blaine asked confused.

"Oh wow, that was almost perfect." Kurt laughed and Bradley joined him.

"Don't worry dude, I know just as much as you do." I laughed.

"You boys need to sit with us and watch it." Bradley said.

"Oh how about now!" Kurt got excited.

"Come on guys please!" Bradley turned to me with the cutest face ever.

"Sure, why not." I smiled.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked folding his hands to beg.

"Kurt I would have said yes, with out the begging." Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt on the cheek. "Your such a dork." he laughed again.

"Whatever." He stuck his tongue out. "Pajama time! We'll meet you boys in your room!"

Kurt and Bradley vanished into their room leaving me and Blaine in the hall.

"Our boyfriends are something else." Blaine laughed.

"Oh yeah, you got that right." I agreed and headed for our room.

BLAINES POV

"That dude does look a lot like you Sam." I said shocked.

"Yeah it's rather frightening." Sam laughed.

"Only he's older and bigger and -" Kurt cut him self off and noticed all of us looking at him. "I mean, uh, yeah. You two look identical." he laughed his awkward laugh of his.

"Oh silly boy." I put my arm around him and pulled him close, kissing his temple.

"Oh God, did she- he.. It? Kill that guy!" I asked terrified.

"Yes that Frankie dude created him or something." Sam explained.

"Sam it's Frank-"

"SHUSH!" both me and Sam cut Bradley off.

"You mean she?" Bradley said.

"Uh huh." Kurt grinned.

"That's creepy how you know the words like right at the same time they sing." Sam said.

"They're creepy, Sam. You gotta show devotion to the part." Bradley defended himself and Kurt.

"Your both losers." I laughed.

"Adorable losers." Kurt laughed.

"TOUCHA TOUCHA TOUCHA TOUCH ME!" Bradley reached over to Kurt.

"OH I WANNA BE DIRTY!" Kurt grabbed his hand.

"THRILL ME CHILL ME FUFILL ME!" Bradley continued.

"CREATURE OF THE NIGHT!" Kurt finished and both of them laughed hysterically.

"I swear, I don't know why I'm dating you." I shook my head laughing at my crazy boyfriend.

"Because I'm so charming and fashionable and lovely that you just can't stand it." Kurt said as he smiled big.

"Sounds about right." I smiled and kissed him deeply. Kurt didn't break the kiss. And neither did I. He pulled me closer to him. He had one hand on my thigh and the other tangled in my hair. I held on to his leg that stretched across my legs, my other arm wrapped around his waist.

I pulled away. "What about Bradley and Sam?" I whispered.

"Uh, Blaine." Kurt pointed over to the empty spot next to us. I turned and saw they had left the room.

"Well that's rude. The movies not even over." I smiled.

"Your not to polite your self basically kicking them out with your hormones." Kurt laughed.

"Partly your fault." I leaned in and kissed his neck.

"I'll take full responsibility." Kurt managed to get out of his mouth.

"Good." I mumbled into his neck. It sent chills through out his body. I felt the goose bumps rise from his skin. Kurt pulled my hair a little when I gently nipped at his neck. He brought my head up and started to kiss me. My tongue traced his lips and he opened his mouth to let me in. Kurt deepened the kiss as he pulled me on top of him. I slid up his shirt feeling his bare skin. He leaned up so I can remove his shirt. He did the same to me and once both shirts were gone I was back on top of him, kissing down his neck to his chest. He let out a small moan and played with my hair. I pulled him off the couch as we made our way towards my bed.

"Blaine," He mumbled into my chest as he slid down my sweats. His eyes went wide when he realized what was going on.

"Kurt I'm sorry, we don't hav-"

He cut me off with a kiss. "It's fine. I want this." He smiled and kissed down my chest, sitting at the edge of my bed. Taking his own pants off. "Oh, God." I ran my fingers through his hair. He stopped a little below my belly button. "Tease." I whispered with a smile as he found his way back to my lips.

We ended up on my bed, tangled in the sheets. Still in our boxers. But according to Kurt that was going to change. I felt him slide his hand down my chest, towards my boxers. Than, something amazing happened. Blaine my friend, you definitely made it to second base.

KURTS POV

Why was the morning so bright? I sat up and looked over at the blinds that were wide open. I noticed this wasn't my room. I looked over at the body next to me.

"Oh no." my eyes went wide as I saw Blaine, shirtless, under some sheets. Don't over react Kurt, it's not like he's naked. But than I realized, oh no. I'm naked. In Blaine's bed. What happened?

Oh, right. We acted like two extremely hormonal teenagers who needed to please our needs.

I looked under the sheets and saw Blaine had nothing on. Oh gees. No. We couldn't. Impossible.

I slid out of his bed carefully and found my clothes. I quickly got dressed and left his room.

"Just waking up?"

"Ah!" I turned and saw Wes. "Gosh, you nearly scared me to death."

"Sorry Kurtie." Wes laughed.

"And what do you mean just waking up?" I asked.

"It's like 2 in the after noon." Wes said looked at his phone. "2:27pm to be exact."

"Your kidding. There's no way we slept in that late." I said amazed.

"Must have been a fun night." Wes winked. "Party starts at 6! Be there!"

I took a deep breath as Wes walked away. Great. Now I had only 3 hours to prep for a party.

I walked into my room and saw Bradley and Sam cuddled up. They were finishing The Rocky Horror Picture Show.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Sam laughed.

"Sam I need to talk to you." I said serious.

"Oh sure." He sat up. "Be right back." his kissed Bradley's forehead.

I walked into the bathroom and Sam followed.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I think that. Me and Blaine might have uh.." I looked away embarrassed.

"Might have what?" Sam asked confused.

"Uh, as old people say, 'did the nasty'." I winced at the thought.

"Whoa you mean butt fucked?" Sam chuckled.

"Sam, be serious." I begged.

"Kurt, you wouldn't be walking. Your fine." Sam smiled and left the bathroom.

Boy did I feel silly. But I can't but wonder how Sam would know that. Oh well. I needed to shower.

When I got out I heard a familiar voice in the bedroom. Blaine. My Blaine. Thank goodness I had my robe in here. I wasn't going out there in a towel. I slid it on and went out into the bedroom.

"Well hello there beautiful." Blaine smiled sitting on my bed.

"Hi, sleepy head." I laughed.

"Have fun in your super long shower?" He asked.

"It wasn't that long was it?" I asked confused.

"You were in there for like 45 minutes." Sam said.

"Oh your kidding! I only have like an hour and a half to get ready." I ran over to my closet.

"Kurt we have as long as you want." Blaine laughed.

"Wes said the party starts at 6. And I expect to be there at 6." I stated.

"Okay, boss." Blaine smiled.

"WHIPPED!" Sam and Bradley coughed.

"Hey I wouldn't be talking if I were you." I called over to Sam.

(LATER THAT NIGHT)

"You look fine Kurt." Blaine assured me.

"No, no. It's all wrong!" I whined. "This isn't the right outfit." I said refusing to leave the car.

"Kurt, please come on. You look great. I promise."

"Easy for you to say Mr. Jeans and a T shirt." I looked at my outfit compared to Blaine's. He was wearing a basic plain blue T shirt with black skinny jeans. I had on black jeans and a beige shirt with a black tank top underneath with a black suit jacket thing, as Sam called it.

"Kurt, I promise you, you look amazing." he kissed me deeply.

"Uh, okay." I smiled and got out of the car. I looked up at the massive house.

"This is Wes' house?" I asked.

"Yeah, the spoiled brat." Blaine laughed. He pulled out his phone before we entered. "Yes!" he said happily.

"What is it?" I wondered.

"Coopers coming." He smiled.

"Oh that's awesome!"

"Totally." He smiled.

"When will she be here?" I asked.

"Uh," He was waiting for a text. "Oh like 5 minutes. Would you mind waiting for here?"

"Not at all! I'm just as excited to see her as you are. Okay maybe not because she's your sister, I just meant that-"

"Kurt it's okay I know what you meant." Blaine laughed.

"Oh, right." I blushed looking away.

The wait wasn't too bad. It was nice to be alone with Blaine before we went into the loud house. Than a car pulled up. Once parked a small girl with blonde hair got out.

"BLAINE!" her high wind chime voice said.

"COOPER!" Blaine ran up to her giving her a huge hug. It was adorable and so heart warming seeing them together. "I'd like you to meet Kurt."

The blonde came up to me and gave me a hug. She was so small. Smaller than Rachel, if that's possible. "It's good to meet you! Blaine's told me about you." She pulled away. I didn't see any resemblance between them. Blaine had curly brown hair and hazel eyes. Cooper has straight blonde hair and blue eyes. They're both small, I'll give them that. But I did notice the faded pink scar running down the right side of her face. It started at her temple and curved almost towards her cheek then to her jaw line. I couldn't see the scar on her neck that Blaine told me about. Her scarf was covering it. I snapped out of it and answered her.

"Oh? He's told me about you too." I smiled. Half of it was a lie. Which I felt bad about.

"Cooper, I haven't really mentioned anyone to him until yesterday." Blaine told the truth.

"Yeah I figured. You're not an open book, Blaine." She smiled at her big brother. "Let's take this party inside."

"I agree." I laughed. "It's way to cold out here for this."

THIRD PERSON POV

They entered the house and Kurt's mouth opened wide.

"Oh, my gosh." Kurt looked around. The first thing you see when you enter is a huge great room full of people dancing. It was beautiful. Right next to that was a dinning area of great size. If you looked to the left the saw a living room filled with people watching sports.

"You guys made it!" David came out of what seemed no where.

"Sure did." Blaine laughed. "David have you met Cooper before?"

"I don't believe I have." David smiled and took Coopers hand and kissed it.

"Nice to meet you David." Cooper laughed, what is this guy doing? She thought.

"Easy bro, she's my sister." Blaine laughed.

David's faced dropped. "Wait. Your sister? As is Cooper Williams? Sixteen year old amazing singer performer?"

"Um, how do you know that?" Cooper asked freaked out.

"Blaine may I speak to you?" David asked frantically.

"Sure." Blaine was confused.

"Dude, you do realize that Wes has this major thing for your sister right?" David said.

"What? No, he doesn't. He would always pick on her when we were younger." Blaine didn't believe what David was saying.

"I promise you dude. That's exactly that he told me. He said he saw her with your mom at the store a couple months back. He's like in love with her. He stalks her facebook, her twitter. He's like seriously head over heels." David was worried, but Blaine didn't see why.

"Well what's the big deal?" Blaine asked, genially confused about what the big deal was.

"Dana's here." David said.

Blaine's eyes went wide. "I thought he broke up with that crazy girl months ago."

"Well she doesn't think it's over. She's following him around. He doesn't even know she's here. And if she see's Wes with Cooper-""She'll go after Cooper." Blaine finished. "Don't worry. It's not going to happen. I'll make sure of it. Beside's I doubt Wes will even run into Cooper. There's so many people here."

"Cooper?" Wes' voice came from the dinning area.

Cooper turned and saw a familiar face. "Wes? Oh my gosh hey!" She couldn't believe it. She hasn't seen him in a long time. He had added her on facebook, but they never hung out or even seen each other around.

"You were saying?" David said.

"Well, Dana's no where to be found so it's okay. We have nothing to worry about." Blaine tried to relax and think about the positive.

"Wesley? What the hell is going on?" Dana said walking down the stairs, eying Wes and Cooper embracing a wonderful hug.

"Okay, now we have something to worry about." Blaine's eyes widened as the Dana ran for Cooper.


	18. Chapter 18

BLAINES POV

"Wesley? What the hell is going on?" Dana gave both Wes and Cooper, who were in a tight embrace, death glares. Wes was wide eyed and Cooper looked confused.

"Okay, now we have something to worry about." My's eyes widened as the Dana ran for Cooper.

I ran over to Cooper and pulled her away into my arms.

"Oh what? Big brother's here to fight your battle?" Dana was obviously a little tipsy.

"Who are you?" Cooper asked laughing a little.

"I'm Dana. Wes' girlfriend. So scram you home wrecker!" She slurred.

"Dana, I broke up with you. A long time ago. Now please, leave." Wes calmly asked her.

She gave him a look of disgust. But than said, "Okay, fine." She smiled and than tripped forward on purpose, spilling her drink all over Cooper. "Oops." She gave her an evil smile.

"Wes get her out of my face before I kill her." I hissed. Wes was too preoccupied with Cooper. He got her a towel.

"Oh shut up faggot boy." Dana spat at me. "You and scar face over here should just go home." She yelled.

Cooper looked like she was about to cry. Wes was holding her close. And I fucking lost it.

"You have no fucking right to say anything about my family. You don't know anything. And I don't care if your drunk. Get the hell out of here." I yelled at the girl who was now terrified. "Get her out of my face. Please." I rubbed my right temple.

One of her friends came over and took her hand leading her out. I over heard her say something along the lines of, "Wes isn't worth it."

Once she was gone, I took a deep breath and looked over at Kurt. He stood there terrified. I felt so bad that I lost my cool in front of him.

"Kurt, I'm so sorry that you had to see that." I apologized to him.

"You don't have anything to be sorry about." Kurt said still in shock. "You really care about her don't you?"

"I love Cooper. Even if it were someone else I'd defend them. Wes, David, you especially." I smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand. He squeezed mine and had a smile back on his face.

"I think you should check on her." Kurt looked behind me.

I turned and saw Wes bringing Cooper upstairs. "Come with me." I smiled.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked unsure.

"Of course. It'll be nice for her to see more people care about her."

"How do you know I care about her?" Kurt smiled.

"It's the way you instantly accepted her. You didn't think of her as some girl with a scar. You accepted her as Cooper, the person, the beautiful girl she is." I smiled.

"It's like you're a mind reader." Kurt laughed.

"Let's go." I grabbed his hand, leading him up the stairs.

KURTS POV

"I hope she's okay." I said worriedly.

"I'm sure she is. Wes is probably helping her out." Blaine smiled at me than opened Wes' door.

"Oh God!" Blaine screamed. Cooper and Wes jumped off of each other and Cooper covered his self as Blaine shut the door.

"Well.. Wes is most definitely helping her out." I tried to make a joke. But Blaine looked a bit scarred.

"That is something I really wish I could have unseen." Blaine shivered.

"Was uh, Cooper topless?" I asked unsure.

"Yeah." Blaine answered almost to quick. "And if Wes hurts her. God help me.."

"Blaine, Cooper is a big girl. Wes is your best friend. I'm sure she can take care of her self and Wes will be good to her." I tried to calm Blaine down. But he was still a little shaken.

"Yeah he's being good to her alright." Blaine mumbled.

"I'm sorry, Blaine. But doesn't it make you feel a little better knowing she's with Wes instead of a random guy?"

"No, because if she was with another guy, I'd be able to go in there and stop it." Blaine crossed his arms and leaned against the wall next to the door. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Blaine it's fine. I mean, if they want to be together than they should be able to be together. If they want to make mistakes, let them." I was telling Blaine but then he spoke.

"Kurt, I would be really happy for them if they got together. I just don't like it when asshole guys break my sisters heart. It's happened before. I know she didn't love the guy. But at the time she thought she did. I had to help her out and get her through it. And at least I knew to take her side. What if Wes and Cooper break up? I'll be in huge trouble if I have to pick sides-"

"Blaine!" I cut him off. He looked at me with his mouth half open, wanting to say more. "You'll cross that bridge when and IF you get there. Just relax." I smiled and took his hand. "Now let's go have a good time."

"Your right. Sorry." Blaine smiled walked down the stairs with me.

It's almost as if more people had showed up. It was packed down stairs. The music was loud and there was no escape except upstairs.

"This is insane!" I screamed.

"What?" Blaine said, holding his ear out to hear me.

"THIS PARTY IS REALLY CRAZY!" I screamed.

"OH YEAH I KNOW!" Blaine screamed back. "I FEEL LIKE I'M YELLING AT YOU RIGHT NOW!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU ARE!" I laughed at my adorable boyfriend.

"HEY DUDE I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT!" Wes came over and pointed upstairs.

"DON'T EVEN WORRY. BUT BREAK HER HEART, I BREAK YOUR FACE!" Blaine laughed.

"DEAL!" Wes gave Blaine a pat on his shoulder and put his arm around Cooper, who was beaming with happiness.

The song came to an end and after what seemed like millisecond, a new one started. One that I loved. Ride Wit Me by Nelly.

"Wow I love this song." I said smiling.

"WHAT?" Blaine asked.

"HE SAID THAT HE WET HIMSELF!" Wes clarified the wrong words.

"NO I SAID I LOVE THIS SONG!" I screamed laughing at how big of an idiot Wes was.

"LETS DANCE!" Blaine grabbed my hand and pulled me down the last couple steps. We poured our self into the mass group of people. Wes and Cooper were right behind us, following our lead.

We all started belting out the lyrics. "_IF YOU WANNA GO AND TAKE A RIDE WIT ME, WE THREE-WHEELIN IN THE FO' WITH THE GOLD D'S, OH WHY DO I LIVE THIS WAY? HEY MUST BE THE MONEY!" _

Dancing with Blaine was so much fun. We had a great time screaming out lyrics to songs while dancing with Wes and Cooper.

The song was over. We all clapped and screamed. I felt amazing. It was good to be free and to just not give a damn.

"Alright time to bring it down slow!" the D.J. announced.

I looked over at Blaine as the song started.

Blaine whispered_, "Let me be your hero."_

I couldn't even speak. I just smiled and let him take my hand to dance._"Would you dance if I asked you to dance? Would you run and never look back? Would you cry if you saw me crying? Would you save my soul tonight?" _Blaine smiled and held me closer._"Would you tremble if I touched your lips? Would you laugh oh please tell me this. Now would you die for the one you love? Hold me in your arms tonight." _I couldn't help but fall in love with him while he sang in my ear._"I can be you hero baby, I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away."_ Blaine and I were basically not even dancing. We were swaying back and forth as he sang to me, holding me in his arms.

"_Would you swear that you'll always be mine? Would you lie would you run and hide?" _I shook my head and smiled at him. "_Am I in to deep? Have I lost my mind? I don't care you're here tonight." _

"_I can be you hero baby, I can kiss away the pain." _He kissed my cheek, as I blushed of course._ "I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away."_

"_I just want to hold you, oh I just want to hold you." _Our foreheads were leaning against each other._ "Am I in too deep? Have I lost my mind? Well I don't care you're here tonight."_ Blaine pulled us apart for a second and spun me around. I just laughed at the cliché move. _"I can be you hero baby, I can kiss away the pain. I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away."_ Blaine's face and mine were centimeters away from each other._"You can take my breath my breath away," _He sang, it was almost a whisper. His lips brushing mine._ "I can be your hero." _I had my arms around his neck at that point, kissing him with the utter most passion.

As I pulled away, barely an inch apart, I said, "Blaine Williams, you're the one."

BRADLEYS POV

"Sam why didn't you just go to the party?" I asked.

"Well you wouldn't be able to go. Plus, I want to be here for you and I hear you don't like parties that much anyway." Sam grabbed my hand. "Honestly, I don't mind. Besides, there's like no one here. You'd be here all alone if I went, I'd feel terrible if something happened to you."

"You worry to much." I laughed. "But since you're here… want to get me some soup?"

"Of course." Sam smiled.

"Good, you've kind of been slacking." I winked at him.

"Oh how did that happen, Mr. I need me time." He was sarcastic. But I was better.

"I don't know, I think I resorted to that because my boyfriend acts like my mom." I loved his reaction.

Sam stood there with his mouth open trying to think of a come back. Nothing.

"I'm just going to get you your soup." Sam gave in and started to leave the room.

Sam's great and all, but gees was he a worry wart. I was capable of being alone for like five minutes. I really love how he cares though. It lets me know how much he truly cares for me.

I looked at my phone vibrating on the table. Sam. I shook my head smiling. "Yes Sam?"

"What kind of soup do you want?" Sam asked.

"The same kind I've been eating for the past two days." I laughed.

Silence.

"Chicken noodle, Sam." I told him.

"Oh right, I knew that." He chuckled, embarrassed. I could hear it in his voice.

"Just hurry back up. I miss you." I smiled.

"Oh who's the one who needs separation now?" Sam laughed.

"Oh shush." I told him.

"Be right up, hon."

"Okay." I smiled at him calling me hon.

SAMS POV

"Chick noodle soup Sam come on I can't believe you didn't remember that." I whispered to my self. I heated up some soup in a pot and sat down to wait.

"Oh so there is life here after hours." A voice came from behind me. Who the hell was still here?

"Oh. It's you." I said bitterly to Tristan.

"Ouch, now that's just not fair. Why does everyone treat me like dirt?" Tristan asked, half hurt, half smiling.

"Because you are dirt." I turned away from him.

"That was a rhetorical question." Tristan said awkwardly.

"Listen why are you here? It's a Saturday night. Go out or something. Stop being a creep here."

"Well I could ask you the same question." He smiled.

I turned around and stared at him. "I'm here with my boyfriend. He's on bed rest. He needs someone here for him. I'm not leaving him here alone."

"He's not alone though, I'm here.""Which is worse them him actually being alone." I walked over to the stove and stirred the soup.

"Speaking of which, where is everyone?" He asked interested.

"Out. Not here?" I didn't care how much of an asshole I was being. This guy was no good.

"My apologies, I should have been more specific. Where are my good friends Wes and David?" Tristan had a small smile.

"They are no friends of yours. David's civil about it, but Wes would punch you in the throat if he could." I said pouring the soup into a large coffee mug.

"Oh, I see." He paused. "What about Kurt?"

"I don't see how that's any of your concern. But I will tell you this," I put the soup and a cup of orange juice on a tray, "Kurt's with Blaine. His BOYFRIEND. So back off, okay? Kurt's finally happy. Don't ruin it."

I walked around Tristan and out of the kitchen. Hopefully this boy will get his priorities straight now.

"Hey Bradley, I brought you orange juice too." I smiled bringing in his tray.

"Sam, you're the best." He smiled at me in that adorable way where his dimples show more than ever.

"I think you've taken that title." I kissed his cheek, putting the tray on his lap.

"Yeah yeah." He said taking in a big gulp of orange juice.

"So I ran into Tristan down stairs." I said.

"Oh?" he looked scared.

"Yeah, he wanted to know where everyone was."

"You didn't tell him right?" Bradley looked panicked.

"No of course not. I'm slow, but not that slow." I laughed. "I said everyone was out."

"Good boy." Bradley patted my head.

"What am I your dog?" I smirked at him.

"No your to big to be a dog. Or at least the one's I like." Bradley took a spoonful of soup.

"Well than I'm Sam. Your incredible, gorgeous, smart, amazing boyfriend." I smiled big.

"You left out modest." Bradley laughed.

"Oh right, my bad. I guess that means I'm not perfect." I smiled.

Bradley looked at me. "Well, no one can be perfect. But if a person could be perfect," He grabbed my hand, "It would be me."

I closed my eyes and shook my head laughing. Bradley started to crack up.

"Good one." I smiled.

"Thanks, but I can't help the truth." He smiled back.

"At least you know your perfect." I kissed his hand.

Bradley stopped eating and was frozen. I took the tray off his lap. He moved over, inviting me in his bed. I sat next to him and he put one hand on the back of my neck pulling me in. Bradley was laying down and I was leaning over him. Kissing down his neck.

"AH!" He screamed sitting up.

"What is it?" I asked panicking.

"My head. Sorry, I guess I just got to.." He paused. "Uh yeah."

"Did I make you that, uh, excited?" I smiled.

"Shush. I have a lot on my mind as it is, so this didn't help." He was holding onto his head.

"Oh come here." I pulled him in, kissing the top of his head. "I think you need to brush this mop." I laughed.

"Hey! Not fair! I have stitches back there. I can't even wash my hair. It's killing me."

"Didn't they give you the dissolvable stitches?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" he said confused. "They have those?"

"Yeah silly." I laughed. "Let me see, I've had my fair share of stitches."

I took a look at his stitches and like I thought they were dissolvable.

"Well?" He asked nervous.

"They look dissolvable to me." I smiled.

"Yes! Shower time." he jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom.

"Bradley wait! Just call your mom first to make sure. I don't want to make things worse."

"Ugh fine second mom." He sighed and picked up his phone.

"Don't use that attitude with me mister." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Uh, yeah sorry, hi mom." He walked off.

I love how easily distracted I made him. It was the best.

BLAINES POV

This night was perfect. And just when I thought it couldn't get any better, Kurt whispered, "Blaine Williams, you're the one."

My heart beat got faster, my eyes got wet, and I said right back to him, "You've always been the one, Kurt Hummel."

"Blaine." He smiled and hugged me tighter.

This was the greatest night ever. I looked over at Wes and Cooper. They were cuddled up together, dancing to the next slow song. I didn't even notice another song was playing. I was so distracted by Kurt.

"Come here, I want to show you something." I whispered in Kurt's ear and took his hand.

"Where are we going?" He asked as I led him up the stairs.

"It's a surprise." I smiled.

"Another surprise?" Kurt looked confused.

"I'm full of them as you can tell." I laughed.

We walked into Wes' room and Kurt looked even more confused.

"Why are we in Wes' room?" He asked.

"The surprise is through here." I opened the closet door.

"Oh joy, I get to look at Wes' terrible fashion choices." He said sassy.

"Watch it, Hummel." I smiled, "I taught him everything he knows."

"Oh, I can tell." Kurt laughed.

"Oh be quiet. Come on." I pushed clothes out of the way. Behind the clothes was more closet space.

"Oh my. I envy his closet." Kurt looked around.

"Relax, this isn't the surprise." I assured him.

"Why on earth are we in here than?"

"This way." I opened a back door.

"Where does that dark area lead to?" Kurt asked scared.

"To the surprise." I smiled and took his hand pulling him up the small stair case.

"Blaine why are we going through this small dark and DANGEROUS area?" Kurt asked once more.

"For this." I said as I opened one last door.

The door led to the roof of Wes's house. There was a little flat area that had a blanket set up and a bunch of pillows. Thank you Wes, I thought. He finally remembered something I asked for him to do.

I turned to look at Kurt's face. Amazement was spread across that gorgeous little face of his.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"Blaine this is truly amazing." Kurt looked up. "You can even see the stars!"

"You can see the stars anytime, Kurt." I laughed.

"But I don't see the stars alone with my boyfriend on a roof every night. So this is special." He smiled and grabbed my hand tighter. "Thank you so much."

"Your very welcome." I kissed him on his cheek.

"Is it okay that we're up here?" Kurt asked unsure.

"Yeah totally. Wes and I would come up here all the time when we were younger. It was like our own little hangout. Back in the day when we thought we were cool." I smiled and laughed at the memories.

"And you brought me here? Is it okay with Wes?" He got worried.

"Kurt, relax, it's perfectly fine with Wes. He's the one who suggested it to me. He set everything up as well, since I was with you." I smiled.

"You truly are the best." Kurt gave me a strong hug that almost knocked me down. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry Blaine!"

"Don't be sorry, it's okay." I laughed.

"No it's not! If I knocked you off I wouldn't be able to live with my self." Kurt was freaking out.

"Than for your sake, lets sit." I sat down on the blankets and Kurt followed my example.

"Are we allowed to uh lay?" Kurt asked a if he wasn't sure.

"No, Kurt, your not allowed to lay down ever." I told me. He looked a bit sad, "Kurt I'm kidding!"

He blushed and punched my arm. "Your such a jerk."

"You love me though." I laughed as Kurt laid down.

"And you love me." he smiled.

"Of course. Always, forever, and a day." I smiled down at him.

"Blaine?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

I didn't interject at all. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his. Kurt pulled me down a little more. But by the way he was laying and I was sitting, it was an upside down kiss. I could help but chuckle a bit.

"What is it?" Kurt smiled pulling away a bit.

"We just had a Spiderman kiss," I laughed shaking my head.

"Your such a dork!" Kurt laughed and sat up. "But you're my dork."

"That I am." I smiled, and just than Kurt threw him self on top of me. I was at ease. I was with my amazing boyfriend, kissing him under the stars. Now, I can honestly say, this night was perfect.

My phone than started to vibrate. I broke away from Kurt for a second, but than decided it probably wasn't too important.

I put my phone to the side and continued kissing Kurt.

It started again. I looked over and saw Wes' name pop up.

"Sorry, one second." I said and picked up. "Yeah?"

"Dude, where are you?" Wes sounded frantic.

"On the roof, like I said I'd be." I couldn't help but think I answered him with a little bit of attitude.

"Blaine you need to get down here now, Tristan's here!" Wes scream.

I felt my stomach flip. I couldn't believe it.

"Blaine? Yo, man, you still there?" Wes was asking.

"Yeah. I'll be right there." I answered and hung up.


	19. Chapter 19

Here's my quote of the day:

IF YOU HAVE NOTHING NICE TO SAY, DON'T SAY ANYTHING AT ALL.

That's for certain people who feel like they need to bring down others. It doesn't make you cool. It doesn't make people like you. So stop. K? Thank you (:

KURTS POV

"Blaine why doesn't Wes just kick him out? I mean, it is his house!" I exclaimed.

"I really don't know, but we're about to find out." Blaine got up and opened the small door for me.

"How about we just stay up here." I smiled big and hoping he'd say yes.

"As much as I'd love to, Wes needs me. I am so sorry Kurt." He looked really sad and sort of mad.

"It's alright I guess. Why is he even here?" I asked.

"Let's go find out." Blaine held the door open as I stepped in.

Once we were out of Wes' room, at the top of the steps Wes was waiting for us.

"Blaine thank God, this asshole came out of no where and I don't know what to do!" Wes was freaking out.

"Can't you just kick him out?" I asked.

"I can't just kick him out. He just laughed when I told him to leave. And it's not like I can call the police. I have under age drinking going on here!" Wes was practically pulling out his hair.

"Than Cooper tried to reason with him-"

"Wait where is Cooper?" Blaine asked, cutting Wes off.

"She's right.." Wes turned around. "She was.." Wes turned back towards us. "Well.. She was here.."

"You lost my sister?" Blaine screamed.

"NO! She was here.. But I guess she wanted to mingle or something. She's a big girl." Wes said.

"I'm sure Wes is right. Cooper's able to care for her self." I suggested.

"She's can't care for her self. She's sixteen, she's about 4'10 and weighs near 90 pounds. If some drunk prick came along, there's no way she'd be able to defend her self!" Both Wes and I stared at Blaine, who's face was bright red from anger.

"I'm sorry.. I'll go find her." Wes said softly walking down the stairs.

I turned and saw Blaine was a couple feet away leaning against a wall with his eyes closed, taking deep breaths.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked leaning on the space next to him.

"Yeah, it's just.. Stressful. I didn't think that things would get this insane." Blaine sighed.

"As annoying as it gets, it's sort of entertaining." Blaine let out a chuckle at what I said.

"Kurt, it's never entertaining. I need a break from all of this tension. I feel like I'm in an episode of Degrassi." He laughed and I joined him.

"Things will get easier." I grabbed his hand and smiled.

"I sure hope so." He sighed. "Alright let's go deal with this guy."

BLAINES POV

Walking through the crowds of people was very tiring. I got stepped on at least twenty times. I held on to Kurt's hand as I pushed us through everyone. Wes was shortly behind us.

"Kurt and I will go find Tristan, you go find Cooper." I ordered.

"Blaine, I think it'd be better if you went to find Tristan alone. If Kurt's there it'll only make things worse." Wes suggested.

"I don't know man." I said skeptical.

"No, Wes is right. We'll find Cooper. You go handle Tristan." Kurt gave me a warm smile.

"Alright. Wes if you lose him too, I'll kill you." I warned him.

"I won't!" Wes screamed and they both walked the opposite direction.

Now to find this jerk. I looked all over the place. He wasn't in the living room, the dinning room, or the kitchen. This music was way to loud. I went out the back sliding door and stepped onto the deck. I shut the door behind me and took a deep breath. I turned and looked at the backyard.

The backyard where I spent almost every day in. The pool that Wes and I drained to use as a club house. The swing set we used to jump off of. The trampoline we broke so many times. I miss those days.

I went by the covered pool and stared at all the memories I've had.

"Blaine?" Someone called me.

I turned and saw it was Tristan.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I wanted to join the party." He smiled.

"How did you even know we were here?"

"I was walking through the halls a while ago, and I found a post it on the ground." He pulled the paper out of his pocket and handed it to me.

"Get drinks for party. Its at 539 Tintle Drive." I sighed as I read the note that was in Wes' handwriting.

"I figured that's where everyone was." Tristan smiled and walked closer to me.

"But why are you here? It can't be because you want to have a good time with your drunk classmates." I smirked.

"I actually came here for a different reason." he sighed.

"Kurt." I shook my head.

"Excuse me?" he sounded confused.

"Don't play dumb. I know how much you want Kurt. To be yours. And how much you like him. How I'm going to pay for it?" I kept repeating what Wes had told me.

"I'm not so sure I understand." Tristan knew. He tried to cover it. I knew when he was lying.

"You know exactly what I'm saying! Just leave Kurt alone! He's finally happy, and I can give that to him. And quite frankly, he makes me extremely happy. And he's done more for me than you ever did!" I shouted at him. My face was heating up even though it felt like it was below 30 outside.

"Blaine you don't mean that." He said quietly.

"Since when do you know how I feel?" I bitterly asked.

"I know more about you than you know, Blaine. And it's not Kurt I'm after." He got closer.

"Than what is it? Trying to make my life miserable again?" I screamed.

"I want you back!" Tristan yelled out.

TRISTANS POV

"I want you back!" I finally let out.

I've never felt this way. So weak. So unable to care for my self. What the hell was this? I collapsed to the floor and put my head in my hands.

"You what?" Blaine responded.

"Just forget it." I mumbled.

"Tristan are you alright?" he knelt next to me.

"I honestly don't know. I never felt so.. So.." I stared straight ahead trying to think of something to say.

"Vulnerable?" Blaine suggested.

"Yes, exactly." I smiled. "I don't see how people can deal with vulnerability."

"Well, how does it feel?" he asked.

"Terrible." I felt my self getting choked up. No Tristan. You bigger than that.

"Now, picture what you feel, only a hundred times worse." He said.

"Wow, how could anyone go through that?" I asked feeling my self getting weaker by the second.

"That's how I felt. That is how _you_ made me feel. Sucks doesn't it?" I could feel the sharpness in his voice. It hurt.

"Blaine, I am so sorry. I shouldn't have done that to you. I realize now that you're the only one who truly understands me. What I went through." I tried to take his hand but he pulled away before I even got the chance.

"Tristan, it's too late. And what you went through is nothing compared to what I went through. You know it." Blaine spat the words out at me like venom.

Blaine did have it bad. I'll be the first to admit that. But he didn't know everything about me. Only the little cookie cutter details that were broken down enough to get my point across with out all the harsh and graphic details.

"I know you had it terrible. But your making it worse than it has to be. You care for people to much, taking on more responsibility." I said.

"If your referring to Kurt, than stop. He needs me." He protested.

"_I _need you. Seeing you with.. _him_.. It kills me." I went for his hand again. I successfully caught it this time.

"No. I don't believe you." he pulled his hand away.

"Why won't you believe me?" I begged, getting up from the floor. He stood up as well.

"Wes told me he heard you on the phone. Saying that I would pay for this, and how Kurt will be yours." Blaine was angry now. I couldn't help but want to slap the look off his face. But I held it in.

"Blaine, dear. I was on the phone with a good friend. I was just telling him how you seemed very happy with Kurt. And how sick it made me feel that someone else was doing my job. I felt extremely ill, Blaine." I put a hand on his cheek. "It's not over between us."

"Tristan, it's been over for two years. I've finally moved on from all of the bullshit you left me to deal with." He took my hand off his face. "I think it's time you move on too."

"I don't want to move on." I got closer to his face.

"You have to." He stepped away. "Because I have. I think you should leave now." and just like that, Blaine left me out side alone. Maybe he's right. No, he can't be. It's the anger taking over him. Blaine still truly loves me. He has to.

I felt my self shake. _You're just like your father._ I tried to get the voice out of my head. The terrible voice of my mother. I shut my eyes tightly. "Your right, mother. Dad ran away from the one he loved. And now, so am I."

KURTS POV

"BLAINE!" I ran up to him when I saw him walk inside.

"Whoa Kurt, don't knock me down now." He laughed into my neck.

"I was so worried." I told him as I pulled away.

"I'm fine, love." He smiled and held me close. "I found Tristan." He pulled away and looked at Wes and me.

"Yeah? And where is the little punk?" Wes asked angrily.

"He left. He won't be bothering us for the rest of the night." Blaine smiled at me.

"Just like that?" I asked.

"Well, we have a civilized discussion. I'm almost positive he won't bother anyone." He grabbed my hand. "So enjoy your night."

"I'll try." I smiled.

"Where's Cooper?" Blaine asked.

"I found her a while ago past out on the couch in the basement." Wes laughed. "I brought her up to my parent's room. No one goes in there. So I figured it'd be her best place."

"Thanks Wes." Blaine smiled.

"No problem. I think I'm gonna start kicking people out though. It's too late for this shit." Wes turned away from us and went towards the people.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's .." Blaine took out his phone.

"IT'S 3:35! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Wes screamed from the other room.

Blaine gestured to where Wes' voice came from, "Well there ya go."

"Oh wow." I said shocked.

"Let's go to bed." He smiled at me.

"I'm not even tired." I said with a yawn.

Blaine laughed. "Looks like you are." he grabbed my hand and brought me to a door. "Let's go lay down."

"What's with all the secret doors?" I asked confused.

"This leads to the basement." Blaine laughed. "There's a guest room down there."

"What doesn't Wesley have?" I shook my head in disbelief.

"Right now? Nothing." Blaine smiled and lead me down the stairs.

"Are you tired?" I asked as we laid on the gigantic bed.

"Not at all." Blaine rolled over to face me, pulling me close to him.

"Good, because I wanted to talk." I said facing the other way with his arms wrapped around me.

"About?" Blaine mumbled into my shoulder.

"Us. I've been thinking, and well.. It's silly because we haven't really known each other long.. But I feel strongly about this. Well, I guess what I'm trying to just spit out is.. Blaine I'm in love with you. And I can see my self with you forever. Having a future together. I can picture it all. It's amazing." I stopped for Blaine to speak. Nothing. "Blaine?" I turned and saw he was sleeping. Completely passed out.

"Well, at least I said it. Now I have to find the courage to say it while your awake." I whispered to my self.

(ABOUT 2 AND A HALF WEEKS AFTER THE PARTY)

BRADLEYS POV

"I don't know what to do!" Kurt came over to me in a hurry.

"Kurt, calm down, this is a library." I whispered.

"Bradley I don't know what's going on." He looked upset.

"With what?" I asked him worried.

"Blaine. He's been.. Distant. And I don't know what I did." Kurt put his head on the table.

"I'm sure it's nothing. Blaine's a busy boy, Kurt. With the Warblers, school work, family, _you._" I smiled at him. "He's got a lot on his shoulders."

"But he's been making any excuse to leave and be alone. He's been living in the Warblers rehearsal room for the past two weeks. It's got me so worried." Kurt was freaking out.

"Kurt.. What are you doing?" I asked the boy who had his fingers by his mouth.

"What? Nothing?" He pulled his hand away.

"Were you.. You were biting your nails weren't you!" I laughed.

"What? No! That's ridiculous." He protested.

"Let me see your hand."

His eyes went wide. "Why would you want to see my hand."

"I know that you never bite your nails. You think it's repulsing."

"I am not biting my nails." Kurt defended him self.

"Okay, what ever you say." I went back to my studying.

"Listen, Bradley I really need your help." He put a hand on the table.

"AHA!" I grabbed his hand. I examined the torn skin and short nails. "You have been nail biting."

"FINE! I have been nail biting! But I can't help it! I'm so concerned about Blaine." Kurt looked as if he were about to cry.

I sighed. "Come on." I stood up and put my books back in my bag.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked lost and confused.

I didn't bother telling him. I'd be saying way to much if I did.

BLAINES POV

My phone vibrated. I looked at the text.

_Bringing him now. -Bradley._

Okay, this was good. Everything was going according to plan. God I hope he likes this..

"Blaine, here is Kurt, please tell him why you've been ignoring him before I pull out my hair." Bradley said shoving Kurt into the Warblers room.

"Thank you Bradley." I smiled as the boy nodded and ran out of the room.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked as confused as ever.

"Well, I've been thinking-"

"Oh no," Kurt interrupted me. "Not the talk. Are you breaking up with me?"

"NO! God no!" I took Kurt's hand and lead him to the piano. "I've been thinking about us. And how we met. And I think that this is how it should have happened."

Kurt sat next to me confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Just listen." I smiled.

I started playing the piano. Kurt shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"_You think I'm pretty, with out any make up on, you think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong, I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down."_ I winced at the failed attempt of a high note. But Kurt just looked at me with a huge smile on his face.

"_Before you met me, I was alright but things were kind of heavy, you brought me to life, now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine."_ I belted out the lyrics as Kurt put a hand on my thigh. I looked over and smiled at him.

"_Let's go all, the way tonight, no regrets just love, we can dance until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever!" _I gently release all the piano keys and continued softly, _"You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back."_

I looked over at him. _"My heart stops, when you look at me. Just one touch now baby I believe this is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back, oh."_

"_We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach, got a hotel and built a fort out of sheets, I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece, I'm complete!" _Kurt took at deep breath at my high note.

"_Let's go all, the way tonight, no regrets just love, we can dance until we die, you and I, we'll be young forever! You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. My heart stops, when you look at me, just one touch now baby I believe this is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back!"_

I paused and looked over at Kurt once more as I played slower, _"Imma get your heart racing .. skin tight jeans and be your teenage dream tonight. Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight."_

I look away from Kurt and began to play again,_ "YEAH! You make me feel like I'm living a teeeeenaaageee dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back!"_

I played faster now,_ "My heart stops."_ I stopped playing than continued._ "When you look at me, just one touch now baby I believe this is real, so whoa, don't ever look back, don't ever look.."_

"_Imma get your heart racing in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight, let you put your HANDS on me in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight. Mmmm, tonight." _I finished playing a couple extra keys.

I looked over at Kurt who had his mouth open with no words coming out.

"What did you think?" I asked him smiling.

"Blaine, I, that was just.. " He was speechless. It was adorable.

"I hope that means you like it." I laughed slightly.

"I loved it." Kurt smiled and pulled me into a kiss. Once we broke apart, one an inch or two away, I said, "Kurt Hummel, I'm in love you with."

"What?" Kurt looked a little taken back.

"Oh.. Uh.. I'm sorry.." I turned away. Great. He doesn't feel like same. Way to go.

"No! Blaine," Kurt grabbed my hand. "I was going to tell you, that night at the party, that I'm in love with you.. But you fell asleep."

"Your kidding? So maybe that's why I had that dream.." I dazed off.

"What dream?" Kurt looked confused.

"Well, I had a dream that we were alone and I sang to you, and you said that you were in love with me. I guess I heard it, subconsciously." I shook my head smiling. "That's why I did this. I figure, if I dreamt it, than I must feel it. And I do feel it. That's why I've been avoiding you! I wanted to get this perfect. I wanted this moment to be remembered for the rest of your life. For the rest of our lives."

Kurt's eyes were wide, and I couldn't tell if that was a good thing or not.

"Kurt please answer me with something." I begged.

"You can see us together too?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Of course I can. I mean, sure, it'll be hard, and we'll have lots of difficulties and fights along the way. But we can make it." I took his hand and squeezed it.

I saw his eyes get misty. They started to water up rapidly.

"Kurt are you alright?" I asked extremely worried, oh God, Blaine, what did you do.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kurt choked out as tears fell from his eyes.

"But your crying! What did I say wrong?" I was way to paranoid at this point.

"You didn't say anything wrong, you said all the right things." He smiled with his tears continuing to fall.

"Than why are you crying?" I said still not convinced.

"I just, love you so much, and I'm not used to someone, loving me so much back." He started to sob a bit.

"Come here." I pulled in close to me.

"I'm so sorry, I'm being silly." He sniffled and put his hand up to wipe away tears.

"Hey, I got this." I smiled and began to wipe away the little tears.

"Your more than I deserve." He smiled, looking down at the piano.

"Funny, I feel the same way." I chuckled and held his hand. "But we both agree on one thing." I said using my free hand to play a couple keys.

"What's what?" Kurt asked.

"We both love each other extremely to much to let go of one another." I kissed his temple as he laughed. "I agree completely." He smiled and held on to my hand tightly.

SAMS POV

"Yeah? Okay. Yes I know Bradley. The red one. Oh.. The blue? I knew that. Okay. Alright. Okay goodbye." I hung up and put my phone in my pocket. I loved running a couple errands for Bradley but I have such a terrible memory. I had to go to his locker and get his English book. I couldn't remember which book cover he used.

"Okay the blue one. The blue one." I kept saying in my head, but that's when I bumped into someone and now both of us were on the floor. "Oh gosh, dude, I'm so sorry."

I looked and saw it was Tristan. "Oh you."

"I'm sorry. I was in such a rush. I'm running late. I'm supposed to be at the airport in 20 minutes." He said quickly, looking at me with red puffy eyes, as if he's been crying.

"Where you going? Another wonderful vacation?" I asked.

"Actually no." His voice was shaky.

"Than what's with your bags?"

"I'm transferring. Going to a school back in my home town." He sighed.

"Whoa wait really?" I asked completely shocked.

"No one wants me here.. And the works sort of challenging here. So I figured I'd go back." He smiled and held out his hand. "It was nice getting to know you, or trying to at least."

I took his hand. "Yeah, same here." I tried to smile.

"Goodbye." He turned, but than turned back around. "Oh, Sam? Could you do me a favor?"

"Sure thing." I said.

"Tell Kurt I'm sorry, and tell Blaine, I'll miss him." He forced a smile. Tears flowing in his eyes.

"Yeah, I will." I gave a sympathetic smile.

"Thank you." He bit his lip and walked down the hall.

What was that about?

"Here's your English book." I tossed the red book on Bradley's bed.

"Sam, I said the blue one." He laughed.

"Oh, sorry." I was still distracted by what had happened.

"Are you alright? You seem off." Bradley asked worried.

"I think I should say this in front of Blaine and Kurt too. It's sort of important." I suggested.

"Okay, I'll call Kurt." he ran over to his desk and picked up his phone.

"Hey Kurt? Could you and Blaine stop by our room for a minute. Sam has something important to talk about." Bradley paused and than said, "Okay thanks. Bye."

He walked back over to me and put his arms around my neck. "Is it something that happened to you?"

"Not really. I mean.. yeah.. But there's much more." I sighed.

After a couple minutes Kurt and Blaine walked into the room.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked as he and Blaine sat on his bed.

"Well, I was going to Bradley's locker to get his book, and I ran into someone. Turns out it was Tristan. He had this scared expression, and his eyes were so red. He said that he was leaving. He's transferring back to his old school." I stated.

"Your kidding?" Blaine seemed shocked.

"Not at all. And he wanted to me tell you guys something. He said to tell Kurt he's sorry." I looked over at Kurt, than at Blaine, "And uh, Blaine, he wanted me to tell you, that he'll miss you." I was still confused to what this meant.

Blaine's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Yeah. That's all he said. I sort of felt bad for the guy. He said no one wants him here. It was sad." I took a deep breath. "But yeah that's it."

"Why would he say that?" Kurt asked unsure as the rest of us.

"I have no clue. What about you Blaine?" I asked.

Blaine seemed absent minded.

"Blaine?" Kurt shook his shoulder.

"I uh, I have no clue." He said looked away. That seemed weird.

For the Teenage Dream part, go on youtube and type in **Darren Criss - Teenage Dream - MTV**

The way he sings it is so magical (no pun intended). It's definitely how Blaine should have sang it to Kurt.

It'll make you melt. I promise (:

xoxo


	20. Chapter 20

BLAINES POV

Oh God. Tristan was leaving? Was it my fault? Was it what I said to him?

"Blaine?" Kurt shook me a little.

"I uh, I have no clue." I lied through my teeth. You knew, Blaine. It was because of what you said. If only I was more civil about it, like the way I described it to Kurt, maybe he'd still be here.

"Are you alright?" Kurt asked me.

"Uh, we need to talk." I grabbed his hand and started for the stairs.

"Where are we going?" Kurt seemed lost.

"We have to go somewhere private." I insisted.

"Why not your room?"

"That's not to private in case you haven't noticed." I tried to add a humorous tone to it, but right now, I just couldn't. We hopped into my car and drove off.

"So why are we in your car?" Kurt asked confused.

"At the party a couple weeks ago. When I told you I talked to Tristan. Well, that's the reason why he left. And I can't let him go back to his old town." I confessed and Kurt looked even more lost than he had before.

"What? Why? I thought you hated him?" Kurt kept saying.

"Kurt, it's complicated okay?" I kept my eyes on the road.

"What did you guys talk about?" He seemed a bit more mad.

"Kurt it's nothing that you have to worry about."

"Blaine even if that were true, if it's not something I should worry about, than why am I worrying? I'll tell you why Blaine, because you're driving in a hurry to get to the airport to stop your abusive ex boyfriend from going back to his old town. I shouldn't be worried at all should I? Of course not. Why would I be?" Kurt was loud. Really loud.

"KURT! Just, just.. Stop!" I yelled.

Kurt's mouth opened wide and so did his eyes. He scoffed and then turned away from me, crossing his arms. We sat in silence for about 10 minutes.

"Kurt, I'm sorry." I broke the silence. He just kept staring ahead.

"That night, when he talked to me, he told me that he wants me back. That he was jealous of you, Kurt." I glanced over at Kurt who was looking at me a little. He seemed hurt.

"What did you say to him?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I told him that I moved on. And that you make me happy. And that you've done more for me than he ever had." I smiled and grabbed Kurt's hand slowly.

"So that's why he left? Because you won't take him back?" Kurt asked, filling the spaces between my fingers.

"Well I was a lot bitter about it. I told him that he needs to move on, and that I have, and I made him feel a faction of what he made me feel, I told him I didn't believe anything he said. I doubted him. Just how everyone in back home did to him." I sighed. "He loves Dalton. So much. And I know it must kill him to go back. No one cares about him there. His dad maybe. But Mr. Dean doesn't understand what Tristan has to go through. Hell, he's probably on a plane back to Illinois right now. I don't know why I think I could stop him."

"You love him, that's why." Kurt slightly smiled.

"What? No, I-"

"Blaine, he was your first love, and no matter what, your always going to feel something for him." Kurt sighed.

"Well, Kurt, that may be true, but want me to let you in on a little secret?" I asked.

"What's that?" Kurt seemed worried.

"You're the first person I ever fell in love with." I smiled and I saw his face get red. He smiled big and got really quiet.

"Oh, I uh, do you, really?" Kurt stuttered.

"Kurt, I told you earlier that I'm in love with you." I laughed.

"Well, I didn't know I was the only one." He smiled.

"Well, no you do know. And you're the only person who I'm going to fall for." I brought his hand up to my lips and kissed his hand.

We pulled into the airport parking lot. I rushed out of the car, and stopped.

Kurt came around the car and stared at me confused. "Why aren't you running to go stop him?"

"I was waiting." I smiled.

"For what, an invitation?" Kurt laughed.

"No, I was waiting for my extremely sarcastic boyfriend." I smiled and grabbed his hand.

I saw Tristan's car in the parking lot. That means we still have time. He never boards a plane back home until someone had taken care of his car first.

I rushed into the building and looked for all the flights going to Illinois.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" I asked one of the assistants.

"Why, hello." She smiled big. "How can I help you?"

"Is there any flights to Illinois left?"

"Oh I'm sorry, dear. The last flight left about fifteen minutes ago. But I can set you up for the earliest flight tomorrow."

"Oh, uh, no it's fine. Thank you though." I smiled and walked away.

"Well where's the-"

"We're too late, Kurt." I sighed.

"Oh, Blaine. I'm so sorry." Kurt rubbed my shoulder.

"Oh well. I tried, right?" I smiled sadly.

"Come on," Kurt grabbed my hand and we left the building.

We walked past Tristan's car once more. And I saw a figure in the drivers seat.

"Wait up a minute." I stopped.

Kurt looked at me confused, "What?"

"Kurt, go to the car, I'll be right there." I smiled, and Kurt seemed a bit off, but than he agreed and walked to the car. I walked around Tristan's car to the passenger side. I saw Tristan. His head was leaning on the steering wheel. I knocked on the window.

He looked up and saw me. He looked a bit confused but then unlocked the door. I got inside the car.

"Hey." I smiled a little.

"Blaine, why are you here?" he asked more upset than annoyed.

"I could ask you the same." I said. "I thought you left."

"I did, I am.. I mean.. I don't know Blaine. I have no where to go. I can't go back to my Dad's. I can't stay at Dalton." he shook his head laughing a little, his brown waves swaying from side to side.

"You can stay at Dalton, Tristan." I assured him.

"How? No one likes me there. It's rather obvious." He stared straight ahead. "You definitely don't like me."

"I'll admit, your not my favorite person. But that's what happens when you hurt a person, the generally start to dislike you." I got serious. "If things have gone different, just maybe, we'd be friends. And everything would be great."

"But that's not what happened." He sighed. "I was an asshole. I know it's true. And that's the hardest part. I know you don't believe me, but I have changed."

"How can someone just change?" I asked. "Unless it's happened to you, you wouldn't know."

"It did happen to me." He looked down.

TRISTANS POV

"What? When?" Blaine asked shocked.

"This past summer. My dad and I went to Hawaii. I met this really great guy. His name was Mano. He told me his name meant passionate lover. I found it amusing. He was beautiful. Tan skin, dark hair. He was amazing. I only knew him for about three weeks, but that seemed enough to me. He told me he loved me. I believed him. I thought that it was normal. That people usually love me anyway." I looked over at him.

"Please continue." he encouraged me, ignoring my cockiness.

"He and I, got close. Really close. One night, he decided for the both of us that we were ready to take our 'relationship' to the next level." I stopped and took a deep breath. "So that night we had sex. He told me how much he loved me. And I believed him. The next couple days, he ignored me." I felt the pain of the memories.

"Tristan what happened?" Blaine asked sort of worried now.

"I ran into him after a week of being ignored. He was walking down the street with some girl. I said hi, and I asked why he hadn't called me. He acted as if he didn't even know me, Blaine." I had tears running down my face. "I was trying to talk to him. He kept walking away. I followed of course. He turned to the girl and whispered something. And than took me into a small ally. He told me.. That if I didn't leave him alone, he'd kill me. I tried to reason with him.. But he just.. didn't care. He punched me in the stomach, he pushed me to the floor and kicked me a couple times."

I wasn't sure if this was happening or not. No one's seen me like this. So vulnerable. It's not how I am. I'm strong. I'm confident. "Did you tell your dad?" He asked.

"No, I couldn't. It was his stress free vacation. I couldn't do that to him. So I sucked it up. But I went out to dinner that night. Alone of course. Dad was on a date. I was walking back to the hotel. It was dark and well.. Mano was there, with his friends. They were.. Drunk to say the least." I looked up at him with even more tears in my eyes. "They jumped me, Blaine. I honestly thought I was going to die that night. I woke up in the hospital a couple days later. That's why I wasn't in school for the first couple months. I had to rehabilitate my self. I wasn't the same."

"Blaine you're crying." I wiped away a tear.

"Wow, I uh, I guess I am." he felt his wet cheeks.

"So, now you know." I sighed and wiped all his tears away.

"I'm .. sorry doesn't even cover it.." He said.

"Well, thanks any way. It's good that I had someone to tell." I smiled. "But I should probably get a hotel or something until I can get another flight."

"Tristan. Come back to Dalton." Blaine told me.

"What? No, I couldn't. The guys aren't to found of me." I said.

"They'll come around. I know Kurt will. So will Bradley and David. But Sam and Wes, they're going to be the one's to worry about." He smiled. I laughed remember how nasty Wes was to me and how Sam acted like I was some sort of super villain.

"Well, I guess it's good that the school board gave me a week to think about it." I smiled.

"Just one thing though." Blaine turned to me.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't hit on anyone who's taken please?" Blaine begged in a childish way.

"I promise I'll behave." I laughed.

"Alright. Drive back safe okay. Kurt and I will be right behind you." He gave me a reassuring smile. "Things will get better. Your not alone."

I smiled back as he shut the door. Tristan, man, what are you doing. I can't go back there and be friends with them. All I want is my Blaine. Relax, it's better to have him as a friend than nothing at all.

I stopped and stared at my self in my rear view mirror. "I've got to stop talking with to my self." I sighed and pulled out of the parking lot.

KURTS POV

Blaine was taking way to long. I hope he's alright. I turned the radio on and scanned through the various stations. I stopped at a familiar song. Teenage Dream. I smiled. Katy Perry had nothing on Blaine. I changed the station and found the voice of the lovely Lady Gaga.

Blaine just than opened his door and got in the car.

"Hey how did it go?" I asked.

"It was good. He's coming back. And, we have to convice the guys to be nice to him. A lot's happened to him. He needs to know people care about him." Blaine smiled and looked at the radio. "Really? Who sings about disco sticks?" He laughed.

"I wanna take a ride on _your _dico stick." I winked.

He looked at me eyes wide. "Oh, well..in uh, that case..we should head back home." He smiled.

"It's a song perv." I stuck my tongue out.

"Right." He laughed.

"So you mean, you and Tristan are like friends now?" I asked.

"Yeah basically." He simply said.

"But he's abused you. He's been terrible to you. How can you just forgive and forget?" I asked a little mad.

"Kurt, I'm not forgiving and forgetting. He just needs someone there for him. It's nothing to worry about at all. He just had a rough time. Kurt, please do this for me." He begged and cupped his hand together, pouting a little.

"Ugh fine." I smiled and he laughed, "Thank you so much, and if anything happens that's bad, I give you the right to say I told you so."

"I'd be saying I told you so, even if I got your approval." I smiled and laughed.

"Right." Blaine laughed.

"So how are you going to break it to the guys?" I asked.

"Yeah that's going to be a problem." Blaine said as he pulled out of the airport parking lot.

BRADLEYS POV

"What? Oh no. No, no, no!" Wes screamed, which sort of made me flinch.

"Blaine are you for real? Why would you believe anything he says?" David said.

"He's such a creep!" Sam added.

"Guys come on, he really needs us." Blaine begged.

"I think we should give him a chance." I butted in. Sam looked at me confused. Blaine looked at me with a bright smile. David looked a little taken back. And Wesley..well he stared at me, mouth open and eyes angry.

"Excuse me?" Wes said finally. "Are you like I don't know uh, INSANE!"

"WESLEY!" Kurt screamed.

"Well you all know you're thinking the same thing!" Wes protested. "Tristan is no good! I don't care what any of you say."

"He's different. And if I could tell you why I would, but I can't." Blaine looked at all of us. "Guys please."

"Alright, sure I'll give the guy a shot." David caved.

"Thanks man." Blaine smiled at him.

I looked over at my Sam and Wes. I grabbed Sam's hand. "Come on, let him try."

Sam looked over at Wes who said, "Samuel. Do not cave. Do not give into the cuteness."

"Sam please." I begged him.

"Yeah, sure, okay." Sam smiled at me.

"Thanks Sam." Blaine nodded at him.

We all looked at Wes who had his arms crossed like a child. Blaine got on his knees in front of him and put his hands together, "Wes, please. Everyone deserves a second chance."

"Not asshole's who treat my best friend like shit." Wes said.

"Please, Wesley. Please. I know what he goes through. And that's enough for me to want to help him out. Please be nice to him. Give him a chance." Blaine was begging. It was hilarious how Wes was being so immature about it.

"Oh Jesus Christ, FINE!" Wesley threw his hands in the air.

"Thank you!" Blaine screamed and jumped on Wes.

"Yeah, yeah." Wes mumbled.

"Uh, Wes, I really hope that's your phone.." Blaine spoke.

We all started to laugh. Wes' face turned bright red. "Shut up." He glared at us and walked out of the room.

"I don't think Cooper will appreciate that!" Blaine screamed out to him.

"Why do you want our approval so much?" I asked.

"Because, I don't want him to think no one wants him here." Blaine said.

"Why does it matter? It's like you really want him here." Sam said.

"He has a rough history. I know he's safer here than anywhere else." Blaine sighed. "But I promise you guys, if he really didn't change, you can disown me from your lives."

"You better remember that." David laughed.

"I'll go tell him what's up." Blaine smiled. "Want to come Kurt?"

"Oh no, I'm good. I'll just stay here." Kurt said.

"Oh, alright." Blaine's smile faded a bit as he left the room.

"I have laundry to do anyway." Kurt laughed. He grabbed his basket and left.

"Well I better go make sure Wes hasn't killed himself yet." David laughed and left the room.

"So do you really think he changed?" Sam asked me.

"I don't know. But people change right?" I suggested. "I'm not jumping to conclusions. So for now, I'm giving him a chance."

"Just, don't get to close to him." Sam said.

"Why? Jealous or something?" I laughed but than saw the seriousness of Sam's expression. "Oh, wow, I'm sorry. Babe you have nothing to worry about." I smiled at him. "You're the only one that I want."

"But what if he want's you." Sam suggested.

"That won't happen." I laughed. "I'm not that charming."

"Your extremely charming." Sam smiled at me.

"To you, maybe." I got up and picked up my phone seeing a text from my mom. "It's still a wonder to me how you wanted to be with me."

"Why do you say that?" Sam seemed genially confused.

"Well, your so sweet, and handsome, and just..out of my league." I admitted.

"Baby, your crazy." Sam shook his head.

"We're all a bit crazy, aren't we." I smiled.

BLAINES POV

"Well?" Tristan said sitting on his bed.

"They approve." I smiled.

"Your kidding? Even Wes?" he seemed shocked.

"Of course. We had to force it out of him, but he'll play nice." I laughed.

"Blaine, why are you doing this? After the shit I put you through, you're still being nice to me." Tristan looked a bit sad.

"Well, I know how it can be, feeling lost, and like no one wants you. And sure, you put my through hell and back, but that doesn't mean that I have to be bitter about it like the way I've been acting." I sat next to him.

"But you have every right to be mad at me." He said.

"Oh I know that. And I've been mad for the longest time." I laughed. "But what's being mad going to do? Nothing. And besides," I got up, "It's your senior year. Finish it out at a school that you love. That's your home."

"Right." He smiled.

"I'll let you go though. I have a ton of work I need to do." I sighed and walked towards the door.

"Hey Blaine?" Tristan called me.

"Mhm?" I turned around.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"No problem." I smiled and left the room.

I saw Kurt struggling with a basket of clothes. "Kurt your going to kill your self." I ran up to him and grabbed the other side of the basket.

"I thought I was stronger than that." Kurt laughed.

"Obviously not, hun." I smiled. "Come on I'll help you."

We got everything down to the laundry room in one piece. Kurt loaded about two washers with his clothes.

"It's ridiculous how much clothes you have to wash. You're in your uniform more then half the time." I laughed.

"Well I change as soon as the school day ends." Kurt said.

"So you change into a new outfit for about 5 to 6 hours?" I asked still laughing.

"Yes I do. Is that a problem, Blaine dear?" He asked with a hint of attitude and sarcasm in his voice.

"Absolutely." I said as I walked towards him. "And how you take so many showers in one day, it's insane."

"Well I like to be clean." Kurt stuck his tongue out.

"I like you better dirty." I whispered in his ear, which made him shiver.

"Blaine, don't do that." Kurt laughed nervously and backed away.

"What? This?" I whispered again in his ear.

"Yes that." He smiled and backed up more against a wall.

"I think you like it." I smiled and let out a chuckle. I put my hand on a part of the wall next to Kurt's head.

"Maybe I do, what are you going to do about it?" He smiled and pulled me in by my tie.

"This." I whispered in his ear. I kissed his ear lobe and than went down his neck. I got to his collar bone and than made my way back up to his lips. But as soon as I got to the corner of his mouth, I pulled away. And smiled.

"Your..mean." Kurt blushed.

"I think you mean, I'm a tease." I winked.

"That's exactly what you are." Kurt laughed. "But I'm not." He smirked and jumped on top of me.

We fell back on the folding table. I was laying on my back while Kurt was on top of me. He was pressing his lips hard against mine. Than he let his tongue find it's way into my mouth. I ran my hands all over his body. From his hair, to his shoulders, to his back, to his thighs. Everywhere. He had his hands pressed against my chest, trying to unbutton my shirt.

"Kurt," I laughed a little between kisses.

"What?" he asked out of breath, but kept struggling with the buttons.

"I don't think right here is the best place to do this." I said, still kissing him.

"Alright. Than let's go to your room." He smiled. And got off.

"But Kurt your clothes." I called after him as he was leaving the room.

"Oh, right.. After the clothes are done." He blushed and laughed his awkward laugh.

"I didn't know you were that much of a horn dog." I winked.

"Don't tempt me." Kurt glared at me.

I just laughed and kissed him.

SAMS POV

"So guess what tomorrow is?" I asked Bradley playfully, who was trying to catch up on work in study hall.

"January 29th." Bradley answered.

"And what else?" I asked.

"Don't say it please." He looked at me sympathetically.

"It's your birthday!" I smiled big. "Your gonna be a big boy."

"Sam your lucky I like you so much." He shook his head.

"And I got you the perfect gift." I said a matter of fact.

"Oh Sam you don't have to get me anything." Bradley said a little taken back.

"Yes I do. And I did so hush." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

Bradley sighed, "Alright, fine."

"Excuse me, Mr. O'Connor and Mr. Evans, could you keep it down?" Mrs. H asked.

"Sorry, ma'am." Bradley apologized and she walked away.

"And there's going to be a surprise for you." I winked.

"What? A surprise party?" Bradley laughed.

Oh shit.. "Oh pssh, of course not. Why would you think that?" I tried to play dumb.

"Sam you're a terrible actor." Bradley smiled. "But I, on the other hand, am a fantastic actor. So when I go into the room and everyone yells 'surprise', I'll act surprised."

"Thanks babe, if the guys found out I ruined the surprise, they're murder me." I laughed. It was true. It's the one thing I did remember. Wes scolded me for about twenty minutes, telling me to not ruin anything, and if I did, he would cut me in my sleep.

"That doesn't surprise me." Bradley said.

"But I have to go," I got up from my seat.

"Where are you going?" Bradley looked confused. "You have an essay to do."

"I'll do it later." I shrugged. "Blaine's helping me with something."

"Uhm.. Okay." He looked back down at his papers.

"See ya sunshine." I kissed him softly and left the room.

BRADLEYS POV

Finally, math class. It was the one class where no one distracted me. No Sam. No Kurt. No one. I talked amongst a few people, but no one who I'm close with. Which is good today, I didn't want to hear another word about my birthday.

"Excuse ma'am could I borrow Bradley?" some one called from the door.

I looked up and saw Kurt.

"Sure," my teacher smiled and looked at me.

I stood up and walked towards the front of the room. I felt everyone's eyes on me. It was awkward. Once out in the hall, I felt better.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I was just wondering.." Kurt paused. "What's the circumference of your neck." He pulled out measuring tape and wrapped it around my neck.

"Owe, why?" I said as the tape irritated my neck.

"Uh, project." Kurt said quickly. He wrote measurements on a piece of paper. "Okay and what's your favorite color?"

"Blue.. Why?" I asked. Kurt was being weird.

"No reason! Off to class!" Kurt ran down the hall. That was strange.

I was in the middle of working on a paper when Blaine walked into my room.

"So what are you up to tonight?" Blaine asked me.

"Uhm, probably just hanging around the dorms. Why?" I wondered.

"Don't make any plans, we're taking you out to dinner." Blaine smiled.

"We're?" I asked.

"Yeah, Sam, Kurt, Wes, David, Cooper, and my self." He paused and than added, "Oh and Tristan.. I hope you don't mind. I feel bad that I didn't invite him at first."

"Not at all, he can come. But for what?"

"Your birthday duh?" Blaine laughed.

"Oh, gees, Blaine, thank you but it's really not necessary." I shook my head.

"Oh yes it is. Get dressed and ready. We're leaving in an hour." He smiled and left the room.

Great, I thought.

"You had a good time though right?" Sam asked me as we were walking back up the steps to our dorms.

"Yes I love dinner. I had a great time." I admitted. I really did have a good time.

"Great." Sam smiled and squeezed my hand. David and Wes went straight to their room. They some how got food poisoning. Tristan lived on the floor below us, so he was already gone. And in the corner of my eye I saw Kurt and Blaine saying their good byes. They were so cute. "Bradley do you want to have a threesome with them or something?" Sam laughed.

"NO!" I felt my self blush. "It's just they're so adorable. It's like watching one of those romantic sweet movies."

"Your silly, you know that?" Sam pulled me into a hug.

"Yeah I know that." I smiled.

Sam cupped my face with his hand and brought me into a kiss. It was very passionate too. Way more affectionate then any other kiss we've had. I found my self putting my arms around Sam's neck, pulling him into me more. I didn't notice anything else around us. All that went through my head was how I wanted this to last forever.

"Mmm…Bradley.." Sam mumbled against my lips.

I snapped back to reality and pulled away. "I, uh, I'm sorry."

"For what? For kissing your boyfriend?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so." I looked down embarrassed.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Sam gave me a hug and a kiss on the top of my head.

"Uh, well.. You can sleep here tonight.. If you want.." I suggested.

"That'd be great." Sam smiled big. "I'll be the first to tell you happy birthday.""Ugh don't remind me." I shivered.

"You act like it's the end of the world." Sam said entering my room.

"Well I don't like the idea of growing up." I said.

"Bradley, your turning 16, not 40." Sam laughed, sitting on my bed.

"Hey Kurt, why don't you sleep over in Blaine's room. Sam's sleeping here tonight." I said.

"Oh alright, sure!" Kurt said happily. Kurt loved when Sam slept here. Because that meant Blaine and Kurt could sleep together. He grabbed his pajama's and ran out of the room.

"I'm really tired." I yawned.

"Oh, my poor baby." Sam pouted and motioned for me to lay with him on my bed.

"Sam put some pajamas on before laying in my bed, please." I laughed.

"Fine." Sam crossed his arms and went into my dresser. I kept a few extra pair's of pajamas in my dresser for Sam.

"Go change in the bathroom. Now." I ordered.

"Bradley, I think we're okay with changing in front of each other." Sam laughed.

"Uhm.." I didn't know what to say. I wanted to be comfortable with undressing in front of Sam. But I wasn't confident in the way I look, especially if I'm being compared to Sam.

"Bradley are you alright?" he asked me unsure.

"Yeah, I just.. I don't really have a body like you." I looked away.

"I'm sure you have a great body, hun." Sam smiled and came up to me. "Hey, look at me." He lifted my chin up with one of his fingers.

I looked up at him, feeling the heat of his touch.

"It's understandable if your not comfortable in front of me, but don't think you have a bad body. Love what God gave you. Embrace it." Sam smiled big and hugged me tightly.

"Alright." I tried to smile as he released me.

"I'll go change in the bathroom though." Sam suggested and took his stuff.

"Wait.." I said quietly.

Sam turned and looked at me.

"We should be okay." I half smiled as I unbuttoned my shirt.

Sam smiled big and went on the opposite side of my bed. He faced the other way so I didn't feel uncomfortable with him staring at me. But I couldn't help but sneak peeks at him. The way his muscles moved. The way that his beautiful skin looked. He was in his boxers, as was I. Gosh Bradley..what have you gotten your self into.

I felt my self staring hard at him. And before I knew it, I was in my bed, putting my arms around Sam from behind, kissing his shoulders.

"Bradley? Are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Mhm." I continued kissing up to his neck. Sam turned around and I found my self straddling him, kissing him deeply. I ran my fingers through his hair as he kissed down my neck.

"Sam, I uh.. Wow.." I pulled away from him and sat on my bed.

"What's wrong?" Sam sat next to me.

"I'm just.. Never like this with.. Anyone.. I've never really had a, romantic relationship.." I stared at the wall.

"It's fine, Bradley." Sam smiled and pulled me close to him. "It's getting late anyway right? You deserve a good nights sleep."

"Yeah," I laughed slightly. We both got dressed and go into bed.

"I wonder what Blaine and Kurt do when they have their sleepovers." I wondered out loud.

"They probably lay there and tell each other how cute the other is, or how talented, or how much they love each other." Sam laughed.

"Yeah probably." I couldn't help but join in on the laughing.

KURTS POV

We were both basically naked within the first 10 minutes of me being in there. Both in boxers, holding each other close, skin on skin. Kissing and biting. I love sleepover time with Blaine.

At first we thought we'd be going to fast. But than we decided, as long as we didn't resort to sex, everything's okay.

"Kurt I love you." Blaine mumbled into my neck.

"I love you too, Blaine." I said breathless.

"Would you be mad if I said it was bed time?" he whispered.

"Your kidding right?" I laughed.

"As much as I want you right now, I've never been so tired." He pouted. "I wuv you."

"It's fine Blaine." I smiled. "But you owe me!"

"What would you like?" He asked still holing me close.

"A puppy." I smiled big.

"What kind of puppy?" Blaine asked, drifting to sleep, playing with my hair.

"A little white ball of fluff." I said.

"A Maltese?" he asked.

"Yeah that." I laughed.

"Okay, baby." He kissed my forehead.

BRADLEYS POV

"Good morning birthday boy." Sam whispered into my hair.

"Ugh, don't remind me." I yawned.

"Come on, get up. It's late." He laughed.

"What? It's probably like 9 something isn't it." I put a pillow over my head.

"Actually it's like 12 noon." Sam got up.

"Your kidding!" I jumped out of bed.

"No I'm not." Sam laughed and pointed to my alarm clock. It read exactly 12:03 PM. "Now get up and shower. Your mom's coming at 1."

"What?" I said shocked.

"Yeah she has a surprise for you." Sam smiled.

After I found the strength to get out of bed and shower, I took out of my closet a casual outfit. My slacks and a button up shirt with a jacket.

"No your not wearing that." Sam took it away from me.

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"Kurt has an outfit ready for you." Sam pointed to my bed. I looked and saw a new outfit on my bed. I walked over and examined it. It was really nice. It consist of a nice pair of dark skinny jeans, a white fitted tee shirt, and a black vest. It was simple. But still classy.

I slipped on the outfit and walked out of the bathroom.

"What do you think?" I asked Sam.

His mouth dropped open and he had a goofy smile on his face. "It looks great."

I smiled, "Good." I looked over at the clock. "Oh crap, it's 1:16! My mom's probably down their waiting for me."

"Well lets not keep her waiting." Sam stood up and grabbed my hand.

Once we were by the front doors, Sam covered my eyes.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." He said, I could hear the smile in his voice. "Ready?"

"As ready as I could possibly be." I sighed.

"Okay. Open." He took his hands off my eyes. And in front of me was a baby blue TT. My dream car.

"Oh my.." I stared wide eyed.

"Is this the right color?" my mom came over to me. "Happy birthday honey." She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I love this.. Is this seriously mine?" I couldn't believe it.

"Yes of course!" She laughed. "I felt bad that you've had your license for the past couple months but nothing to drive."

"Mom thank you this is..way more than I expected." I smiled but than realized someone was missing. "Guess dad's still not here."

"He's closer than you think." My mom smiled. "Oh! That reminds me. Go get your keys. They're in the trunk. I left a crack open so you can get in."

I walked around the back of the car and opened the trunk.

"SURPRISE!"

"AH!" I jumped back onto the pavement.

"Oh buddy, gees I'm sorry." Dad got out of the trunk.

"Oh lord, Jon, I told you that was a terrible idea." Mom rushed to my side.

"I didn't know!" Dad defended him self.

"No dad it's totally fine." I got up and gave him a big hug.

"Happy birthday kid." He hugged me back. "And who's this?" he motioned to Sam.

"Oh uhm.. This is Sam.. He's my.." I paused for a second.

"I'm Bradley's friend." Sam smiled.

I looked over at Sam confused.

"Oh stoppit boys." Mom said. "Jon, this is Sam, Bradley's boyfriend."

My heart sank. My dad knows I'm gay. But he's never really gotten used to the whole boyfriend thing. Especially with what happened with.. Yeah.

"Well, nice to meet you Sam." Dad smiled and held out his hand.

"Same to you sir." Sam shook his hand.

"Oh here's your keys kid." Dad handed over my keys.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"So how's your head?" He asked.

"Oh, it's better. Sam's been a big help. He's kind of like a second mom." I laughed.

"Well that's very kind of you Sam." Dad said.

"I tried to make sure nothing bad happened to him under my watch. I'd feel terrible." Sam confessed.

"That's uh, good." Dad took out his phone. "Oh one second. Hello? Yeah I can talk. No it's not a bad time at all."

As dad walked away I noticed both mom's and Sam's expressions. Mom's was apologetic. Sam's was utter shock.

"He made it right? That's what counts." I smiled.

"Yeah, sure." Mom came up to me and hugged me tight. "I'll let you go though. Call me if you need anything. I love you so much."

"I love you too mom." I hugged her and gave her a kiss. "Thanks, again."

"It's no problem at all. You deserve it." She winked at me. "Have fun."

"Thanks mom." I laughed.

"Bye sweetie." She waved before she got in her car. "Good to see you again Sam."

"Good to see you too, Bonnie." Sam smiled I can't believe he was on a first name basis with my mom.

Once her and dad were off, I turned to Sam. "Wow, this is really my car." I went into the drivers seat. Sam went around to the passengers seat.

"I guess this seat belongs to me." Sam laughed.

"What?" I turned and saw the seat cover that had Sam's name on it. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Sam smiled. "I think your mom's sweet."

"She is isn't she." I smiled.

"Sam is this my surprise party?" I asked as he lead me down the hall.

"Shush. The guys don't know that I told you about it." Sam whispered.

"Alright, alright." I laughed.

"Ready?" Sam asked, before opening the doors to the senior commons.

"Yeah ready as I'll ever be." I smiled.

He opened the door and it was pitch black in the room.

"Why is it so dark in here?" I asked, totally playing along.

Than the lights turned on and everyone jumped out, "Happy birthday Bradley!" Even people I've barely talked to were here. It was nice though.

"Oh my.. Guys! I told you my birthday isn't a big deal. I said I don't want a party." I smiled.

"Well to bad." Kurt came over and gave me a hug. "Happy birthday, dear."

"Thanks." I laughed. Great now I have about twenty million more thank you's to say for the rest of the day.

After cake and all the gifts, I was officially wiped out. Everyone went back to their regular activities around 5:30PM.

"This is going to be such a pain to get these gifts up stairs." I said staring at the gifts. I definitely didn't expect so much love.

"I'll help you out." Sam smiled. Picking up more than half of the bags and boxes.

"Well thank you muscle man." I laughed.

Once up in my room, I started to put everything away.

"Oh uh, I didn't give you my gift." Sam smiled.

"And what is your gift?" I asked putting my new clothes that Kurt bought me in the closet.

"Turn around." Sam said seductively.

I turned and my eyes closed as I shook my head. "Sam you're a dork."

He had a bow at the top of his head and a paper taped to his shirt saying 'I'm your gift'.

"Not a good gift is it?" Sam asked laughing.

"Well can I return it?" I asked.

"Ha Ha. Your hilarious." Sam stuck his tongue out.

"I'm kidding, you're a great gift. Even though I already have you." I smiled.

"But seriously, I have a gift for you." Sam took something out of his pocket. It was a small box. He came over and stood by me. "I'd like for you to sit down please." He smiled.

"Okay." I looked at him weird but sat down on my bed.

"Well I've been thinking. And I really really like you Bradley. A lot. And I thought why not a better way to express that, than by giving you this." Sam got down on one knee.

"Oh gosh.." I whispered.

"What?" he asked innocently. Than he realized the position. "Oh God, no! It's not an engagement ring."

"Oh thank goodness." I sighed.

"Well you don't have to sound so relieved." Sam laughed. "Just open it."

Sam handed me the small box. I unwrapped it and opened it. "Wow.." was all I could say. It was beautiful. Inside was a necklace, and the charm on it was a small heart with a blue gem stone in it, surrounded by diamonds. It was gorgeous.

"Here let me help you put it on." Sam smiled.

He got it on me in a matter of seconds. I couldn't help but stare at it.

"I had Kurt get the measurements for the chain. Than I asked what your favorite color was." Sam admitted.

"So that's why Kurt yanked me out of class." I laughed. "It's beautiful Sam." I smiled brightly and gave him a really long hug. "You're the best." I leaned in and kissed him simply, but still romantically.

"So I've been told." He smiled.

"By who?" I asked shocked.

"By you Bradley." Sam laughed.

"Oh right.." I blushed at my dumb remark.

"Your not to bright at times," Sam chuckled holding me close. "But I still love you."

Whoa the 'L' word. Why did you have to do that to me, Sam?

KURTS POV

"Well I think all and all, Bradley's party went well." Blaine said as we laid in his bed.

"He seemed to love all of his gifts." I laughed.

"Oh shit..Kurt we're got to go!" Blaine jumped out of bed and put his coat on.

"Go where?" I asked still laying down.

"It's another surprise, for you at least." He smiled.

"Blaine, are you ever tired of giving me surprises?" I asked.

"Never." He grabbed my hand. "Come on lazy bones."

We were in his car driving down the high way.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The mall." He simply said.

"For?"

"You'll see." He smiled.

"Ugh I hate waiting." I pouted.

"It's worth the wait love." He squeezed my hand.

Walking around the mall with Blaine was getting tiring. He kept bringing me into different stores, making me think my surprise is in there, when it's not.

"Blaine this game isn't fun anymore. My feet hurt." I said.

"Stop complaining." Blaine laughed.

He stopped in front of a store and took me inside. It was a pet store.

"We can just skip this store. My surprise isn't here." I said about to leave.

"Actually it is." Blaine smiled. "Look over there."

Blaine pointed to the back of the store. There in a cage, was a little white fluff ball, with a sigh next to him saying, 'Kurt, please take me home.'

"Oh my goodness. Blaine, did you.. Did you really.." I stared in disbelief.

"Now you have your puppy." Blaine kissed my cheek. "Go get him."

"It's a boy?" I asked.

"Yes sir." Blaine smiled.

I walked up to the cage and stared at the adorable ball of fluff cuddled in the corner. Once I was next to the cage, the puppy started to jump around and bark an adorable little bark.

"You must be Kurt." One of the employees came over. "Would you like to play with him?"

"Yes please." I smiled.

Once the cage was open, he came running into my arms. He kept giving me kisses and cuddling up to me. It was adorable.

"What's his name?" I asked laughing, trying to dodge kisses.

"Kayden." Blaine smiled.

"That's so precious." I held the puppy close to me.

"So do you want a leash and just carry him home?" the employee asked.

"Yes, please." I laughed as Kayden gave me more kisses.

"Well, than. I guess we'll take the leash." Blaine laughed.

The car ride back was quiet, considering Kayden was asleep on my lap.

"Thank you Blaine. So much." I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Your welcome." Blaine smiled. "Now we can practice being parents."

Now you just made me feel awkward, I thought to my self. But I kept quiet and just smiled. Oh boy.


	21. Chapter 21

BLAINES POV

"Wow, you know what I realized." Kurt sounded upset.

"What?" I asked.

"I can't keep him here at Dalton." Kurt looked so sad has he rubbed the sleeping puppy's head.

"Well, if you want, I can ask Cooper to take care of him for you, and-"

"Blaine, that's not going to work. I'll never see him." Kurt sighed.

I made a U Turn.

"Blaine where are you going?" Kurt asked confused.

"We'll we have to fine some place for Kayden to go." I said.

"Are you taking him back?" Kurt got mad for a second.

"No, not at all." I laughed. "I'm taking him to stay with Cooper. And before you say anything, I already talk to her about it earlier. She doesn't mind. And she said she'll drive to see us everyday."

"I can't take advantage of your family like that." Kurt looked guilty.

"It's really no problem." I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Okay." He smiled back.

We pulled up to my house and I saw Coopers car was in the drive way. I got out of the car and went to Kurts door. I opened the door for him and than grabbed Kaydens cage in the back seat.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Kurt asked again.

"Kurt it's fine!" I laughed and opened the front door. "Hey anyone home?"

KURTS POV

"Hey anyone home?" Blaine called into the huge house in front of me. I almost didn't want to walk in, his house seemed that perfect. Beautiful white tiled floors, rich colors on the walls. Everything was so open in his house.

"This is, uh, your house?" I asked dazzled.

"Why I would hope so. It'd be weird walking into some strangers house." He smiled at me. "Hey Coop? You home?"

"Yeah be right down!" She called from upstairs.

I was holding Kayden as I sat on the couch in the extravagant living room. Kayden wouldn't leave my side.

"Go on," I encouraged him. "Go explore your new home."

He refused to move one inch. It was so precious.

Blaine sat close next to me. "He sure loves you."

"Yeah it's crazy." I smiled.

"Hey guys!" Cooper appeared out of no where. She walked in front of us and than stopped. "Oh now that's just adorable. Hold on." Cooper ran off and came back within seconds, with a camera.

"Say cheese." She smiled at us. Blaine put his arm around my waist pulling me close to him, I sat there and held on to Kayden. We didn't even have to fake smiles.

"It's so cute! Look at the happy family." She sang, and showed us the picture.

I have to say, it's cute. But there was something wrong with the Williams kids. They were so okay and at ease with talking about family and futures. It kind of scares me.

"Thanks so much for doing this." I said to her.

"It's my pleasure. I love animals so everything should go well." Cooper smiled and pet Kaydens head softly. Kaydens little head popped up. He started to sniff her hand and than he jumped on top of her. The warm spot where he was on my lap disappeared. It was sort of sad.

"Well take care of him okay? We have to head back to school." Blaine said standing up. He held out a hand to help me up. "Thanks, sis." She put Kayden down for a moment to give her brother a big hug.

Kayden came over by my feet, barking for me to lift him. "You're fantastic." I smiled as I picked up my little fur ball. "I'll miss you. I promise I'll see you tomorrow." I kissed his head and held him close one last time.

"Thanks Cooper, it means a lot." I smiled.

"It's no problem at all." She smiled and hugged me.

"See ya!" Blaine called out to her as we went out the front door.

"I miss him." I sighed, as we sat in the car.

"You'll see him tomorrow." Blaine squeezed my hand encouragingly.

"I know, but it's so far away!" I complained the whole car ride home.

"Listen we'll lay down, watch a movie, you'll go to sleep. And Cooper will be here early tomorrow to drop him off. She's helping out at a church in the morning. So you get to spend from 8 am, to 9 pm with your baby." Blaine smiled.

"I can't wait." I was ecstatic. And it was the truth. I couldn't want to play with my little Kayden.

SAMS POV

"Bradley are you alright?" I stared at him, his eyes wide open. Like a deer caught in head lights.

Still no answer.

"Bradley?" I asked getting more worried. Oh God what did I do now?

"Uh, yeah, yeah I'm good." Bradley looked away.

"Babe, talked to me." I grabbed his hand.

"Uhm, you love me?" Bradley muttered out.

"Well, yeah." I rubbed circles on his hand with my thumb. "It's okay if you can't say it back. I understand."

"I'm sorry Sam, I just, I don't know.." Bradley had tears in his eyes. And it scared the shit out of me.

"Bradley!" I pulled him into a hug. "I am so sorry, forget I said anything. You tell me when and if your ready."

"I'm such a baby." Bradley shook his head.

"You're my baby." I kissed his forehead. "And that's one thing that won't change."

BRADLEYS POV

"Listen Sam, I think I should go to bed. I'm sort of exhausted." I said pulling away from my strong boyfriend.

"Oh, alright, I'll go get changed." Sam smiled.

"You don't have to sleep in my bed tonight." I said blankly.

"But, I've been sleeping in your bed for the past three weeks." Sam sort of chuckled.

"I just feel bad. I know you have back problems. And there's not a lot of room in my bed." I looked away. I felt his pain. And I couldn't take it.

"Right." Sam sighed. "I guess, I'll just sleep in my room." Sam got up.

"You can, stay here.. If you want." I shot my head up.

"Bradley are you sure?" Sam seemed uneasy.

"It's fine. I don't know why I said anything to begin with." I smiled.

"GUYS GUESS WHAT!" Kurt came barging into the room.

"Oh my gosh." I felt my heart jump.

"What is it?" Sam laughed.

"Well first off, Blaine got me a puppy! But.. We can't keep him here so he's with his sister." Kurt looked down. "And another thing, the school board finally said that Blaine and I can room together!"

"Your kidding?" I said shocked.

"That's awesome!" Sam smiled big.

As happy as I was for Kurt, where did that leave me and Sam?

"So whose getting the boot kicked?" Sam asked.

"Well we were wondering, maybe I can move into his room and you can move into Bradleys." Kurt looked hopeful.

"Uh, yeah sure, as long as it's okay with Bradley." Sam looked over at me.

Kurt and Sam looked at me. Both hopeful in different ways.

"Hey so will you been moving in?" Blaine walked into the room.

"We have to wait and see if Bradleys okay with Sam moving in." Kurt said.

That was what made things awkward. Everyone was staring at me. Waiting for my choice. My decision.

"Uhm, sure guys." I smiled.

"Oh thank you!" Kurt ran over and tackled me to my bed.

"Oh, uh, your welcome." I chuckled trying not to lose my breath. Not that Kurt was heavy. I'm just small and weak.

"Okay let's get started." Sam walked out of the room.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Kurt asked me once more.

"Oh yeah of course." I faked a smile. As much as I didn't want Sam moving in, I couldn't ruin Kurt and Blaines happiness. I mean, of course I want Sam here. But living with a guy that I semi love, it's going to be weird.

"Bradley, I know you're faking." Kurt glared at me.

"Alright, maybe I'm a little on the fence about this, but it's totally fine. For all I know, I could love living with Sam. But I won't know until I try now, will I?"

"Fine, but if things get weird let me know immediately." Kurt warned.

"I will." I smiled, for real this time. "Now let's get you packed."

BLAINES POV

"Ugh what time is it?" I asked Kurt, who was still settling himself in.

"About 11:46." Kurt answered, putting the bed spread on his mattress.

"I think you've done enough for today. Lay down with me." I called over from my bed.

"No, I started this and now I have to finish it." Kurt was messing around with everything on his side of the room. Trying to make things look the same as they did in the beginning of the year.

"Why do you insist on making your bed? You're going to be sleeping in mine anyway." I smiled.

"Blaine it's just the thought of having everything done now makes me at ease. I want to be able to find everything tomorrow morning with out the hassle of searching to hard."

"But tomorrow is Sunday. And that means you have all day to organize."

"No not true, I have Kayden tomor-AH CHOO!" Kurt fell back onto his bed.

"Whoa, God bless you." I laughed.

"Ugh, I don't know where that came from." Kurt laughed. "My eyes are getting itchy."

"Probably from all the dust your spreading around with the waving of you sheets and what not." I smiled and got up. "Come on, just lay down."

"Blaine I want to but I need to get this don-AH CHOO!" Kurt fell back again.

"Come on, time for bed." I pulled him to my bed and laid him down.

"But I need to finish." Kurt said, stuffed nose and all.

"Tomorrow." I smiled and kissed him softly. "Goodnight baby."

"Goodnight." Kurt mumbled. He was already off to sleep by the time I said 'I love you'.

KURTS POV

"Mmmm, Blaine stop," I mumbled. "Stop licking me." I giggled.

I heard a couple laughs in the room. I opened my eyes and saw my little Kayden.

"Kayden!" I jumped up and hugged him.

"I knew he'd be happy." Cooper smiled. "But hey listen I gotta get going. If you need me to pick him up earlier or later, let me know."

"Alright bye sis." Blaine smiled as his sister left.

"AH CHOO!" I sneezed yet again.

"Gosh Kurt what's up with the sneezing?" Blaine asked confused, still laughing.

"I have no clue, probably allergies." I chuckled. "Gosh Kayden relax!" I laughed as the little puppy tugged at my pants.

"He's not the only one who wants you out of your pants." Blaine mumbled.

"Uh, I heard that." I glared at him.

"Good." Blaine smiled.

"Your.. Your bad." I crossed my arms.

"The worst." Blaine walked over and leaned down, kissing me teasingly. Brushing his lips over mine. Sucking on my bottom lip.

"Blaine, not in front of Kayden." I said breathless.

"Oh right, how could I forget." Blaine laughed.

"AH CHOO! Ugh, gees why won't it stop!" I screamed.

"Babe, maybe you should see a doctor, your eyes are starting to get really puffy and red." Blaine looked at me worried.

"I'm sure it's nothing." I sighed and got up to shower. My showers were the best. I took my dear ole time and I feel relaxed. I didn't feel rushed. I didn't feel anything but pure easement.

"BABE COME HERE!" Blaine screamed into the bathroom.

I jumped out and put my robe on.

"What is it!" I screamed. Just than I looked at my bed. The sheets were torn. The blanket was a mess. And the pillows were destroyed. Fabric and feathers everywhere.

"I turned my back for like a minute to change and I turn around and he's going nuts!" Blaine exclaimed.

Kayden was still messing up my bed.

"Kayden!" I screamed. The little pup stopped and stared at me. His tail between his legs and his head low. "What did you do?" I scowled.

He whimpered and came closer to me.

"No. That was very bad. Look what you did." I was still being mean to him but once I looked into those puppy eyes, I couldn't help but cave. "Ugh fine, just don't do it again." I patted his head and he jumped up on me, licking me apologetically, that is if a dog could lick apologetically.

"Wow Kurt." Blaine said, I almost forgot he was in the room. "Parent much?" He smiled.I laughed nervously. "Yeah I, uh, I guess so." I pulled Kayden close. "I'm sorry I yell-AH CHOO! What the fuck!"

"That's it I'm taking you to the nurse just to see what's up with you." Blaine took my hand.

"I need to get dressed. And besides where's Kayden going to go?" I asked.

"I'll handle that. Give me him." Blaine took Kayden and left the room.

Alright now what to where. I felt like crap. There's no much sense in wearing anything spectacular. "Whoa, did I just think that?" I whispered to my self.

"Babe you ready?" Blaine came in. I was laying in bed. Not wanting to get up.

"Uh huh." I mumbled.

"Come on throw something on." Blaine went to my closet. "Uh, yeah.." He whispered but than went to his closet. "Here throw this on." He threw clothes at me.

"Oh hell no. I'm not wearing sweat pants and a tee shirt." I lifted the huge shirt. "Especially one that's big and has 'I heart boobies on it'."

"Oh why not?" Blaine asked confused.

"I'm sort of gay in case you haven't heard." I chuckled.

"Oh are you? Had no idea." Blaine smiled. "But it's for breast cancer, in case you didn't read the rest." Blaine pointed to the outside of the heart. Around the heart was 'save a breast, help women everywhere'.

"Oh, I didn't see that." I felt embarrassed.

"It's okay, just put it on." Blaine laughed and kissed my cheek.

"Alright." I slid the shirt on and the sweats. "I didn't even do my hair."

"Here." Blaine walked over and threw a hat on my head. Not just any hat. His winter hat that had to fuzzy balls on the end of the strings, and one on the top. To add one more thing to the horror, it was the brightest shade of pink.

"I'm not wearing this." I protested.

"Just come on, it's only to go to the nurses." Blaine took my hand.

"Where's Kayden?" I asked.

"Oh he's with Tristan." Blaine said.

"Wait are you sure that's okay?" I got worried.

"It's fine. He's not an animal killer." Blaine laughed. "At least.. Not anymore." He got serious.

"What!" I screamed and stopped walking.

"Babe I'm kidding!" Blaine smiled. "You're too gullible."

"Oh shush." I continued walking.

BLAINES POV

"I'll wait out here, I have to make a call anyway." I smiled as Kurt went into the nurses office.

I took out my phone and called Tristan. "Hey did you get to the mall okay?"

"Yeah, hey Blaine are you sure you want to give it back with out Kurt saying goodbye?" Tristan asked.

"Listen, I know Kurt will be mad, but he's allergic. I can tell. And I feel awful." I sighed. "Just keep him there and stay with him. I'll be there soon."

"Alright, good bye." Tristan said.

"Later." I hung up and Kurt walked out of the nurses office. "What did she say?"

"Well, we had to call my dad, turns out I'm allergic to dogs." Kurt was sad. And it killed me.

"Wow. I'm sorry." I sighed. "I knew."

"What?" Kurt looked confused.

"I knew you were allergic once I saw you with Kayden. I saw your eyes get puffy, how much you were rubbing them, the sneezing." I frowned. "We're giving him back."

"What! No you can't do that!" Kurt screamed.

"We have to. There's no way you can take care of him." I felt terrible. I knew how much he was going to hate me.

"Alright whatever, when are we bringing him back?" Kurt asked.

"Well, Tristan is at the mall right now." I mumbled.

"Blaine, are you kidding?" Kurt looked pissed about now.

"Kurt I'm sorry but I just needed to get him out of here immediately. We can go say goodbye though." Kurt was ignoring me. "Babe?"

"Don't babe me." He shot. "Let's just go get this over with."

"Okay." I mumbled and walked out to the car.

The car ride was extremely quiet. Not even music. Just complete and utter silence.

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Don't. Just.. don't." Kurt had his arms crossed.

Once we got there, Kurt ran ahead of me to the pet store. By the time I got there, he was hugging Kayden and playing with him once last time.

"I love you, I'm so sorry that this is happening." Kurt told the puppy. "Don't look at me with those eyes."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Tristan asked me.

"Hold up I need to make a phone call." I walked out of the store.


End file.
